Lembranças
by Hina's
Summary: Um jovem psíquico acaba caindo num mundo de sonhos e magias onde precisa desesperadamente lutar para salvar um povo. Embarcando nessa jornada sua maior aliada é a imaginação!1x2
1. Chapter 1

**Lembranças**

**

* * *

**

_Au-Fantasia-Romance  
1x2_

_Prólogo

* * *

_

O museu ficava no centro da cidade de Los Angeles, a maior cidade do estado da Califórnia nos Estados Unidos.

O ambiente silencioso e polido foi tomado de assalto por um barulhento grupo de jovens rapazes. O professor vinha à frente da turma que falava excitada com as gravuras nas paredes e no teto decorado com riqueza de detalhes.

Os rapazes seguiam em fila indiana, vestiam uma impecável calça de linho negra, uma camisa branca de tecido e um paletó verde musgo escuro, fechado até o pescoço com botões dourados e decorados. No peito esquerdo vinha o emblema do Internato católico, Saint Samon, um importante reformatório para moços.

-Rapazes. Sabem que é preciso manter silencio e não tocar em nada. Não saiam da fila para nada. –eram as instruções do professor.

Aparentemente os jovens rapazes seguiam as regras da visita ao museu, senão fosse pelo o último participante da fila. Esse parecia ter sérios problemas em seguir ordens e alguns dos professores daquele colégio suspeitavam até que aquele rapaz não conhecia palavras como regras, ordens, leis, etc.

Era talvez o mais baixo de todos os rapazes daquela fila, excêntrico, ele passava balançando uma imensa trança marrom-dourada que se movia de forma bonita abaixo de seu traseiro arredondado. Esse jovem se movia eletricamente, bem como sorria gostoso e alto. Seu sorriso parecia querer ofuscar o Sol de tão brilhante e sincero que era.

Ao menos dessa vez o jovem de trança pareceu tentar se manter longe de confusão, mas ao grupo passar em um corredor estreito ele viu um brilho estranho, sabia que não devia nunca desviar da fila, mas o brilho violeta pareceu o chamar aquele corredor.

Ele havia se voltado para trás apenas para se certificar que a estranha luz violeta voltaria a piscar atrás de si no corredor e quando se voltara para seguir adiante o grupo havia virado num outro corredor e agora ele via sua passagem interceptada por um grupo de turistas altos e russos que sorriam e falavam animados tirando fotografias instantâneas de tudo que viam pela frente.

Quando finalmente o corredor estava livre o jovem de trança se viu completamente perdido. Ele rodopiou em torno do corpo e sua atenção foi chamada pelo brilho violeta novamente. Uma vez que havia se perdido mesmo do grupo ele caminhou de forma insegura até o local.

-Exposição de objetos místicos. – ele leu em letras decoradas e douradas. Havia uma série de estranhos amuletos e pêndulos e pedras das mais estranhas formas e cores. –Que será isso afinal? – Duo se perguntou estendendo os dedos para tocar a jóia.

-Rapazinho. – um homem mulato alto vestido de terno escuro se aproximou.

-Eu, não ia fazer nada demais. – o garoto gaguejou.

-Escute, Duo Maxwell é melhor você não tocar em nada por aqui enquanto não tiver melhorado essa sua... – o homem o olhou de cima abaixo procurando uma palavra certa. –Essa sua especialidade.

-C-como você sabe o meu nome. – Duo levantou a sobrancelha fazendo uma expressão engraçada. –E da minha... Especialidade? – ele olhou para as próprias mãos perplexo.

-Escute aqui, pequena ametista – o homem se aproximou do menino se abaixando próximo a ele como se prestasse uma reverência.

O garoto o piscou confuso. Como era belo aquele menino. O rosto tinha um bonito e delicado formato de coração com uma pele cremosa e clara, os olhos eram grandes e de uma cor bem anormal, eram violetas, como a ametista que brilhara momentos atrás. Ele curvou os lábios num biquinho tímido e contrariado olhando aquele homem estranho prostrado a sua frente.

-Você sabe?– Duo falou vagamente. –Minha pequena ametista... Era assim que ela me chamava. – o rapaz olhou o chão com seus grandes olhos ganhando um brilho molhado, sempre era emocionante tocar naquele assunto.

-Desculpe, nunca foi minha intenção fazê-lo chorar. – aquele homem enorme mantinha-se agachado na frente daquela linda criança. É que eu conheço bem mais sobre você do que você imagina. – ele sorriu limpando com a ponta dos dedos longos uma lágrima que caía dos olhos violetas de Duo.

-É que você sabe sobre o apelido que minha mãe me chamava, sabe sobre meus poderes. Sabe meu nome. – Duo balbuciou entregue àquelas mãos grandes.

-Pequena ametista quando toca um objeto é capaz de viajar na história dele. É capaz de romper as barreiras do tempo, passado e futuro... Dimensões... –a voz grave daquele homem soprou aos ouvidos do jovem de forma enigmática.

Os olhos do menino fecharam cansados por um segundo e quando ele voltou a abri-los estava sozinho na saleta. Ele olhou assustado para os lados, porém, não havia mais ninguém ali.

-Meu Deus... – Duo se voltou para a jóia que piscava agora mais intensa. Ele se cercou de uma pura curiosidade. O rapaz tinha uma estranha especialidade, alguns chamavam de dom, suas mãos macias tocavam um objeto, ou pessoa e ele podia sentir tudo sobre o objeto.

Ele descobrira isso há doze anos atrás, quando era apenas um garotinho. Sua mãe havia morrido em um violento acidente de carro, mas ele com então cinco anos apenas ficara sabendo que sua mãe havia partido para uma viagem longa e sem volta, mas seu pai estava extremamente abalado e choroso, Duo sabia que alguma coisa terrível havia acontecido, mas ninguém lhe falava nada. Ele entrara no quarto de seus pais, havia sobre a cama o pingente que sua mãe sempre usava. Sentia tanta saudade dela. Ao tocar a jóia ele sentiu. Daí em diante ele passou por uma onda de sentimentos, sua mãe fora extremamente feliz usando aquela jóia, vários flashes de seus momentos importantes passaram em sua cabeça como um filme rápido, porém teve algo que o chocou e talvez para o resto da vida. Havia encerrando a lista de lembranças um terrível acidente. Duo vira diante de seus olhos a morte de sua mãe com riqueza de detalhes, ele podia sentir tudo como ele própria havia sentido e talvez com maior intensidade ainda.

Quando o pai o havia encontrado ele estava trêmulo largado em um canto, estava em choque.

-Ele sabia tanto sobre mim. – o jovem falou finalmente tocando o amuleto que brilhava.

O estranho brilho violeta tomou o ambiente com uma intensidade grave. O rapaz sentiu uma onda de calor tomar cada pedaço de seu corpo, depois ouviu uma confusão de vozes, como se fosse uma reza aguda. Cheiros e odores mais confusos ainda... Gostos... Confusão era a única coisa que ele sentia como se tragado para um turbilhão em cores violentas e pequenas explosões... Em fim o silencio o tragou definitivamente.

**

* * *

**Prólogo curtinho de uma fic grandona...  
beijos,  
**Hina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lembranças

* * *

**

**I. O planeta sonho

* * *

**

Ávila atravessara uma parte da floresta com estrema pressa. Era um homem grande, de pele negra e traços rigorosos. Trajava uma túnica marrom feita em geral de peles de animais, as botas revestidas por pelugem também de algum animal. Deixava fundas pegadas na terra fofa por onde o passava veloz. Na mão trazia uma lança com ponta aguda.

Quando ele corria a fauna daquela floresta parecia se esforçar para sair de seu caminho, ele tinha o costume de arrastar consigo o que visse pela frente, e em especial ele tinha muita pressa nesse dia.

Não muito longe dali um jovem vestindo uma calça de tecido negro e paletó verde musgo escuro acordava. Seus olhos se abriram confusos. Ele não lembrava ao certo como havia ido parar ali, mas o fato era que esteve deitado Deus sabe por quanto tempo no meio de uma encruzilhada talhada num caminho de terra batida. O jovem limpou os olhos violetas tentando apurar a vista, porém nada havia por ali a não ser o caminho em encruzilhada cercado por uma espessa camada de mato seco.

Sua cabeça doía muito quando ele se levantou. Queria voltar para o museu, voltar para sua casa, mas qual dos caminhos devia tomar?

Sem se importar muito ele caminhou ermo seguindo para a direita tomando um dos caminhos, mas de forma alguma estava certo de onde estava indo, por isso voltou seus olhos para trás para olhar o outro caminho, e esse não estava mais lá, havia agora apenas a camada de mato seco.

-Mas, como? – Voltando sua atenção novamente para o caminho que escolhera notara que havia agora grandes portas douradas ali. –Elas não estavam aqui até agora. –Duo gemeu arqueando a sobrancelha como sempre costumava fazer quando se via intrigado com alguma coisa.

-Bem vindo, pequena ametista. – Uma voz grave, mas feminina ecoou quase dentro da alma de Duo que se assustou. –Ei, aqui em cima. – A voz falou.

-Jesus! – O rapaz quase saltou para trás vendo o que lhe falava. –Uma esfinge.

-Olá... Eu sou Enigma, a deusa que guarda uma porta muito especial, pequena ametista. – Ela falou. Era mesmo uma enorme esfinge com cabeça de leão. Sua expressão era bizarra e enigmática. –Sei quantos montes de perguntas você quer me fazer nesse momento, mas não estou aqui para ser sua orientadora, e sim para lhe dar a oportunidade de passar por essas portas, e antes que me pergunte petulantemente porque gostaria de passar, como sei que você fará, eu lhe digo que atrás dessas portas você pode voltar para casa e fingir que isso tudo não passou de um belo e gostoso sono da tarde, o que acha pequena ametista?

Duo a olhou confuso. Aquela coisa enorme conseguia a proeza de falar mais que ele. A esfinge simplesmente parecia não parar para respirar quando falava. –Eu acho que... Você fala demais. – ele respondeu finalmente a encarando com seus globos violetas.

-Ohhh... Por essa eu não esperava. Humanos são sempre imprevisíveis. Ponto para você, pequena ametista. – Ela sorriu dramática. –Mas não é a resposta certa. Eu espero algo mais inteligente de alguém que sabe tantas coisas.

-Eu não estou entendendo nada disso. –Duo se aproximou um passo.

-Nem tente. Conheço seus truques. – a esfinge sorriu sabendo que ele queria tocá-la. –O que temos aqui é simplesmente um lindo ladrãozinho de conhecimentos. Mas, ametista, eu não tenho o tempo todo. A volta para casa está por trás da porta... Posso lhe deixar passar. – A esfinge era enigmática, ela acabara de fazer uma pose que Duo achara ridícula ao deixar aquela condição no ar.

-O que quer? Já sei uma charada... – Ele girou os olhos impaciente.

-Nada disso, eu quero apenas o pêndulo em seu pescoço.

-O que? – Duo levou os dedos ao pescoço estava usando a jóia na qual tocara no museu.

-Idiota! Não toque nisso. – Enigma gritara tarde demais. Como por um encanto o céu fora engolido pela escuridão e um vento vigoroso passara a soprar violento. Relâmpagos cortaram os céus em riscos trêmulos e brilhantes.

Uma sombra negra tragara a esfinge e as portas, Duo por sua vez experimentou a mesma estranha sensação de antes, como se estivesse mergulhando em um turbilhão multicolorido com cheiros e odores, e vozes.

Ávila chegara bem a tempo. Ele erguera sua lança na direção de um pássaro negro que tentava fugir em meio àquele vendaval. Uma luz azul reluziu na ponta da lança e o pássaro crescera de forma considerável vindo em sua direção.

Mais que depressa o mulato tomara o corpo desacordado do jovem humano e saltara para cima do pássaro, agora enorme.

-Para o alto, nos leve para as montanhas Altares. – Ele gritou numa ordem ao animal alado que soltou um guincho agudo e saiu vencendo os ventos fortes cortando os céus tingidos de escuro.

**

* * *

**

O pássaro enorme riscou o horizonte de asas abertas e guinchando alto. O vento soprou movendo freneticamente a trança de Duo que tinha desacordado nos braços de Ávila quando eles passaram pelas nuvens alcançando um mundo bonito de jardins verdes, estavam nas montanhas Altares.

Ávila saltou do pássaro erguendo sua lança fazendo reluzir dela a mesma luz de antes, que agora o pássaro voltara a sua forma e tamanho normais.

-Obrigado pela carona, meu amigo voador. – ele agradeceu ao pássaro voltando sua atenção ao menino em seus braços. –Tão frágil e belo.

-Ávila, eu vi o céu escurecer. O menino está bem? – uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos corria em sua direção. Ela vestia um longo vestido bege com milhares de pontos brilhantes.

-Acho que sim. – o mulato falou sem ter certeza.

-Devemos levá-lo para dentro.

-E as estrelas? – o guerreiro a segurou pelo braço com seriedade.

-Veja. – A moça de cabelos ruivos apontou para um local em seu vestido. –Essa se apagou ainda há pouco. Está ficando cada vez mais rápido. – ela falou preocupada.

Escarlate era uma bruxa que vivia naquelas montanhas, acima do nível das nuvens, como eles diziam por ali.

Eles percorreram os jardins e foram deitar o garoto numa espécie de cama muito macia na sala de uma casa em formato de ovo.

Não demorou muito a Duo acordar e dessa vez mais confuso que antes.

Estava tão assustado que se encolheu quando seus olhos violetas esbarraram com os vermelhos vivos daquela mulher de cabelos também vermelhos e pele tão branca quanto as nuvens.

-Jesus! Quem são vocês? – ele gemeu achando que estava ficando completamente louco.

-É justo. – a moça sorriu. –Eu sou Escarlate e esse é Ávila Burga. Sei que não lhe diz muita coisa, mas vou lhe explicar.

-Vá devagar Escarlate, ele precisa entender. – Ávila falou com sua voz rouca.

-Você é o homem que estava no museu. –Duo apontou debilmente para aquele homem.

-Era sim, meu anjo. – a mulher falou suave. –Ele foi a meu mando. Eu escolhi você minuciosamente para passar um tempo em nosso país.

-Como? Do que está falando? – o jovem se moveu incômodo naquela cama esquisita.

-Os humanos dão a nosso país muitos nomes. Ilha da fantasia, Terra do Nunca, mundo do faz de contas, planeta sonhos, estação da lembrança... – Como vê muitos nomes.

-Terra do Nunca. – Duo repetiu como se aquilo fizesse algum sentido.

-Eu sei, um humano escrevera em outro momento um conto que se tornara famoso entre vocês... Esse humano esteve aqui um tempo atrás, mas ele se lembrava muito pouco daqui, por isso escreveu apenas alguns borrões do que se lembrava de sua estadia breve... – Escarlate sentara-se ao chão e passava a falar.

-Senhora. Não convém isso. Duo precisa saber os motivos pela qual foi escolhido. – Ávila interrompera o monologo da moça de forma impaciente.

-Ohh, claro. Eu sempre costumo falar demais.

-Parece ser um hábito por aqui. –Duo observou nada agravável. –O que está havendo afinal? – ele os olhou som seriedade.

-Duo, eu ouvia sua mãe lhe chamar de pequena ametista, tão lindo. Eu acompanhei alguma parte de sua vida e vi que você servia para o que eu precisava. Por isso pedi a Ávila que colocasse esse pêndulo que você está usando entre os artefatos daquela exposição, eu sabia que você o ia tocar e com sua especialidade viria direto para nosso meio. –Escarlate falou sorrindo.

-Esse mundo é um mundo paralelo ao seu. Escarlate é para nós uma deusa importante, mas agora estamos sofrendo uma grande ameaça. –Ávila falou agora.

-Existe um ser das trevas que quer dominar nossa dimensão, não o conhecemos, mas alguns o chamam de o Colecionador de dimensões, ele é forte demais. – ela completou. –Isso é meu corpo. – a moça ruiva mostrou o vestido bege a Duo. –Cada ponto desses é uma estrela que mantém a luz desse mundo. O colecionador está as apagando uma a uma e quando ele conseguir apagar todas as estrelas nosso lar vai morrer e será anexado ao mundo sem vida dele.

-Que viagem. – o jovem se encostou à estranha cama assoviando.

-Espero que esse monstro nunca se interesse pelo seu mundo... Pelo seu Sol. – Ela comentou triste.

-Onde eu entro nisso tudo? – Duo ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Antes que todas as minhas estrelas se apaguem você precisa encontrar um ser capaz de vencê-lo. Somente esse ser sabe como parar o colecionador.

-Certo. Onde eu encontro essa figura? –o trançado falou a olhando desafiadoramente.

-Não sabemos nada sobre esse ser. Nada mesmo. Apenas que ele existe, ao menos existe uma pequena nota sobre ele em um dos mandamentos. – a moça ruiva falou sonhadora. –Trotando sobre patas aladas ele virá erguendo seu báculo enfeitado de pedras preciosas, trás consigo a cura para o mal maior. – Escarlate recitou o pequeno trecho que referenciava o salvador de seu mundo.

-Certo. Estou num sonho louco, e você me diz coisas loucas, e ainda mais, me diz que um ser pode salvá-los, mas que a única coisa que tem sobre ele é isso que acabou de me dizer? – um Duo revoltado se levantou. –Quero ir para casa. A esfinge ia me levar...

-Desculpe, ela te enganou. Aquela era Enigma, a guardiã da porta do inferno. Ela queria o pêndulo e depois te mandava numa viagem só de ida lá para o inferno. – Ávila esclareceu.

-Que animador. – Duo comentou.

-A única forma de voltar para casa é a passagem que o ser pode abrir para você, quando nós o acharmos. – Escarlate falou.

Duo se calou por uns instantes. Era tudo novo e muito confuso. Estava em meio a uma aula chata de história em um museu quando se vira tragado por um tufão luminoso quando caiu de cabeça numa terra de loucos que falavam loucuras.

-Pequena ametista, como vê não há outra solução. – Ávila sorriu para ele. –Acho que vou lhe contar mais sobre nosso mundo, lhe mostrar umas coisas... – ao visto não tinham mesmo outra opção senão sentarem e se aceitarem. O jovem humano não tinha outras formas de voltar para casa.

* * *

Duo caminhara pela casa oval percebendo que ela era bem mais ampla que parecia. Talvez fosse algum encantamento que desse a impressão de espaço interior, afinal a essas alturas já imaginava de tudo naquele mundo estranho.

Entediando ele deixou Escarlate e Ávila conversando sobre os planos da partida, iam se aventurar pelas trilhas daquele mundo mágico na manhã seguinte em busca de mais aliados, mas o jovem humano não quis participar da conversa.

Ele preferiu passear pelo jardim tão belo da casa e aproveitar para pensar um pouco na vida, em seu passado, em seus pais.

Sua mãe havia morrido, como ele havia visto em uma de suas visões após tocar um pingente que ela usava na hora do acidente, essa visão o havia levado a um estado catatônico quando tinha apenas cinco anos de idade.

Muito preocupado o pai o internara várias vezes por causa das visões que ele dizia ter e que seu pai acreditava ser ainda perturbações da época do trauma que sofrera pela morte da mãe.

Atualmente vivia no internato para moços católicos, e via o pai apenas duas vezes por ano nas férias.

-Sinto saudades. – ele falou baixo mordendo os lábios e já sentindo os olhos grandes se lubrificarem. Duo era extremamente sentimental.

Somente ele sabia o desejo que lhe roia por dentro, necessitava de sua família inteira, de uma nova chance e talvez por isso fosse tão perturbado, porque nunca aceitara a morte da mãe, e vivia a sonhar com um dia que ela voltaria.

Ele sentou-se na grama sentindo como era macia. A brisa brincou com seus cabelos sedosos de forma suave. Era uma bela imagem aquela criança linda largada na grama com o vento a mexer com seu sossego.

Do alto de um galho um corvo o observava. Os olhos negros clavados no menino humano. Duo esquecido do mundo na grama nada percebera, também ocorrera tudo como em questão de segundos.

O corvo descera veloz com as garras afiadas na direção da criança.

O vento soprou mais forte e os olhos violetas do menino se voltaram na direção do pássaro que vinha para cima dele. Mas Duo não conseguiu fazer muito. As garras afiadíssimas engancharam na suave mão direita que o humano havia usado, no desespero, para defender o belo rosto. A dor foi instantânea e crucial, ele sentiu a pele sendo talhada por aquele quase vidro em forma de garras.

-Ahhhh... – o jovem deixou escapar um grito de dor. Mas era bem mais que isso. Ele havia tocado o corvo e isso era muita informação para sua cabeça infantil. Naquele momento Duo havia entrado em contato com uma maldade de dimensões apavorantes. Ele sentiu sua cabeça chuchar e rodopiar, seu corpo confuso demais acabou misturando uma série de sentidos.

O rapaz experimentara as mais estranhas e variadas formas de dor, frio, fome, sede, medo, solidão, Raiva, etc. Sentia tudo ao mesmo tempo...

-Ávila! Ele precisa ser purificado. – Escarlate gritou ao chegar à porta da casa de ovo.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! – Duo tornara a gritar agora pondo sangue pela boca e pelo nariz numa convulsão violenta que fazia todo seu corpo sacolejar debilmente.

Sem perder tempo Escarlate se abaixou na terra erguendo os olhos vermelhos vivos para o céu movendo os lábios e as córneas de forma estranha, como se rezasse de forma enfeitiçada.

O corvo ao chão sofria, pois uma vez que Duo havia sido tocado pela força do mal a ave negra também havia sido tocada pelo bem, o sangue do humano a perturbava.

-Fogo... – Escarlate terminara sua reza estranha com essa palavra. E em seguida o corvo ardera em chamas sumindo no ar. –Fiz o que pude. – ela comentou vendo que Duo ainda sofria com a hemorragia e tremores.

Ele estava agora desacordado pondo sangue pela boa e pelo nariz, bem como seus olhos pareciam se moverem abaixo das pálpebras.

-Vamos ter que apressar nossa partida. – Ávila comentou com a moça. –Quando você matou o corvo Duo foi liberto das lembranças ruins da ave, mas ele foi ferido por ela... Somente a água da fonte nascente pode purificá-lo.

-Eu sei. O fogo é o elemento purificador, mas não podemos simplesmente torrá-lo como fiz ao corvo, precisamos desse garoto vivo. – ela ficou séria.

-Se ele não beber dessa água em menos de seis horas ele morrerá...

-E se ele morrer aqui isso significa que o corpo que ficou na terra ficará eternamente a espera da alma. – ela comentou nervosa olhando muito penalizada com sofrimento do garoto que não parava de sangrar pela boca e nariz.

**

* * *

**

A casa em forma e ovo foi deixada para trás.

Uma carruagem prateada era puxada por pássaros de fogo, que lembravam duas Fênix, lá dentro Escarlate matinha Duo aquecido com compressas de água morna e lençóis quentes, Ávila o olhava com pena amparando com uma toalha o sangue que o jovem expelia ainda pelo nariz em médios filetes ou pequenas golfadas pela boca.

-Apressem-se minhas aves de fogo. – Escarlate pediu olhando para fora da carruagem. –Ele não vai suportar muito tempo. Está com muita febre... – ela comentou muito preocupada.

-Se ele não viver eu não vou me perdoar nunca. A guarda dele é minha responsabilidade. Ávila se culpou penosamente.

A carruagem seguiu.

Duo sofria em febre e dor lá dentro. Somente as águas da fonte nascente podiam o salvar.

* * *

Valeu os comentários,

Mil beijos,  
Hina


	3. Chapter 3

**Lembranças

* * *

**

**II. Sombras sobre luz

* * *

**

A carruagem prateada seguia pelo céu azul levada pelas aves de fogo de Escarlate.

A situação de Duo era no mínimo penosa. Ele ainda sangrava muito e deixava escapar de seus lábios entreabertos suspiros chorosos de dor e angústia. Era como se estivesse em um estado de coma sendo consumido por uma febre altíssima.

Nesse momento Duo estava visitando o misterioso mundo dos sonhos perturbadores. O jovem humano não tinha como despertar, porém teria feito se pudesse.

_Ele era ainda um menino e andava sozinho por um caminho de terra, seus olhos grandes e violetas vasculhavam os arredores em busca de alguém que pudesse lhe levar de volta para casa, porém não havia pessoas ali, apenas morros e morros coberto por túmulos. Era um cemitério interminável. Milhares de lápides e tumbas, crucifixos de pedra, flores secas, etc. _

_Ele não sabia quanto tempo continuaria vagando por ali, porém em cada túmulo que passava via dor e lágrimas, ele podia ver a forma como as pessoas morreram, podia sentir a mesma dor que eles sentiram, a mesma angústia. O menino assustado seguia sozinho sentindo a dor do mundo morto. _

Escarlate o olhava com pesar, sabia o local ruim que ele estava visitando.

-Parece que ele está no vale da morte, e sabemos o quanto isso é terrível para ele. O Coitado deve estar sentindo cada pesar daquelas almas. É muito sofrimento. – a moça comentou nervosa, porém pouco podia fazer.

-Pobre criança. Estamos quase chegando. Natal vai nos ajudar. – o mulato falou acariciando os cabelos úmidos de Duo.

**

* * *

**

Aquele mundo era extremamente belo. Grama verde, rica fauna, florestas de climas diversos, fontes, lagos e mares, etc.

O que poucos sabiam era que abaixo daquele belo paraíso havia um outro mundo, uma civilização que vivia abaixo da terra sem nunca ver a luz do Sol.

Os que conheciam sua existência temia a maldade e ambição daqueles seres que jamais saiam da chamada galeria SubTerra, a não ser para praticar alguma maldade.

A vida abaixo da terra não era boa. Era uma vida sem cores, cheiros, gostos, etc. Havia pouco a fazer por ali e a maioria dos seres que habitavam aquele lugar odiava aquela vida, exceto por um ser em especial, o Senhor Sombra.

Senhor Sombra era como conheciam uma estranha entidade que percorria aquelas galerias subterrâneas. Não tinha uma forma física definida sendo composto por uma névoa de sombras e fumaça negra, era pura magia do mal.

Percorrendo um imenso e escuro túnel tinha-se acesso a uma saleta iluminada por tochas. Ali era a morada daquele ser tão temido.

-Falharam novamente? – a voz grave e arrastada reverberou por aquelas paredes de pedra úmidas. O ser que falava havia acabado de sair das sombras.

-Sinto muito. – uma moça estava com ele na sala, escondia-se numa túnica negra com um capuz que lhe escondia o rosto. Sua face era um enigma. Por isso lhe chamavam de Enigma, a guardiã da porta do inferno.

-Idiota. – as sombras se moveram tomando a forma de um corpo indecifrável. –Eu quero a pedra do garoto, essa pedra é a chave para libertar o ser que pode deter nosso mestre.

-Nosso mestre não pode mesmo estar preocupado com um humano idiota. – a moça falou.

-Enigma. Você mesma viu o poder da pedra quando tocada por aquele menino. Ele tem uma coisa que os outros humanos não têm e nenhum de nós tem. Não é magia o que o faz sentir e vivenciar as histórias. Aquilo é um dom, um maldito dom que se for usado para o fim de libertar o salvador nosso mestre jamais irá conseguir esse mundo e você sabe que o Conquistador sempre tem tudo o que quer. – as sombras que formavam a impressão de ter um corpo ali se agitaram.

-Escarlate e Ávila estão com o menino. Será muito difícil. – ela lembrou. Eu vi com os olhos do corvo que enviei, mas meu animal o feriu.

-Ótimo. Eles então só podem estar indo atrás de Natal para usar a fonte nascente, porém, você guiará as sombras até a fonte antes que eles cheguem. – Senhor Sombra ordenou.

-Será feito. – Enigma era um das únicas que conhecia exatamente como se encontrar a fonte nascente, afinal ela havia sido criada com Natal, o ser que era incumbido de guardar as águas da fonte. – A fonte nascente padecerá nas sombras. – a moça se levantou decidida, afinal não seria poupada se acaso tivesse uma terceira falha.

**

* * *

**

Enquanto isso os dois pássaros de fogo baixaram vôo se fundindo em apenas um e desaparecendo numa fumaça laranja quando se aproximaram do solo. A carruagem prateada sofreu um solavanco forte quando bateu contra o chão largada pelos pássaros.

-Você podia treinar esses pássaros melhor. – Ávila comentou.

-Não reclama. Eles nos trouxeram te aqui, não? E da próxima vez ordene um dos seus. – ela falou.

Haviam chegado a uma planície muito ampla. Ali ficava a fonte nascente.

Quando Escarlate e Ávila desceram da carruagem um jovem lhes esperava sorrindo. O rapaz era tão bonito e seu sorriso parecia ter alguma propriedade calmante. Seus olhos eram grandes e de um azul translúcido como o próprio céu daquela região, os cabelos curtos e loiros se moviam levemente com a suave brisa que soprava.

-Precisamos chegar à fonte. – Ávila se apressou falando ao garoto a sua frente.

-Eu sei. É por causa dele? – o jovem loiro olhou com aqueles olhos grandes e curiosos para o menino nos braços do alto mulato. –Ouvi dizer que é um humano, mas parece tão novinho? Uma criança ainda. É muito bonito também e coitado, parece estar sofrendo tanto. – de fato todas as conclusões apontadas pelo rapaz loiro eram bem óbvias e eles apenas perdiam tempo, mas o estranho loiro se aproximou afastando a franja ensopada de suor do rosto de Duo num carinho quase infantil. –É muito bonito mesmo. – suspirou voltando a sorrir.

-Quatre sabemos que Duo é realmente belo, mas temos que ajudá-lo. Ele foi ferido por um dos corvos de Enigma e não podemos perder mais tempo. – a ruiva falou quase num grito, ela realmente não tinha muita paciência com aquele rapaz falante e curioso.

-Eu compreendo... Só estava sentindo como ele está. Acho que dará tempo chegar à fonte antes que ele... – o loiro explicou, mas parou bruscamente tocando a testa com as pontas dos dedos e fazendo uma expressão séria e compenetrada, como se estivesse recebendo alguma ordem.

-O que foi dessa vez? – Escarlate o ia interromper, mas Ávila pediu que ela se calasse.

-Vamos. – Quatre era um jovem e belo rapaz, até o dado momento poucas pessoas conheciam suas funções naquela terra, porém isso o menos importante. Ele era discípulo de Natal que era uma espécie de deus naquela região, responsável pela prosperidade das colheitas e guarda da fonte nascente. –Ah... Natal estava me dizendo para passarmos em seu palácio antes de seguirmos até a fonte. – Quatre avisou sorrindo. –Não se preocupe com o garoto, ele vai agüentar até a fonte. – ele sorriu.

Assim seguiram por uma estrada cercada pelos mais belos jardins. Flores diversas estouravam em uma explosão de cores e formatos. Havia uma riqueza de frutos e cheiros, os mais diversos pássaros e borboletas eram atraídos para aquele jardim.

-Esse é o jardim Universal. Dizem que existe uma amostra de cada planta que existe em nosso reino nesse jardim, mas eu não sei se é verdade, pois nunca procurei saber isso com Natal. Na verdade ele também não fala muito comigo, e ultimamente anda tão misterioso, como se soubesse de algo que ninguém mais sabe, e eu sou tão curioso que... – Quatre falava ininterruptamente.

-Meu rapaz. – Ávila o interrompeu já estando muitíssimo impaciente. –Tem certeza que estamos chegando? – ele queria logo estar com Natal e depois seguir para a fonte, porém quando olhava a sua frente apenas o que via era o caminho e os jardins, nem sinal do palácio encantado.

-Arf, eu sei como sou indesejado quando começo a falar. – Quatre comentou. –Chegamos. – anunciou.

-Mas... Não há nada ali... – O mulato ia protestar, porém ao olhar novamente a sua frente esbarrava com a imagem de uma imponente construção com torres altas. –Não havia nada ali. – ele completou sabendo que nunca devia subestimar a magia de um deus.

Entrando palácio adentro as salas eram amplas, porém todas vazias dando uma sensação solitária. Não havia decoração ou moveis, apenas as paredes brancas e sem vida.

Quatre os guiou para uma sala redonda.

Finalmente Natal surgiu para eles. Era um ser belíssimo, porém sua beleza não era natural. A pele extremamente branca contornada por cabelos muito longos e lisos de um claro amarelo, quase sem cor. Os olhos eram grandes e de um verde-água raro, os lábios finos enfeitavam com riqueza aquele rosto divino. De longe não se sabia ao certo que sexo definir para Natal, visto que seu corpo, mesmo escondido por uma leve túnica cinza, apresentava curvas bem femininas, mas com ausência de seios.

-É sempre bom ter amigos em minha casa. – ele sorriu se aproximando. –Não há muito tempo, afinal o menino precisa de cuidados. –ficou sério olhando para Duo se remexendo dolorosamente nos braços fortes do homem alto.

-Temos que levá-lo a fonte. – Escarlate se adiantou.

-Vocês irão, mas antes é preciso saber que o Senhor Sombra deseja a vida desse menino. – Natal falou simples.

-Mas porque o Sombra ia... – a ruiva ia falar, mas Natal pediu que o deixasse explicar com um aceno de mão.

-Ele está servindo ao Conquistador. Eles precisam parar esse menino antes que ele use a pedra de ametista e liberte o rei das profecias. O problema é que nenhum de nós e muito menos o Senhor Sombra, sabemos como ele fará isso.

-Que vamos fazer? – a moça finalmente falou.

-Se for o destino de nosso reino perdurar ao ataque do Conquistador dos mundos, o destino nos guiará, por isso vocês devem apenas seguir e fugir. No caminho encontrão outras pessoas que os ajudarão, e espero que encontrem as respostas. – Natal falava seriamente. –Mas ouçam. Essa jornada será iniciada por muitos. – o ser vasculhou os olhos de cada um ali naquela sala, mas poucos dos que iniciarem terminarão. – terminou de falar e erguendo sua mão logo atrás de si se abrira um caminho cercado de jardim que era similar ao caminho que os havia trazido até ali. –Sigam adiante, chegarão até a fonte.

-Achei que viria conosco. – Escarlate falou.

-Hoje receberei uma visita muito importante, devo ficar. – ele sorriu. –Quatre. – chamou seu discípulo. –Sei que falta aprender muita coisa ainda, mas deverá estar pronto para ajudar o garoto em meu lugar. –Natal falou acariciando o rosto confuso de seu jovem aprendiz colocando no pescoço dele um cantil de couro. – Você tem a fonte nascente dentro de si. – o mestre falou ao aprendiz.

**

* * *

**

Seguindo adiante deixaram Natal para trás. Quatre carregava o cantil sem saber o que continha ou mesmo o que fazer com ele e principalmente o que o mestre quis lhe dizer com a última frase. O loiro se apressou em seguir o caminho até a fonte. Duo estava agora muito pálido com o sangue escorrendo pelo nariz, seu semblante parecia estar cada vez mais desamparado e frágil nos braços fortes de seu guardião.

Caminharam por um tempo imenso quando finalmente avistaram a fonte a sua frente. Era mesmo mágica. Ela surgia no ar e formava um lago cristalino que reunia em torno de si as mais belas flores, e pássaros e animais e vida.

-De pressa. – Escarlate correu, mas algo a parou.

Naquele momento foi como se o chão tremesse forte. A fonte pareceu evaporar rapidamente desde a nascente deixando no ar o vapor do que um dia foi uma queda de água tão cristalina. Foi tudo tão rápido e inesperado. Tudo ao redor da fonte foi se tornado sem cor, como se estivesse sendo evaporado, carbonizado. As flores, animais, tudo se tornando cinza e sumindo no ar, com num grande fumaça tóxica.

-O que é isso? – Quatre se perguntou apavorado. Toda a vida estava se tornando cinza. Ao redor deles todo o jardim estava queimando e se reduzindo nas temíveis cinzas.

Como se uma energia negra estivesse passando e lambendo toda a vida que antes existia ali.

-Sombras está aqui. Só pode ser ele. – Escarlate anunciou mantendo-se em guarda, mas a verdade era que pouco podia fazer contra aquele ser das trevas.

-Vejam! Lá! – Ávila chamou a atenção.

Eles puderam ver uma cena inacreditável.

Diante de seus olhos o palácio que se mantinha escondido por encanto surgira para em seguida ser tomado de uma sombra escura e tornado cinza, como tudo por ali.

Um vento quente e putrefato passou a correr por todo o local.

-Que vamos fazer? Não podemos fugir. – Quatre gritara assustado quando a neblina escura passara por eles, porém não os tocara. –Natal está nos mantendo seguros, mas por quanto tempo? – o rapaz notara ao redor deles um campo luminoso feito por seu mestre.

O vento soprou com mais força fazendo um corpo de sombras se materializar e seguir veloz na direção do grupo ilhado no campo de luz. Sombra queria a pedra ametista, porém quando estava quase se aproximando a terra tremeu surgindo ninguém menos que Natal.

-Maldito. – Sombras o olhou por um breve momento, talvez avaliando as condições de seu oponente. – Hum... Se eu não fosse acabar com seu corpo até torná-lo pó, eu bem que gozaria uma diversão com você. – ele falou antes de partir para cima do outro ser.

-É mesmo? Meu corpo te atrai? – Natal gemeu medindo forças com Sombras. –Eu não posso dizer o mesmo de você, afinal nem tem um corpo. – ele provocara aumentando sua energia luminosa.

Natal medindo forças com ninguém menos que o Senhor Sombras era uma cena inusitada, ambos os seres sempre se mantiveram distantes um do outro, pois o choque de suas forças teria um desenrolar catastrófico, a julga pelo jardim universal que jazia queimando em cinzas.

-Mestre. – Quatre sentiu o poder de seu mestre sendo tragado aos poucos.

E sem seguida uma explosão violenta engoliu toda a luz que banhava aquele lugar. Natal havia perdido.

Rapidamente as nuvens de trevas tomaram o lugar, somente no pequeno círculo que eles estavam ainda havia vida e cor, mas estava se fechando, as sombras se aproximando. Nenhum deles sabia exatamente o que fazer, afinal se Natal havia sido morto daquela forma ninguém poderia fazer muito por eles, a fonte estava acabada. Sombras se aproximava por um raio de 360º, quando estavam bem próximo quase os tocando todos puderam sentir como se toda a luz estivesse sendo tragada de dentro deles.

-A sombra que se alimenta da luz. – Escarlate falou vencida fechando os olhos segundos antes de as sombras avançarem de vez sobre o círculo que os defendia, uma vez que Natal havia sido destruído não mais haviam mais defesas.

Um momento os separava da morte. Duo se mantinha desacordado, mas o menino de seus sonhos fora arrancado do cemitério na qual seguia para cair em um tufão colorido. Ele então pode ver o exato momento que a sombra se aproximava, pode sentir o perigo, o medo e seus olhos violetas se abriram por um momento e aconteceu algo mágico, como se o tempo se congelasse.

Duo aproveitou esse mínimo momento para tocar a pedra em seu pescoço. Essa ação determinou suas vidas, no exato momento que a sombra consumia a luz um tufão colorido aconteceu e quando as nuvens escuras engolfaram o pequeno círculo de luz eles já não estavam mais lá. Haviam sido tragados pelo tufão que Duo sempre provocava quando tocava com os dedos aquela pedra.

O tufão em cores sumira levando-os para algum lugar longe dali.

O que um dia já foi chamado de o jardim Universal agora não passava de um campo vasto. Escuro e morto. Montes de cinzas estavam por todos os cantos. Era o fim do belo jardim Universal.

Enigma surgira das trevas. Um manto negro cobria todo seu corpo terminado com um capuz que lhe ocultava a face.

-Fizemos um bonito trabalho nesse maldito jardim. – aquela voz arrastada, um tanto quanto rouca falou.

-Acho que sim. – ela respondeu. Ao seu lado havia um ser formado de trevas, não tinha corpo. –É só uma pena que eu tenha que ter te trazido até aqui. Quando eu era aprendiz de Natal ele me fez jurar que jamais revelaria a localização do jardim Universal a ninguém que pudesse o destruir. E ironicamente uma das únicas coisas que podem destruiu a luz é a sombra.

-Não se culpe Enigma, Natal só perdeu para mim porque já havia oferecido seus poderes a outra pessoa, caso contrário eu não teria o vencido.

-Como? Mas eu sempre achei que ele um dia ia me dar esses poderes.

-Não seja tola. Você deixou de ser pupila dele quando se entregou a mim. Aqueles que aceitam as sombras jamais voltarão à luz. – Senhor Sombras falou. –Só é uma pena que o menino tenha escapado de minhas mãos... Mas iremos os encontrar novamente.

-O menino não vai viver, você destruiu a fonte. – a moça lembrou.

-Mulher. Natal delegou seus poderes ao idiota loiro. Ele agora tem a chave da fonte, se for mesmo merecedor da confiança que Natal lhe deu esse loiro saberá como salvar o garoto.

Eles ficaram em silêncio olhando o campo escuro que havia se tornado o jardim Universal.

Duo havia conseguido em um momento de inconsciência levá-los para longe, viajando no seu turbilhão de cores para algum lugar seguro, porém ainda tinham que oferecer a ele o poder da fonte nascente. E esta havia sido tornada cinzas pelo poder do Senhor Sombras quando esse matou Natal, o deus da prosperidade.

Agora, segundo o senhor Sombras Quatre era a única pessoa capaz de usar aqueles poderes, porém o jovem loiro parecia ainda não saber disso.

* * *

Mais um capítulo...

Beijos,  
Hina


	4. Chapter 4

**Lembranças

* * *

**

**III. O beijo da vida

* * *

**

Quando finalmente conseguiram sentir seus pés ao chão notaram que estavam bem distantes do jardim Universal.

O tufão se desfez suavemente. Eles se olharam com pesar. Haviam perdido um grande aliado e a chance de salvar o garoto. Ávila olhara para o jovem em seus braços vendo que ele agora parara de se mover e respirava lentamente, como em seus momentos finais.

Estava tudo acabado agora. Natal havia sido morto por Sombras e Duo estava morrendo sem a fonte.

-O campo de gelo. – Quatre comentou cansado e vencido. Eles haviam sido levados para o pólo norte daquele estranho país.

O cenário branco-neve tomava o local de canto a canto. A mulher ruiva deixara-se tombar de joelhos ao chão. Suas pernas não conseguiam mais suportar o peso de seu corpo. Seu vestido estava rapidamente ficando opaco, perdendo o brilho a cada momento, sinal que as estrelas estava sendo tragadas. Escarlate tinha seu poder alimentado pelo Sol, uma vez que não havia os raios solares ali ela ficava fraca demais.

-Escarlate. – Ávila se preocupou.

-Esse é nosso destino, amigo. Aqui nesse lugar minhas forças são quase nulas. O frio é demais para mim. – ela acabou desmaiando.

-Não conseguiremos. – Quatre choramingou retirando seu próprio manto azul claro para cobrir a moça desacordada.

Ávila pôs Duo na neve se preocupando com a ruiva. Agora tinham mais problemas que antes. Agora tinham dois doentes e um rapaz choroso.

-O primeiro passo é encontrar um abrigo, ou vamos congelar. Arrumar uma forma de nos aquecer e caçar algo para o alimento. – Ávila falou depois de suspirar fundo. –Garoto, ainda não está acabado. – animou o loiro. –Eu levo a ruiva, você se encarrega do Duo. – o guerreiro negro chefiou trazendo a mulher nos braços.

Assim seguiram. O terreno era por demais acidentado, o frio e o vento eram mais que empecilhos. Quatre sentia uma forte dificuldade de se mover ainda mais levando Duo nas costas.

Mas tinha que conseguir ao menos carregar o rapaz, uma vez que nada podia fazer por ele. As palavras de seu mestre não lhe saiam da cabeça.

-Que eu posso fazer? – Quatre se perguntou baixinho sentindo a respiração de Duo próxima ao seu rosto. O menino humano estava num quase morrer de partir o coração.

O loiro fechou os olhos de longos cílios em certo momento sentido como aquele corpo que trazia era morno e macio, havia também um perfume tão gostoso exalando dali, daqueles cabelos tão belos. Novamente a respiração lenta de Duo. Morna e delicada. –Não morra. – Quatre passou a conversar com Duo, parecia tão insano, mas ele seguiu o caminho trocando algumas palavras com o jovem adormecido.

Ávila olhou para trás confuso, porém nada falou ao ver a ingenuidade de Quatre conversando com o menino humano, como se ele pudesse ouvir alguma coisa.

Mas Duo podia sentir. Era sou talento especial sentir com intensidade tudo aquilo que fazia contato com seu corpo. E ele sentia, mesmo que muito distante. Mesmo estando de volta ao sôfrego cemitério ele podia sentir alguma coisa tão morna e confortante vindo de Quatre.

-Você precisa viver. É tão lindo. É sério, mas lindo que as ninfas do oceano. Seu corpo é tão morninho, é muito gostoso de tocar. – o loiro sorriu com uma fungada de Duo, depois voltou a ficar triste quando lembrara que aquela fungada mais forte era apenas mais sangue escapando do nariz do humano. –Que pena. Eu queria muito que você ficasse vivo. – comentou. –Mas eu não posso fazer nada por você. Infelizmente não posso fazer nada.

Eles haviam andando por quase uma hora quando Ávila avistou uma gruta. Era bem perigoso, uma vez que naquela época do ano espécies estranhas de ursos usavam aquele tipo de gruta como abrigo para o frio, mas não havia alternativa. Ou encaravam o frio mortal daquele pólo, ou o urso. Optando por lutar com um urso, se preciso fosse, eles entraram.

-Agora pare com esse monólogo imbecil. – o mulato falou para o loiro.

-Não é imbecil, ele parece me ouvir. Quase posso ouvi-lo me respondendo. O Duo me ouve sim. – Quatre falou manhoso se defendendo.

-Pelos deuses. – Ávila estava farto. –Isso não é uma brincadeira, garoto. Seu mestre morreu tornado em cinza, Duo está morrendo, e vai morrer pondo sangue e sofrendo e ainda tem que ouvir essa sua voz estúpida. Será que dá para calar essa boca inútil? – ele gritara fazendo sua voz soar repetidas vezes dentro da caverna.

Quatre piscara seus olhos grandes num tom ferido. Ele não era um inútil, embora nada pudesse fazer para ajudar nesse momento.

Seguiram pela caverna escura agora em um silêncio pesado. Quatre fungara algumas vezes, mas manteve-se quieto deixando as lágrimas escorrerem por sua face sem que Ávila percebesse no escuro.

Quando finalmente chegaram a uma plana região dentro da caverna puderam ter uma visão menos escura. Uma fenda no teto deixava passar alguma pouca claridade do dia, embora não houvesse Sol.

Os olhos apurados do guerreiro moreno vasculharam o local. –Esse lugar estar sendo usado por alguém. – ele comentou vendo lenha e um resto de fogueira apagada.

-Então é perigoso ficar. –Quatre se apressou espremendo Duo em seus braços.

-Pode ser, mas não temos outra opção. – o mulato pôs sua carga no chão. –Você vai ficar aqui e cuidar de Escarlate e Duo. Dará a sua vida para proteger os dois. Não fale mais com o Duo, e não se mova até eu voltar. – Ávila dera as costas olhando para fogueira. –Vamos acender isso aqui por causa do frio e... – ele falava agora se pondo entretido com fogueira quando o loiro se lançou em sua cintura.

-Não me deixe aqui, por favor. – o jovem muito assustado largara Duo num baque ao chão e se agarrara a cintura do guerreiro. –Por favor. – Agora ele gemia deixando as lágrimas caírem.

-Quatre. – Ávila foi pego tão de surpresa por aquele abraço. Ele vinha de uma tribo de guerreiros, na sua terra não era costume esse tipo de manifestação afetiva, mas não tinha como negar o sentimento agradável que foi ser tocado por aquele belo rapaz. –Deixe disso. –desconcertado o guerreiro se voltou para o jovem, mas acabou acariciando os cabelos loiros dele sentindo o quão macio era ali. Era bom ficar o abraçando e o tocando.

-Por favor, você me faz sentir seguro. – Quatre chorou.

-Deuses. Se fosse em outra ocasião essa sua atitude me levaria ao jogá-lo aqui mesmo no chão e... Deus sabe o que eu faria. – Ávila o empurrou finalmente, mas não tinha nenhum rancor nos olhos. –Você fica com eles aqui que eu volto logo. –falou de forma incisiva se afastando lentamente de Quatre. –Agora vou acender uma fogueira e você vai pegar Escarlate e Duo e ficar bem pertinho deles e se aquecer. – ele falava fazendo gestos com as mãos para acalmar o menino loiro.

Quatre seguira o ordenado. Ele juntara Escarlate e Duo em canto da caverna e ficara quieto. Seus olhos azuis arregalados esperando que a qualquer momento alguma coisa ruim fosse acontecer. Rezava apenas para Ávila voltar o mais rápido possível.

Ávila por sua vez não conseguiu mais tirar de sua cabeça aquele toque do garoto. Como fora quente aquilo.

-O que está dando em mim? Ele é apenas um garoto bobo e assustado. – o guerreiro se sentenciou. –Mas Natal... – ele parou olhando para a neve que tanto lhe lembrava a pele do deus morto e seus punhos se fecharam com raiva. –Maldito Sombras, eu vou vingá-lo.

O guerreiro seguiu caminho. Ele não havia dito a ninguém e talvez agra pouco importasse, Natal levara aquele segredo consigo para a morte, mas o fato era que quando muito jovens eles haviam se cruzado em um dos caminhos da vida. Apaixonaram-se... Porém Ávila era um guerreiro solitário e Natal um deus poderoso, não teria dado certo.

O próprio Natal havia esquecido aquilo, sempre que se encontrava ele nunca tocava no assunto, como se aquele amor nunca tivesse existido.

-Mas eu podia ter sido o pai do filho dele... Quase fui eu. – o guerreiro balançou a cabeça tentando definitivamente afastar aquele pensamento. Natal estava morto, seu amor por ele também.

* * *

Na caverna Quatre se encolheu ainda mais sentido o frio tomar seu corpo. Ele passou os olhos pelo manto que vestira a mulher ruiva, havia uma certa vontade de retomar o tecido, mas pelo rosto gélido dela estava precisando mais que ele.

-Droga... E ainda sou chamado de inútil. – resmungou se apertando mais ao corpo de Duo. –Ao menos ele é bem mais quente que ela. –Quatre comentou tocando o rosto do humano.

Estavam iluminados pela fogueira. Os dedos finos do loiro afastaram os cabelos lisos de Duo naquele rosto bonito, depois limpara o ralo filete de sangue que escorria do nariz do menino. –Mesmo assim ainda é belo. – o jovem falou aproximando seu rosto do de Duo... Ia beijá-lo desejosamente quando um barulho repentino o fez largar o humano.

-Quem está ai? – Quatre gritou se levantando medrosamente.

Um novo barulho, e em seguida uma breve corrida, era como pernas se movendo rápidas na sua direção.

-Nãaaooo! – Quatre se viu gritando em pânico.

Durante um momento breve ele imaginou toda sorte do mundo, podia ser qualquer coisa, mas sua mente fértil havia pensado nas piores coisas e criaturas. Seus olhos mantiveram-se fechados. No momento seguinte nada aconteceu.

-Não vai atacar? – Quatre finalmente abrira os olhos lentamente e para sua surpresa havia um esquilo da floresta a olhá-lo curioso. –Não pode ser só isso. – ele falou frustrado sentindo o rosto corar fortemente. –Talvez Ávila tenha mesmo razão. Sou um inútil, mas graças aos deuses sou um inútil vivo. Graças aos deuses era só um esquilo. –ele comentou sentando-se ao chão esfregando o peito aliviado. –Que susto. – o jovem suspirava alterado, havia tomado sim um baita susto.

Sem notar o que fazia ele abriu o cantil tomando um grande gole, devia ser apenas água e para uma hora como aquela, em que quase morreu de medo, vinha a ajudar bastante. Virando o cantil ele deixou cair em sua garganta uma gostosa quantidade de água. Nem sabia se podia tomar daquela água mais aquele inesperado susto o levara a tal ação.

Ele saboreou a água sentindo o efeito do susto passar.

Mais calmo Quatre se encolheu novamente. Duo fungou ao seu lado chamando sua atenção e era tão estranho. Antes de ser interrompido pelo esquilo, que ele achara ser algum tipo de besta de dez cabeças, ele estava quase beijando o menino humano, mas agora tinha mais vontade ainda de tocar aqueles lábios. E era realmente estranho, porque era um desejo que o queimava por dentro.

Quatre se deitou ao lado do menino humano acariciando docemente o rosto dele.

-Aiii... Duo. Se você tiver que morrer assim queria ao menos provar seus lábios antes. – o loiro falou e fechando os olhos de forma macia foi aproximando seu rosto. Sentindo a respiração fraca de Duo se juntar a sua. –Que seja assim. –Quatre abriu os lábios capturando os de Duo e sentindo como era macio e quente. Tão gostoso de beijar, tão úmidos e delicados.

O loiro sorriu fazendo que sua língua rolasse para a boca de Duo vasculhando os cantinhos, sentindo um leve gosto metálico de sangue, mas o beijo era incomum, talvez o melhor beijo que Quatre já tivesse dado em toda a vida.

Duo era um sensitivo que nunca havia sido beijado.

Sentir alguém tocar os lábios já era uma sensação por demais sensacional, porém para alguém como Duo era bem mais que isso.

Ele foi tragado com violência para um mundo de sensações e cores. Em sua mente vira passar muito veloz a história da vida de Quatre, mestre Natal dando a luz ao bebê, mestre Natal olhando-o com estremo carinho, contando os dedinhos e sorrindo.

Quatre crescendo e recebendo os ensinamentos, toda a vida de Quatre passando como um flash. E finalmente a fonte, a força da fonte tomando o corpo de Duo, ele viu o jovem loiro tomando a água do cantil e o beijo... A fonte estava no cantil, a água da fonte.

-Foi realmente um beijo bom. – Quatre falou largando Duo ao chão com um breve carinho.

Fora da caverna estava muito frio. Estava bem frio quando finalmente o homem que estava a usando como abrigo voltara de sua caçada. Ele tinha uma carga de carne de veado da floresta no ombro. Suas vestes feitas também de pele de animais estavam ensangüentadas. Trazia uma faca presa à cintura e um facho de flechas preso às costas junto com o arco.

O recém chegado suspirou cansado, porém não se enganava, seu faro era de um exímio caçador. Havia algo errado ali, havia mais alguém dentro da caverna.

Em silêncio ele deixou a carne no chão e seguiu lentamente de forma a não fazer barulho. Ao passo que ia se aproximando da ala central da gruta ia vendo a luz oscilante da fogueira, seu arco foi armado e apontado minuciosamente. Movendo-se lentamente ele pensou que ação tomar, se atirava primeiro ou se dava alguma chance de explicação a quem tivesse ousado invadir sua gruta, porém também podia ser apenas um animal violento.

-Quem são vocês? – a voz firme tomou o ambiente.

Quatre olhou na direção da voz. Havia um homem ali parado apontando ameaçadoramente um arco para ele. A sua reação a seguir teria realmente que ser outro susto, porém a luz oscilante da fogueira deixava o rosto daquele homem nítido e Quatre achou que estava na frente de simplesmente o homem mais belo que já havia visto. Certo, ele sabia que estava exagerando, talvez Duo fosse mais lindo que qualquer outro, mas a beleza desse homem era diferente. O loiro sentiu algo mudando dentro de si e seu coração bater acelerado, seu estômago se moveu de forma incômoda, bem como seu baixo ventre começou a despertar de forma estranha, tão desconfortável.

O rapaz se aproximou um pouco e o loiro pode ver que era forte e alto, os músculos sobressaiam da pele de animais que cobria seu corpo. Os olhos eram de uma cor esverdeada que Quatre não soube definir direito pela pouca luminosidade, os cabelos curtos terminavam em um bonito topete. Era realmente um espécime viril de homem.

_-Ele é lindo. Quem será?_ – Quatre pensou sem poder falar nada.

-Vamos! Quem são vocês? – o arco tremeu ligeiramente naquelas mãos firmes, os olhos se abriram perigosamente.

-P-por favor, não atire. Só estamos nos aquecendo do frio. Apenas isso. Não mexemos em nada, vamos embora assim que nosso amigo que foi caçar voltar. Eu não mexi em nada, apenas a fogueira porque estava muito frio e... – Quatre passara a falar de forma alucinada interpolando as palavras.

-Deus. Já chega. Eu fiz apenas uma pergunta simples, tente me devolver uma resposta simples. – o caçador falou girando os olhos. Estava naquela sina de caçador há tempo o suficiente para saber que aquele menino assustado não podia ser perigoso.

-Desculpe. – o loiro falou desistindo de tentar se explicar.

-Tudo bem. Invade minha caverna, instala seus amigos aqui, usa minha fogueira... De onde você são? O que querem? – ele abaixou o arco definitivamente.

-Bom, é uma longa história. Eu sou Quatre, esse é Duo e essa é Escarlate.

-Hn. Sou Trowa Barton. Eu estou caçando. – ele falou passando pelo jovem loiro deixando seu arco encostado na parede. –Estou com fome. – comentou se abaixando para aumentar a fogueira e finalmente voltando à atenção para o jovem ele sorriu. –Sente-se. – pediu polidamente.

-Porque não está na sua casa? – Quatre perguntou sentando-se. –Se eu pudesse estaria na minha. – completou.

-Porque não pode?

-Não a tenho mais. Foi tudo tornado em cinzas... – o loiro explicou.

Trowa o olhou assustado. Aquela informação tinha sentido para si. Ele sabia que uma das únicas formas de um lugar ser tornado em cinza poderia ser obra do Senhor Sombras a serviço do Conquistador. – Fugindo do Sombras? – Trowa o olhou e Quatre moveu a cabeça positivamente.

A conversa estava interessante. Trowa Barton era um rapaz agradável. Quatre sentara-se mais próximo sem conseguir remover seus olhos do caçador, mas um barulho os chamou a atenção e dessa vez parecia ser algo bem mais perigoso que um esquilo. As pegadas contra o chão de pedra soavam barulhentas.

-Merda. – Trowa ainda tentou alcançar o arco, mas um enorme urso de formas pavorosas estava muito próximo, não daria tempo. O caçador por extinto se jogou contra o loiro o derrubando no processo e impedindo que uma das patas da fera atingisse o garoto.

-Meus Deuses! – Quatre se apertou ainda mais ao rapaz no chão.

-Tudo bem, tenha calma. – Trowa o afagou preocupado. Não sabia ao certo o motivo, mas aquele belo rapaz merecia ser tratado com cuidado.

A fera se voltou ameaçadoramente para os dois meninos no chão. Trowa girou com Quatre os afastando um pouco e seguindo para mais próximo da saída da gruta.

-Agora se levante lentamente, vamos sair correndo daqui. Ele parece se interessar por seu amigo, isso nos dará tempo. – Trowa avisou falando baixo ao ouvido do loiro.

Quatre apesar do medo e pânico sentira os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiando com aquele hálito quente ao seu ouvido. Mas o que Trowa dissera. O urso estava indo para Duo.

-Nãoo! – Quatre gritou quando viu a fera aproximar seu focinho úmido do jovem humano.

Duo havia sido trazido de volta daquele mundo de dores dos mortos quando Quatre o beijara, porém seu corpo estava por demais debilitado pela grande perda de sangue. Somente com os gritos e a confusão ele foi trazido àquela realidade. Quando se viu consciente sua cabeça rodou miseravelmente, bem como seu corpo se recusou a levantar com urgência. Ele viu os dentes afiados e o hálito forte daquela fera bem diante de si.

-Ahhh... Ai... Droga. Que hora boa para acordar. – Ele gemeu sentido que o monstro o ia atacar a qualquer momento.

O animal não esperou muito, suas garras cortaram o ar na direção de Duo que se encolheu prestes a ser morto, mas essa pancada não veio nunca.

Quando finalmente o jovem humano abriu seus olhos ele viu que o animal havia sido parado por outra estranha besta.

-Mas o que? – ele tentou entender o que estava havendo quando Ávila se jogou sobre ele o levando ao chão num baque surdo, mas evitando que fosse acertado por uma das patas do urso que agora lutava de forma violenta com uma espécie de esquilo gigante.

-Tudo bem com você? Eu encantei esse esquilo quando vi o urso quase te atacar. – o mulato explicou.

-Que está havendo aqui? – Trowa gritou escapando de uma calda de esquilo que veio em sua direção, ele se espremeu contra a parede pegando seu arco.

-Temos que sair dessa caverna depressa. – Ávila falou.

-Eles vão nos matar. – Quatre se agarrou a guerreiro negro de forma íntima. –Por favor, não deixa. – Ele pediu.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, agora. Duo acordou? Mas como? – Ávila voltou sua atenção ao humano que estava a seu lado.

-Eu explico depois... – Duo o cortou. – Vamos passar para a outra parede com cuidado. Quando eles derem uma brecha agente corre. – o menino falou para os demais.

Ávila tomara Escarlate nos braços e se espremera contra a parede. O Esquilo que ele transformara naquele monstro havia jogado o urso contra a outra parede.

-Agora! – Ávila gritou tomando a mão de Quatre enquanto carregava a ruiva no outro braço.

Duo os seguiu assim como Trowa. Eles apenas tiveram que correr de volta para a neve e longe da luta. Aqueles dois animais ia se matar afinal.

O grupo mais inusitado possível correu pela neve fugindo de mais aquele perigoso incidente.

Quando finalmente parara estavam longe o suficiente da caverna. Estavam todos sem ar.

Duo se se encostou a uma árvore sentindo as costelas queimarem com o esforço. O vento ali era tão frio que parecia tentar congelá-los a qualquer momento. O jovem humano se encolheu todo por causa de uma rajada de frio. Seus olhos violetas passearam pelas mãos entrelaçadas de Ávila e Quatre e ele suspirou, sentindo uma pontada de ciúmes, ou mesmo carência, talvez precisasse de uma atenção como aquela também, apenas para se sentir querido.

-Duo? Como? – o guerreiro moreno o olhou lhe fazendo a pergunta.

-Quatre. – Duo olhou para o loiro. Já sabia tudo a seu respeito. –Ele me beijou, na boca. – O humano explicou agora ficando corado. –Tudo bem que não devia tê-lo feito, não sem minha permissão, eu estava guardando para alguém especial... – Duo comentou ainda corado.

-Você o beijou? – Ávila olhou o loiro com estrema descrença, enquanto depositava Escarlate delicadamente na neve.–Eu falei que era para tomar conta dele e não se aproveitar dele. – ralhou.

-Eu... Desculpe-me. – o jovem apenas abaixou a cabeça envergonhado.

-Tudo bem. – Duo se apressou. –Quando ele me beijou eu pude ver. Havia uma pessoa... Um Deus eu acho. Belo e forte como nunca via, seu pai. – Duo garantiu olhando para o jovem loiro. –Eu nem sei como era possível isso, mas nesse mundo estranho, eu o vi dando a luz a você. O vi te dando todo carinho que pode quando você era só um bebê... E...

-Que droga está falando? – Quatre irrompeu quase gritando. Era tão inesperada a reação dele que Duo parou assustado.

-Ele era... Seu pai e te amava muito. Ele escolheu você quando lhe deu a botija com a água da fonte porque sabia que ia morrer... – Duo prosseguiu.

-Você está mentindo. Em tudo! – Quatre agora gritou.

-Não. Ele sabia que ia morrer, que a fonte morreria, por isso ele passou os poderes dele para você, o filho dele, quando te deu água. Você a bebeu... Agora tem os mesmos poderes que seu pai. – Duo estava tão confuso.

As visões que ele tinha nunca eram claras o suficiente e ele sempre se via como se caindo de pára-quedas na vida dos outros, ele nesse momento estava apenas passando as informações que havia conseguido enxergar.

Ele falava rápido vendo que o loiro se alterava muito com tudo que lhe era dito.

-Cala essa boca! – Quatre finalmente gritara acertando o rosto de Duo com um tapa violento que o levara ao chão de cara na neve.

Ninguém falou por um breve instante. Duo manteve-se ao chão. Experimentara as confusões e dores de Quatre quando esse lhe acertara o rosto e acabara sentindo que o rapaz não sabia que era filho daquele belo deus. Para Quatre Natal era apenas seu mestre.

Quatre saiu correndo sem saber aonde ir.

-Vou atrás dele, fiquem aqui. – Ávila saiu no encalço do loiro.

-Você teve o que mereceu. Esse garoto loiro subiu bem no meu conceito. –Trowa falou se sentando numa pedra apoiado em seu arco. –Não acho interessante quando as pessoas ficam bisbilhotando a vida dos outros, muito menos quando elas expõem coisas tão íntimas. – ele completou olhando feio para Duo.

-Você jamais entenderia. – Duo finalmente levantou-se batendo as roupas molhadas. –Você nem imagina como eu desejo deixar de saber da vida dos outros. – ele falou triste sentando-se ao lago do jovem arrastando Escarlate para perto de si na intenção de aquecê-la.

* * *

Mais um... Bom, desculpa os erros (estava meio embriagada quando revisei esse)...

Tina-chan e Persephone-sama são duas fofas fanáticas por fics.. Beijos, gatas.  
Abraços a todos tbm... valeu

**Hina**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lembranças**

**

* * *

**

IV. O caçador da vingança

* * *

Duo ficou em silêncio ao lado do desconhecido caçador esperando que Ávila conseguisse voltar com o jovem Quatre. O vento frio soprou furioso fazendo o menino humano se encolher espremendo o corpo da moça ruiva e sentindo como ela estava desesperada com a possibilidade do fim de sua terra natal.

Não muito longe dali Ávila alcançara Quatre o puxando pelo braço. –O que deu em você? – o mulato perguntou.

-Ele é um mentiroso. – o loiro estava chorando.

-Quatre. Escute. O Duo não faz isso por mal. Essa é a especialidade que o trouxe até aqui para ajudar nosso povo. – ele explicou.

-Como assim?

-Quando ele toca alguma coisa ou alguém ele entra em contato com a história dessa coisa, ou pessoa. Ele tem o inexplicável dom de observar através do toque. Ele apenas passou essa informação de que o Natal era seu pai... – Ávila fez silêncio e depois voltou a falar. –Eu sabia que Natal podia engravidar. Por isso para mim não foi surpresa quando Duo nos disse.

-Eu quase não o conhecia. Duo disse que ele me amava, mas ele nunca demonstrou isso para mim. – o loiro falou secando as lágrimas.

-Natal tinha uma forma muito particular de demonstrar o que sentia. Eu tenho certeza que Duo estava certo quando viu que ele te amava muito. – o guerreiro sorriu acariciando o rosto do mais novo. – ele amava a todos nós.

-Você o conheceu bem. – Quatre afirmou o olhando.

-Eu e Natal vivemos aquilo que se pode chamar de um grande amor. Eu quase fui o pai do filho que ele poderia ter. Natal poderia ter sido fecundado, ou ter procriado sozinho e acho que foi isso que aconteceu porque não soube de ele ter tido mais ninguém depois de mim. – Ávila informou.

-Eu realmente não sabia. – Quatre ficou um tanto quanto chocado. –Mas, você acha que eu posso ter outro pai? Se Natal possa ter gostado de outra pessoa e você não soubesse? – o rapaz estava curioso. De repente sua história começava a lhe interessar.

-Eu não sei. Acho impossível, o nosso amor foi forte demais. – Ávila falou fazendo um breve carinho no rosto choroso de Quatre. Se já havia sentido algo estranho pelo garoto antes, agora que sabia que ele era filho do seu amado estava bem mais cuidadoso. Quatre havia entrado em seu escopo de cuidados e carinhos e em silêncio o guerreiro se prometera cuidar do bem-estar do loiro, assim como no passado havia jurado defender Natal.

* * *

-Porque alguém estaria caçando numa época como essas? – Duo quebrou o silêncio olhando para o rapaz. É suspeito. – ele completou.

-Eu lhe disse que não admiro a sua curiosidade. Você pode não saber, mas existem coisas que agente não gosta de falar com estranhos. – o caçador informou frio cortando o assunto.

-Nossa... – Duo assoviou. Sabia que não devia se aproximar daquele homem e muito menos gostava de usar seus dons, mas ele precisava saber mais. Seu dom para as visões o havia tornado alguém extremamente curioso.

Ele deixou Escarlate deitada sobre a pedra e se aproximou de Trowa. –É que está tão frio aqui. E estamos sozinhos que achei não ter mal em... – seus olhos violetas brilharam de forma diferente como se ficando mais escuros e largos. Num canto de seus lábios surgira um tímido sorriso.

Trowa piscou vendo a proximidade da boca de Duo da sua. O que ele queria afinal com tudo aquilo?

O caçador o segurou pelos ombros sem saber o que fazer. Não sabia se o expelia ou o trazia mais para perto de si. Foi um breve momento onde Duo pode ver que Trowa o estava desejando.

Os olhos verdes do caçador se arregalaram para depois relaxarem. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos quando sua língua passeou lentamente entre eles, como se prevendo o sabor que logo sentiria.

Duo fechou os olhos delicadamente apoiando suas mãos no peito do mais forte buscando mais contato. Seus corpos se aproximaram perigosamente. O humano passeou suas mãos por aqueles músculos, até tocar com a ponta dos dedos no rosto de Trowa. Então ele pode sentir. Pode saber o que Trowa sabia, as dores e alegrias.

Duo se afastou em seguida empurrando o caçador de forma quase desesperada. O tumulto em sua cabeça parecia querer explodi-la. Seus olhos violetas estavam bem esbugalhados até que suas córneas oscilaram debilmente. O jovem humano se ajoelhou vencido pelo peso da vida de Trowa.

-A moça... tão jovem e bela. – Duo falou tremendo.

-Seu... – Trowa se levantara. –Você só queria saber... – um certo tom de mágoa veio do caçador. Duo o havia usado com todo o charme que conseguira. –Eu vou acabar com você. – gemeu se aproximando do rapaz humano que ainda sofria pelas visões que atormentava sua mente.

-Meu Deus. Eu vi o corpo da sua irmã. Eu vi! Completamente dilacerando. Ela sofreu tanto. – Duo chorava trêmulo agarrando Trowa o olhando no fundo dos olhos verdes deles. –Eu sinto tanto por isso.

-Ela foi morta por um maldito animal. Por isso estou aqui. Estou a caça desse monstro. – Trowa falou segurando o rapaz a sua frente pela gola do uniforme verde musgo escuro.

-Ahh... Por favor. Eu não quero mais. Tira isso da minha cabeça! – Duo gemeu sentindo uma náusea muito grande lhe tomar todo o estômago.

-Não. – Trowa o segurava ainda mais próximo de seu corpo fazendo com que se tocassem, sentindo o calor do jovem humano. –Você talvez possa ir além do que eu sei. Talvez você possa sentir o que minha irmã sentiu. – o caçador insistiu agora ficando tenso. –Duo, você pode fazer isso?

-Acho que sim. Mas eu não quero. Pelo amor de Deus, eu não quero. É muita dor... – Duo gemeu agora querendo apenas se livrar daquele homem e daquelas lembranças tão duras.

-Tente. – o caçador insistiu. Se ao menos pudesse saber como e porque tudo aconteceu.

-Eu a vejo correndo pela floresta. Está muito assustada, há alguma coisa atrás dela... Eu nunca vi coisa igual. É rápido e robusto, deixa pegadas fundas... Os cascos afundam na terra, o peito quebra os galhos das árvores... Eu estou vendo os olhos dele... É tão frio. Esse animal... Ele é... – Duo desistiu. Quando sua visão se aproximara da coisa que supostamente havia matado a irmã de Trowa ele havia desistido de ver, pois o sentimento de pânico e medo vinha não só da moça como também daquele animal.

O jovem parou de falar sentindo-se extremamente zonzo e enjoado. – Essa criatura. Ela estava com muito medo, como se estivesse sendo acuada. É como se... Estivesse o tempo todo implorando por liberdade. – Duo comentou gélido. Seus olhos violetas tornaram-se vidrados mirando o ar.

-Não. O que você vê? – Trowa o sacudiu com força. –Seu... Você tem que me dizer... –Tornou a sacudir tendo a atenção de Duo para si, porém o menino mantinha um semblante perdido, seus olhos bobos mirando o rosto de Trowa. Os lábios entreabertos numa expressão vaga.

Duo nada falou apenas se retesou sentindo-se muito enjoado.

Finalmente Trowa o largou quando ele passou a vomitar ajoelhado à neve. Estava completamente enjoado com o que havia visto e sentindo.

Nesse momento Ávila vinha chegando com Quatre.

-Duo? – o mulato se aproximou, mas Trowa tomou sua frente.

-Está tudo bem. Ele apenas viu algo que eu não queria... – o caçador olhou para Quatre que se mantinha mais distante, talvez com receio de se aproximar de Duo. –Ele não faz essas coisas por mal. – Trowa falou para Quatre.

-Eu acho que sei... – o loiro falou vendo que Duo ainda vomitava. –Foi tão ruim assim o que você viu dessa vez? – finalmente Quatre se aproximara de Duo oferecendo um pouco da água no cantil para que ele lavasse a boca. –Acho que não tem problema de você beber essa água.

-Foi... Horrível. – Duo falou débil olhando para Trowa.

Eles seguiram pela neve sem trocar mais palavras.

Trowa ia à frente. Ele não havia decidido o que fazer, se seguia com aquele estranho grupo, ou se partia para sua caçada sozinho.

O fato era que sua irmã mais nova, Caterine, havia sido morta de forma violenta por uma espécie de ser da floresta e Trowa queria vingança contra esse monstro.

Naquele dia quando a noite caiu eles se alojaram ao relento, próximos de umas formações rochosas, onde o vento frio era mais ameno. No dia seguinte caminhariam para o centro e finalmente deixariam região fria.

Trowa sentou-se mais distante pensativo se cobrindo com sua manta de peles de animais. Ávila também tinha suas vestes quentes do mesmo material das de Trowa, ele trouxera a amiga Escarlate para junto de si, a moça estava trêmula e gélida, uma vez que sendo alguém do fogo necessitava do calor solar e aquele local era muito pouco propício a sua saúde. Quatre se juntou a ele para se aquecer.

Duo por sua vez ficou os olhando. Eles eram daquele mundo, ele não. Tinha saudades de seus colegas no reformatório religioso, de seu quarto, e sua vida normal.

Ávila sorria delicado falando alguma coisa para o jovem loiro junto de si, bem como o acariciava de vez em quando.

-Tanta atenção eles têm um com os outros... – Duo sentou-se longe e quieto. Ele queria apenas retornar para sua casa e pelo visto isso estava se tornando algo impossível.

-Pequena Ametista, venha para junto de nós. – Ávila o chamou abrindo os braços.

-Isso, venha pra cá. – Quatre reforçou. Afinal estava tão frio.

Sem palavras o humano se juntou ao grupo pegando no sono logo em seguida. Estava exausto, praticamente esgotado.

Mas seu sono não foi bom. Havia uma série de olhos e vozes, choros e gritos por toda parte. Havia tanto medo, uma angústia imensa... Um desejo de liberdade tão palpável que Duo se mexeu angustiado abrindo os olhos finalmente.

A noite ali talvez fosse mais escura que em outro local daquele país. Duo acordara assustado, o breu e o frio incomodavam muito, mas ele teve a quase certeza que tinha alguém ali, afinal sentiu a mesma sensação dos sonhos. O desejo de liberdade que ele não sabia de onde vinha. Quando ele abriu os olhos teve essa impressão.

Sabia que não devia, mas se levantou com cuidado para não acordar os companheiros, seguindo ermo, mas não indo muito distante. Estava escuro demais.

O humano seguiu mais alguns passos e sentiu a sensação estranha ficar cada vez mais forte. Ela quase o podia tocar. Quando se virou pode sentir a respiração de alguma coisa que não era humana. Estava escuro demais, maso trançadopode ouvir a respiração forte. A criatura bufou alto assustando Duo.

-O que é você? – O menino gritou fazendo o animal disparar para longe. Era como cascos batendo contra a neve, o barulho que fizera ao fugir. –Espere! – Duo ainda tentou, mas a criatura, fosse lá o que fosse se movia muito rápida. Parecia fugir de alguma coisa, Duo teve essa sensação. Não estava errado.

Na escuridão nada se via, mas quando ele se virou para retornar para junto do grupo sentiu algo puxar seu calcanhar esquerdo com estrema força. Em seguida perdeu o equilíbrio sendo lançado com violência ao chão.

-O que... – teria gritado, mas a coisa em seu calcanhar o puxara o arrastando contra o terreno irregular, sobre as pedras e a neve. –Socorro... aaahhhhh! – ele ainda conseguiu gritar.

-Duo! – Ávila fora despertado pelo grito. –Deuses! Será que esse garoto tem algum imã? – o mulato comentou levantando.

-O que foi isso? – Todos os outros, exceto Escarlate abriram os olhos assustados.

-Algo aconteceu com Duo. – o mulato informou no escuro. –Quatre. Você fica com a ruiva, Trowa, você vem comigo. – ele falou. No escuro nada se podia ver, mas Ávila havia se concentrado e finalmente uma tocha luminosa apareceu pairando sobre sua cabeça.

Aquilo era na verdade um besouro de luz, que havia naquela região e que havia sido enfeitiçado pelo guerreiro com sua lança mágica para se tornar algo tão grande quanto uma fruta pão. Agora guiados pela luz os dois correram na direção do grito de Duo.

-Sinto o cheiro dele. – Trowa gritou quando eles passaram pelo mesmo local na qual Duo esteve parado.

-Dele quem? Do Duo? – Ávila estanhou ainda sem parar de correr.

-Não. Da besta. – o caçador gritou. –Existe uma besta solta por essas regiões, ele já fez muitas vítimas como a minha irmã, e agora acho que levou o Duo. – ele explicava.

-Sei, mas seja lá o que está levando o Duo está se rastejando. – Ávila revelou ao sentir que o terreno de neve estava marcado por alguma espécie de tentáculo.

Mais adiante a coisa que levara Duo se obrigou parar. Não ia muito longe sendo perseguida e nem tão pouco conseguiria retirar a pedra do pescoço do humano naquele escuro. Aquela estranha criatura não enxergava um palmo diante dos olhos, ela se guiava através do cheiro. Por isso parara ao chegar numa clareira ampla, mas cercada por árvores, ali seria possível apurar o olfato.

Duo tentou se mover, mas seu corpo estava demais dolorido, suspeitava até que tivesse quebrado alguma coisa naquele percurso que fora arrastado. Ele sentiu uma coisa pegajosa se movendo por sua perna esquerda, subindo sobre seu corpo, até finalmente estar se sentindo completamente esmagado pelo peso daquela estranha criatura.

-Meu Deus! Que coisa é essa? – ele perguntou baixinho quando o peso forçou sobre seu peito, alguma coisa como tentáculos pareciam tatear o corpo dele bem como um hálito muito quente e fétido estava muito próximo de seu rosto.

-Duo! – Ávila gritou. Ele estava de pé no topo da clareira quando fez seu besouro luminoso inflar ainda mais e voar para o alto dando uma boa claridade ao local.

-Deuses! – Trowa comentou quando a luz o fez ver Duo caído ao chão e uma espécie de polvo verde e pegajoso sobre ele. Os tentáculos da coisa o tocando.

-Hmmmm... – Duo olhou para seus salvadores com uma expressão pavorosa. Ele não podia falar, pois um dos muitos tentáculos daquela coisa tentava a todo custo invadir sua boca. –Hummm... – o trançado largado na neve fechou os olhos com força quando aquela estranha coisa mexeu contra sua língua, mas Duo não pode sentir muita coisa a respeito daquele monstro, era como se não passasse de um monte de lama sendo movido por magia. Não havia sentimentos, lembranças, aquela coisa simplesmente não estava vida, o humano pode ter certeza disso.

-É um Musgo polvo, mas essas coisas não vivem no frio. Não entendo o que faz aqui. – Trowa comentou saltando na direção da clareira. –Ávila! Essas coisas não enxergam, elas se guiam pelo cheiro. – o caçador explicou quando um tentáculo se levantou perigosamente em sua direção.

-Vou ver o que posso fazer. – o mulato saltou também, se concentrando. Estava buscando alguma coisa num raio próximo que pudesse servir de arma contra aquela criatura. –Já achei. – ele comentou murmurando algumas palavras sagradas e inteligíveis.

Em seguida as folhagens se mexeram e Trowa se esquivou quando viu passar correndo por ali um enorme e assustado gambá do gelo. O cheiro do imenso e peludo gambá tomara toda a clareira deixando completamente confuso o Musgo Polvo.

-Minha deixa. – Trowa falou mirando nos olhos da criatura. Podia ferir Duo, mas o caçador realmente não havia se interessado com isso, antes o jovem se ferisse do que morresse como aquele monstro pegajoso teria feito se eles não tivessem chegado.

A flecha de Trowa acertou em cheio os olhos do monstro que se localizavam em sua testa, era impossível contar, porem era uma espécie de múltiplos olhos muito unidos uns aos outros, e mesmo assim a coisa não tinha uma boa visão.

O chiado de dor da criatura foi ensurdecedor. Ela apertara com toda força que pode o humano abaixo de si e finalmente passara a derreter.

Duo sentiu o gosto putrefato do tentáculo em sua boca quando esse se tornou um líquido viscoso, bem como sentiu a dor de ter seu corpo ser imprensado. Mas em seguida tudo estava acabado. Era como se a magia que encantava aquela lama tivesse a deixado para trás e agora só restava o fedor e sujeira.

-Jesus. – o humano gemeu rolando para um lado, estava coberto de musgos e daquela lama fétida e peçonhenta. Enjoado demais para fazer outra coisa ele voltou a vomitar expulsando de seu estômago o que ainda havia restado da primeira vez que passara mal ao tocar o corpo do caçador.

-Levante-se, humano. Temos que sair daqui. – Trowa se aproximou catando sua flecha e a limpando na própria veste. –Esse lugar está cheio de criaturas estranhas. – ele comentou olhando em volta desconfiado.

-Duo. Venha. – o guerreiro tomara o jovem e trêmulo humano nos braços.

-Meu Deus! O Que era aquilo? – Duo gemeu sentindo as lágrimas embarcarem seus olhos. Não queria soar como um bebê chorão, ou mesmo se mostrar assustado, mas estava sendo bem difícil para ele. Estava em um mundo estranho onde coisas muito estranhas aconteciam e alguém parecia muito querer acabar com ele. Estava no mínimo assustado.

-Tudo bem, agora. Era apenas um monstro de musgos. – Ávila o abraçou sentindo que o menino estava tremendo, e ele não sabia se de frio ou mesmo de medo.

-Eu... Desculpe-me. Eu não devia ser tão fraco assim. – Duo falou se afastando do corpo maior do guerreiro.

-Tudo bem. Você é apenas uma criança ainda. É natural que certas coisas te assustem. – ele falou.

-Eu vou provar que tenho coragem... – Duo falou ainda sentindo suas pernas trêmulas.

-Eu já vi muito guerreiro sucumbir com menos coisa, pequena ametista. Aquilo era um Musgo Polvo, mas era magia o que o estava movendo.– Ávila falou o guiando pela mão de volta ao local que havia deixado os outros.

Trowa se deteve por um segundo olhando para o chão, próximo a uma árvore. Era uma inconfundível pegada. A pegada que ele estava caçando.

-Está por aqui. – ele comentou olhando para onde Duo acabara de seguir com Ávila. Não pode ser só coincidência. A minha caça deve estar atrás desse garoto humano também. – Trowa comentou os seguindo.

* * *

Na SubTerra, Senhor Sombras se lamentava diante de um estranho espelho oval de moldura muito bem trabalhada em cobre que flutuava diante de si.

-Falhamos mais vez, meu senhor. – Sombras falou submisso, mas um som agudo irrompia do espelho tomando todo o ambiente. –Eu... Eu sei. Não podemos subestimá-los. E mais agora que estão se juntando a eles tantos outros guerreiros... – Novamente Sombras foi interrompido pelo som que saia do espelho e quando esse parou o objeto que flutuava desceu delicadamente até encontrar o chão e seu tornar apenas mais um espelho normal.

-Ele está impaciente. – Enigma surgiu finalmente. Esteve escondida. Sombras estava se comunicando com o Conquistador.

-Mulher burra. A falha foi sua. Acaso acha que está lidando com quem para mandar um Musgo Polvo? Aquela coisa não tem inteligência. – Sombras gritou.

-Eu sinto muito. – Ela abaixou a cabeça, finalmente estava sem o capuz. Sua cabeça era extremamente lisa e suas orelhas longas demais, os lábios finos e vermelhos num contrate com a pele quase cinza. Mas os olhos, esses estavam fechados, feridos.

-Espero que essa lição não cegue sua alma, Enigma. Eles são fortes. – Sombras falou se retirando sumindo nas paredes escuras.

-Malditos! – Ela falou furiosa passando a mão sobre os olhos feridos.

* * *

Puts... eu estou amando essa fic tbm... e mais ainda os coments... valeu pq tem gente que é muito rapida no comentário, isso está me fazendo ficar muito impressionada, valeu mesmo fofas.

Mil beijos,

**Hina.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lembranças

* * *

**

**V. A última chama escarlate

* * *

**

Finalmente veio a luz do dia que naquele local gélido não significava muita coisa.

Um atento Ávila foi o primeiro a acordar, ele se moveu lento tendo seus movimentos retardados pelo frio daquela noite tensa. Duo estava agarrado ao corpo do mulato completamente adormecido. Era aceitável, afinal nenhum deles tinha experimentado tantas emoções quanto àquele jovem humano.

Após voltarem para junto dos outros o trançado havia ainda vomitado e finalmente pegara num profundo sono.

Ávila sabia o quanto estava sendo difícil para Duo tudo aquilo. Ele afinal era apenas uma criança humana, não estava acostumado com o país mágico deles.

Quando naquela manhã eles começaram a caminhar na neve estavam todos muito cansados. Duo se arrastava como podia sem querer admitir que seu corpo já não conseguia mais lhe obedecer, estava arrasado, sujo e doente. O estômago agora passara a roncar de forma vergonhosa e seus passos ficavam lentos a cada momento. Sua vista escureceu em certa parte do percurso e ele não viu mais nada.

Trowa o havia amparado evitando que ele caísse no chão. –As nossas condições são desumanas. – ele falou olhando para o mulato.

-Imagino que sim. Estamos todos esgotados. – o guerreiro admitiu parando e fechando os olhos. –O que posso usar dessa vez? O que? – ele resmungou tentando achar algum ser que pudesse encantar para servir de condução. Sua mente vasculhou num raio próximo, havia uma criatura que podia servir, parecia ágil e muito forte. –Um cavalo, nessas regiões? – Ávila se admirou erguendo sua lança pedindo em suas palavras sagradas que o animal se mostrasse completamente em sua mente, porém algo estranho aconteceu. A criatura parecia imune a sua magia, nenhuma das palavras sagradas surtiram efeito contra aquele estranho animal e finalmente Ávila desistira.

-Ele está tentando encantar algum animal. – Quatre explicou para Trowa.

-É? Eu percebi. – o caçador respondeu jogando o humano que jazia desfalecido em seus braços para o loiro. – Porque ele não encanta alguma coisa e a obriga a se jogar em uma fogueira? Estou morto de fome. – ele completou.

-Não seja tolo. Ávila tem poderes mágicos que vem de nossa terra. Ele simplesmente não pode mexer na natureza dessa forma.

-Eu sei bem sobre isso, loiro. Sei daquela conversinha de mago, sobre não mexer com a natureza para não alavancar alguma reação. – ele fez uma cara de desgosto. –Mas tenta explicar isso ao meu estômago. – o caçador completou quando um ronco se fez ouvir vindo dele.

Quatre apenas sorriu do jeito espontâneo daquele caçador e ele teve a impressão de que não queria que aquele homem fosse embora nunca mais.

Um barulho de neve sendo mexida e do meio das árvores surgiu uma estranha aranha gigante. Era um espécime comum naquele clima. Seu corpo era extremamente peludo e suas patas grossas, bem como seus milhares de olhos mantinham uma aparência medonha.

-Deuses! Eu não vou subir nessa coisa. – Trowa girou os olhos sentindo um asco tomar seu estômago afastando de vez a fome.

-Não seja bobo. É só uma inofensiva aranha do frio... E ainda vamos nos esquentar nesses pêlos dela. –Quatre se divertiu com o caçador.

Sem outra opção todos subiram a bordo da aranha gigante que Ávila havia encantando. Talvez Trowa tivesse razão em reclamar, afinal a viagem sobre o dorso da aranha não era lá muito confortável. Ela se movia rápida demais e de forma desengonçada fazendo com que eles se segurassem com firmeza aos pelos grossos e irritantes dela.

Mas de fato aquela carona havia servido. Em menos de duas horas estavam em uma paisagem entre a neve e a floresta tropical.

Era hora de abandonar a ajuda da aranha, uma vez que ela era um animal dos pólos e não conseguira sobreviver muito longe.

Ávila erguera sua lança quando eles já estavam no chão e dizendo algumas palavras a aranha voltou a seu tamanho normal sumindo numa corrida assustada de volta à neve.

-Bom... Acho que é isso. A carona até que não foi tão ruim assim. – Trowa se esticou. – Foi um prazer, mas eu devo ir agora. – ele anunciou.

Nesse momento Ávila que carregava Duo e Escarlate foi ao chão.

-Ávila? – Quatre se assustou indo verificar as condições do amigo. –Exausto demais para continuar. – o loiro informou.

Trowa girou os olhos com impaciência, mas simplesmente não podia deixar aquele menino sozinho numa situação dessas.

-Estamos perto de um lugar que eu conheço. Ao menos estaremos seguros por um tempo. – ele falou pondo Ávila nas costas com certa dificuldade.

Quatre sorriu satisfeito por saber que o rapaz não os havia abandonado e sorriu mais satisfeito ainda quando Duo acordou tão confuso, mas ao menos acordado ele podia caminhar, uma vez que o loiro não ia conseguir levar Escarlate e o trançado nas costas.

Eles caminharam por quase uma hora, onde Quatre contou a Duo que Ávila havia desmaiado por usar sua magia tantas vezes e que havia a esgotado quando encantara uma aranha para levá-lo até ali.

Sem que percebessem a paisagem estava mudando para uma sem cores, sem vida. Aquilo era quase um deserto.

* * *

Quando finalmente chegaram a seu destino Quatre olhou em volta esperando encontrar alguma coisa que pudesse distinguir do extremo nada que era aquele lugar.

Estavam em uma ampla planície onde a única coisa que se podia enxergar era um céu cinzento e um terreno seco e rachado.

Era realmente um imenso deserto sem vida e sem cor. Trowa nascera ali, porém a passagem do Senhor Sombras em certo momento havia acabado com tudo que um dia foi um bonito e alegre lar.

-Ele esteve aqui no passado. Havia tanta vida, tanta alegria. – Trowa comentou quando um vento quente mexeu seus cabelos.

Quatre se deixara ficar olhando para o nada total e imaginando se seria daquela mesma forma com o jardim universal, se dali há anos as únicas coisas que restariam seria apenas a seca e a fome.

-Então é esse o destino do jardim Universal? – Quatre se perguntou finalmente.

-Pelo visto não restou quase nada por aqui. – Duo comentou olhando espantado. –Pensei em um riozinho simples, apenas um banho para tirar essa lama fedorenta, uma rede para um descanso e sei lá, alguma coisa para comer... Às vezes é bom. – ele terminou sorridente.

-O que você quer que eu faça? – Trowa gritara assustando os dois. – Olha isso aqui. Acha que tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer? Acha que eu tenho como te dar comida? – o caçador agora encarava Duo muito sério. –Não seria você a salvar essa droga de mundo? – ele cuspiu essas últimas palavras de forma acusadora. –Quando vai começar a agir?

Talvez a brincadeira de Duo não tivesse sido numa boa hora. Trowa crescera naquele lugar quando a vida ainda caminhava por ali, de repente voltar e ver que não havia restado muito era duro demais para ele.

Duo viu o caçador pisar duro o deixando com aquela sensação de revide, com aquela vontade de se defender ao menos. Mas as palavras ficaram atravessadas como facas afiadas em sua garganta enquanto o caçador se distanciava.

-Você precisa ser tão insensível assim? – Quatre o olhou feio saindo atrás de Trowa.

-Agora eu sou o insensível? Eu caio nessa droga de mundo louco, meu pescoço fica em risco por várias vezes, e passo fome e febre, sou atacado por um monstro de lama que queria colocar aqueles tentáculos sujos Deus sabe aonde, e só porque falei que estou com fome e quero um banho eu sou insensível? – Duo falou consigo mesmo numa expressão quase de revolta. Ele olhou para Ávila e Escarlate, os dois desacordados e viu que os amigos também estavam tão debilitados quanto ele.

Suspirando ele viu que devia talvez parar de pensar só em si. Talvez todos estivessem fazendo suas cotas de sacrifícios.

Quatre seguiu o caçador. Trowa não parou até chegar em um terreno baldio e seco. O loiro parou a seu lado.

-Atualmente estamos no deserto do mar Seco, o nome é porque ali já teve um imenso rio de águas doces que mais parecia um oceano, exageros à parte. – Trowa comentou apontando para o terreno a sua frente. –Nada pode trazer a vida de volta a esse lugar. Por isso eu insisto agora com você que desista dessa loucura de seguir esse humano idiota. Ou você acha que ele pode fazer alguma coisa contra o Senhor Sombras? Ele é um completo pateta. – o caçador desabafou.

Quatre não soube o que dizer. Era mesmo difícil tentar acreditar que alguém como Duo, apenas um garoto humano completamente perdido em um mundo louco, poderia lutar contra tais poderes.

-Realmente Duo não tem poderes para vencer tanta dificuldade. É impressionante o dom dele, mas isso não o habilita a vencer ninguém. – Quatre falou deixando que seus olhos se perdessem naquela vista cinza e sem vida. –Se até Natal se foi tentando nos defender... – ele não disse mais nada. Aquele assunto ainda lhe feria demais.

-Eu sei. Ele era seu pai. Sinto muito. – eles ficaram em um silêncio estranho.

-Natal morreu porque acreditava em Duo. Eu acho que vou tentar dar mais um voto de confiança a ele. – Quatre sorriu. – E no mais seria ótimo ter alguma coisa para comer. – ele tentou não fazer daquilo uma acusação e sim um comentário leve.

-Infelizmente nada pode brotar nessa terra. – Trowa abaixou os olhos. –Nada nunca mais vai nascer aqui. – ele reforçou.

-Trowa. – Quatre o chamou o olhando firmemente. –Sei que nem é o melhor momento para dizer tal coisa, mas essa sua conversa. Acho que não vai seguir viagem conosco. – o loiro falou.

-Não vou. Meu caminho é diferente. Eu quero apenas me vingar do assassino da minha irmã e depois sumir no mundo. Eu não quero saber qual será o destino desse lugar todo. Muito menos o que vai acontecer com esse humano ou com o suposto salvador. – Trowa confessou.

-Eu sei, mas queria te dizer que sentirei sua falta. – Quatre corou, mas não parou de falar o que estava sentindo. –E que nunca me senti assim com ninguém, mas por você eu acho que eu seria capaz de morrer... – talvez fosse uma declaração muito arraigada, mas estava dito. Quatre era mesmo assim, bem atirado nas suas decisões.

Trowa não respondeu de imediato. Naquela peregrinação por achar aquele assassino havia se negado há viver, há tempo não sabia o que era tocar alguém com mais sentimentos. Teve o quase beijo com Duo, mas o rapaz humano apesar de ser muito bonito não havia lhe inspirado os mesmos desejos que Quatre.

-Bom... – ele nem soube como começar. –Se toda essa confusão não estivesse acontecendo. Se você não estivesse tentando se suicidar junto com aqueles outros loucos e se eu não tivesse atrás de um assassino eu jamais deixaria passar em branco uma declaração dessas. – o caçador falou finalmente e um novo silêncio perdurou entre eles. –Não é mesmo o momento para isso. – ele concluiu.

-Trowa. – Quatre o chamou novamente. De fato era um péssimo momento para sentirem algo como o que estavam sentindo agora. O loiro protelou entre um pedido de desculpas e sair correndo dali, porém não fez nenhum dos dois. Sem mais querer se refrear o loiro tocou o rosto do caçador se aproximando dele.

O mais certo seria não permitir que acontecesse, mas, os dois queriam muito. Quatre fechou os olhos lentamente tocando seus lábios úmidos nos de Trowa, sentiram as respirações quentes e aceleradas, o hálito de um contra o outro, tão gostoso e confortável.

-Dane-se. –Trowa se deu por vencido finalmente tomando o loiro pela cintura numa pegada forte e o beijando de uma vez por todas, fazendo sua língua percorrer a boca do outro sentindo o gosto quente daquele rapaz. Suas línguas se tocaram num movimento tão gostoso e seus corpos se imprensaram um contra o outro.

* * *

Duo se sentara junto a tronco seco, ele havia arrastado com algum custo seus dois amigos até ali e agora estava compenetrado olhando aquela paisagem dura imaginando que aquele era o tipo de lição que Sombras dava a quem se metia em seu caminho.

-Deus, como fui me meter nisso? – ele perguntou baixo imaginando como era absurda toda aquela situação. Tanta coisa inexplicável havia acontecido desde que caira naquele pesadelo. –Porque essa loucura toda? – o trançado se perguntava frustrado. –Porque eu? – desamparado ali sozinho ele deixou que as lágrimas finalmente caíssem.

Estava assustado, seu corpo não mais suportava o desgaste físico, a fome batendo aguçava o desespero. Esgotado Duo ficou chorando baixinho.

Quando havia desabafado grande parte daquela sensação que lhe trancava o peito ele sentiu como se as forças fossem sugadas de seu corpo se deixando cair no justo sono. Um sono confuso marcado por visões apavorantes:

_O ambiente era escuro e cheio de ecos. Duo caminhava lentamente sentindo seu corpo todo se arrepiar. O chão era úmido e frio, bem como o cheiro de mofo tomava aquele estranho lugar. Seus pés estavam nus tocando o chão de pedra irregular._

_Ele não sabia aonde ir, como sempre estava perdido demais, um vento passou a balançar sua trança, e ele pode sentir-se sendo observado. _

_A sensação era a mesma de antes, havia mais alguém naquele lugar, alguém que apenas observava, alguém que tinha alguma coisa presa dentro de si e essa alguma coisa era tão angustiante que parecia tentar se libertar a todo o momento. _

_Aquele lugar escuro que Duo se encontrava mais soava como um labirinto para o jovem, ele passou a ouvir novamente aqueles choros infantis, os gemidos e gritos de dor, tantos pedidos por ajuda, tanto sofrimento. Duo agora podia sentir como se aquele sofrimento estivesse sendo talhando em sua pele a fogo_

_Aquilo tinha que parar... Mas não havia como fugir daquelas paredes cruas. _

_Ele passou a correr, cada vez mais rápido. Assustado, apavorado tentava fugir daquela perturbação dentro de sua cabeça, mas era inútil, quanto mais se apressava mais a sensação de angustia possuía seu corpo e sua mente, o mesmo enjôo forte de sempre, a tontura. Ele ia desmaiar a qualquer momento, tudo girava ficando confuso e misturado, ia vomitar... Mas era apenas um sonho, não? Devia acordar e fugir daquela dor toda. _

-Nãooo... – ele gritou tocando com a ponta dos dedos na pedra ametista que trazia presa ao pescoço. Ficando reto, finalmente acordado. –Foi só um sonho. – comentou quase aliviado por ter conseguido fugir daquele pesadelo, mas havia cometido um erro e só se dera conta agora que sentira a dura superfície da pedra contra seus dedos. – Não!

-Não... – ele ainda gemeu antes de ser tragado pelo já conhecido tufão de luzes confusas, imagens distorcidas, sons indecifráveis, cheiros, odores, etc.

O tufão entrou em ação, as cores diversas se misturando, os gritos e gemidos também. Duo, mas uma vez experimentou as sensações se unificando confusas enquanto atravessava o tufão colorido sendo levado para outro local.

Tudo girava quando ele notou que havia trazido consigo, seus amigos, Ávila e Escarlate. Não sabia aonde aquilo ia parar. Seguia sua viagem por aquele túnel brilhante quando a velocidade diminuiu e um grande espelho oval se formara diante de seus olhos violetas. O tempo parecia ter sido parado por um breve momento.

Duo estava cada vez mais confuso, ele tocou o espelho no exato momento que o objeto se tornara uma espécie de buraco-negro sugando para si tudo que havia pela frente, assim a energia liberada pela ametista, o tufão colorido, fora completamente chupado por aquele estranho espelho oval.

Quando Duo finalmente acordou estava exatamente no mesmo local escuro e frio de seus sonhos. O fedor de mofo o enjoou fortemente, bem como o frio fez seu corpo tremer. O ambiente era silencioso e tenso. Duo podia sentir que a atmosfera ali era bem carregada.

-O labirinto sombrio. – Escarlate falou assustando Duo.

-Deus. Não faça mais isso. – ele levou a mão ao peito simulando o quanto havia se assustado. –Não havia percebido você acordada. – o humano completou. –Estive nesse mesmo lugar em meus sonhos. Mas isso agora, também é um sonho, não? – ele realmente estava muito confuso. Para Duo estava ficando bem difícil separar realidade de fantasia.

-Infelizmente isso aqui é real. Nós fomos transportados para cá quando você tocou a pedra. – Ávila comunicou.

-Eu... Não tive essa intenção. Estava tão angustiante aquele sonho... Eu só quis sair dele. – Duo falou.

-Essa pedra é a chave do mundo mágico, Duo. Se você souber controlar o poder dela pode viajar pelo nosso mundo, mas se ainda não sabe controlá-la devia tomar mais cuidado. – A ruiva falou séria.

-Eu não tive culpa.

-Tente tomar mais cuidado da próxima vez. Uma dessas pode valer nossas vidas e eu não quero morrer antes de encontrar nosso salvador. – ela falou. – Agora vamos. Temos que sair daqui. – a moça deu por encerrada a conversa.

-Eu posso tentar nos tirar daqui com a pedra já que ela... – Duo tentou argumentar, talvez pudesse usar o poder da pedra para levá-los de volta.

-Deuses, você é idiota? – Escarlate gritou sem paciência. – Estamos na casa do Senhor Sombras, você nos trouxe aqui. Acha que pode mesmo nos tirar daqui? Você não sabe controlar a força da pedra de ametista. – ela foi dura.

-Eu... odeio... que... gritem... na... minha... casa... – Uma voz rouca e arrastada se pronunciou os deixando em estado de alerta.

-Q-quem está ai? – Duo não via ninguém.

-A sombra está em toda parte. – finalmente diante deles se materializava mais uma vez aquele corpo estranho de névoas oscilantes. –Eu quero a pedra. – ele falou por fim quando estava formada a réstia sombria.

-Nunca. – Duo respondeu com olhando feio. Não ia se intimidar.

-Garoto, burro. Mas confesso que sua coragem me impressiona. – Sombras falou. – Eu entrei em seu sonho idiota, e te trouxe para passear aqui enquanto você dormia como um bebê frágil e apetitoso... – aquele monstro se aproximou. – Adorei sentir seu medo...

-O que é você afinal? – Duo estava ficando assustado. Aquilo não era humano.

-Você fez Duo ficar tão impressionado a ponto de fazê-lo tocar na pedra... – Escarlate tomou a frente do humano o protegendo.

-E quando ele foi tragado pelo tufão eu abri meu espelho e aqui estão vocês. – Sombras se moveu daquela forma fantasmagórica. – Na verdade eu queria uma visita íntima, com esse menino, mas já que vocês vieram também, teremos uma pequena orgia. – a criatura debochou.

-Seu verme. Não se aproxime. – Ávila conhecia bem as intenções do perverso Senhor Sombras. Em posição de defesa ele se pusera contra o demônio sombrio segurando com força sua lança, mas a verdade era que naquele lugar Sombras era invencível.

Ávila deu alguns passos atrás empurrando Duo e Escarlate no processo, seus olhos vasculharam em vão o ambiente, ali não havia nada que pudesse usar como arma, simplesmente não havia vida naquele local, assim ele, o guerreiro negro, não tinha nenhuma serventia mágica.

-Ávila, eu teria me divertido muito com o corpinho do seu _amantezinho_, mas já o havia comido tantas vezes que não me animei, sabe como é, acabei enjoando. – Sombras se aproximou ainda mais. Uma tática sua era destruir seu adversário psicologicamente para depois poder dominá-lo, afinal ele era um ser das trevas... Foi assim que conseguiu dominar os sonhos de Duo, se aproveitara de um momento que o humano estava desamparado e amedrontado.

-O que você... – Ávila estava trêmulo de ódio, jamais ia permitir que humilhasse Natal daquela forma.

-Você não sabia? Ahhh. Ávila como eu fiz seu amantezinho gemer... Que vadio ele era. – Sombras se divertiu.

-Miserável. – Finalmente Ávila caía no truque sujo. Sem pensar ele partiu para cima de Sombras, mas como venceria algo que não era físico?

A composição daquele corpo era apenas uma fumaça, que se dissipara deixando que Ávila a atravessasse.

-Ávila, não! – a ruiva gritou sabendo que era a vontade do Senhor Sombras que eles todos perdessem o controle e assim morreriam ali. Ela bateu palmas fazendo clarões de fogo acender de suas mãos iluminando o local.

-Ávila! – Duo também gritou para o amigo quando esse se virou para ele sem poder falar apenas fazendo gestos com as mãos espalmadas pedindo que o garoto não se aproximassem. -Meu Deus. – Duo gemeu vendo que o mulato estava sofrendo com os olhos esbugalhados e sua expressão vidrada em agonia.

O guerreiro abriu a boca deixando que a fumaça saísse de dentro de si. Ele trincou os dentes se vendo envolto na fumaça que brincava covardemente entrando e saindo de seu corpo por sua boca, pelas narinas, ouvidos, etc. Era terrível a expressão de dor que ele trazia.

-Ele vai matá-lo. Está apenas se divertindo. Vai queimá-lo por dentro lentamente. – a ruiva explicou fria.

-Isso não. – Duo ia tocar a pedra, mas Escarlate tocara sua mão impedindo que ele seguissem em frente. –Mas, porque? Eu posso tentar nos tirar daqui. – o humano falou sentido demais, se não fizesse algo Ávila morreria na frente deles.

-Você é muito tolo, Duo. A única razão para o Senhor Sombras estar torturando Ávila é te fazer agir sem pensar.. É o jogo dele. Uma vez que você toque a pedra aqui dentro, transtornado dessa forma, o tufão vai te levar diretamente para o inferno. – a moça explicou.

-Isso mesmo. Eu vou me encarregar de você cair no pior dos infernos. – Enigma surgira sorrindo. – Ahhh... Garoto. Como você me deu trabalho. – Mulher calva de pele cinza se aproximou estralando os dedos. – Teria sido menos doloroso para você se tivesse se deixado ir para o inferno pela minha esfinge. – sorriu dramaticamente fazendo seu rosto se tornar uma carranca enrugada.

Estavam cercados. Ávila preste a sucumbir vítima da tortura de Sombras, Duo sem poder usar a ametista, e Escarlate ameaçada por Enigma.

-Antes de tocar nele, terá que se entender comigo. – a ruiva falou erguendo as mãos em garras, fazendo que faíscas de fogo soltassem.

-Sempre quis quebrar sua cara, sua cadela. – Enigma encarou a ruiva por um tempo para depois partir para cima dela. As duas mediram forças com as mãos entrelaçadas, testa com testa.

-Vejo que anda aprendendo a xingar. Viver nas sombras tem suas vantagens, afinal você pode observar os humanos e se alimentar dos restos deles. Eu tenho pena de você, escolheu viver nas sombras aproveitando apenas a parte podre das pessoas e das coisas. – Escarlate gemeu entre os dentes.

-Você nem pode imaginar como os humanos são divertidos... E eróticos. Fazem cada coisa... – Enigma sorriu. Sua pele cinzenta se esticando para mostrar os dentes pontiagudos.

-Você me dá nojo. – a mulher de cabelos vermelhos falou fazendo a temperatura esquentar naquele lugar. Seus olhos vidrados nos de Enigma se tornaram um vermelho vivo e violento.

-Você gosta disso. Ficaria bem excitante você gemendo... – Enigma tal qual Sombras gostava de apelar na hora da luta, assim era mais fácil vencer.

-Já chega. – Escarlate era considerada uma quase deusa e como tal não seria humilhada por um ser tão vulgar. Ela se livrara da outra mulher lhe atingindo uma bola de fogo nos peitos.

-Ahhhh... – Enigma rodopiou no ar, queimando.

-Você mereceu... – a ruiva falou agora voltando à atenção a Duo, se descuidara dele.

Ávila já estava caído ao chão praticamente morto com fumaça saindo de seu corpo, e Sombras agora investia contra o pobre humano.

Duo estava caindo ao chão. O Senhor Sombras não ia apenas tomar-lhe a pedra, antes o ia fazer pagar pela ousadia de escapar da morte tantas vezes. Ia humilhá-lo, como sempre gostava de fazer a seus inimigos.

-Você vai sofrer muito hoje, criança. – ele anunciou quando seu corpo se materializou sobre o de Duo.

-Nãooo... – o pequeno garoto gritou sentindo como aquilo era pesado, era apenas fumaça, mas Duo sabia que era pura mágica.

-Eu sou magia, Duo. – Sombras explicou divertido. –Logo vou entrar dentro de você... E por um lugar nada agradável. – Sorriu.

O humano tentara se debater e se livrar daquele tormento. Ele podia sentir em seu corpo todos os toques nojentos daquele ser. Era como se tivesse um corpo material sobre si, o subjugando àqueles terríveis toques.

Ao passo que seu corpo era apalpado ele se desesperava.

-Por favor, não. – Um Duo vencido gemeu quando seu paletó e sua blusa branca foram abertos violentamente como por mágica. O jovem agora estava exposto.

-Antes de ter a pedra eu vou ter você, pequena ametista. – Sombras falou, mas não chegou tocar a pele do humano. Uma bola de fogo o fez se desmaterializar.

-Terá que passar por cima de mim, antes de tocá-lo. – A moça ruiva jamais ia deixar que Duo, a esperança viva de seu país, fosse tocado por aquele monstro.

-Será um prazer. – Sombras falou enquanto se materializava novamente. Ele ergueu os braços fazendo uma fumaça negra e fétida tomar todo o ambiente.

-Duo. Para trás. – a mulher gritou fazendo um círculo de fogo ao redor deles. –Não vou conseguir manter as sombras longe de nós por muito tempo. – ela gemeu com as mãos erguidas controlando aquele muro de chamas.

-O que vamos fazer? – Um Duo muito assustado estava agarrado a Ávila.

-Mulher tola, quanto mais claridade mais sombras... – ele sorriu.

Escarlate olhou Duo que defendia o amigo desacordado com o corpo. Aquele menino era muito corajoso, ela sabia disso. As sombras fecharam todo o ambiente e agora estava avançando sobre a parede de fogo, não havia mais tempo.

Vasculhando o local iluminado apenas por suas chamas a mulher carmesim viu o espelho oval em um canto, seria a única chance.

-Pequena ametista, eu confio em você. – Ela sorriu abaixando os braços lentamente.

-Escarlate, não! – Duo gritou sabendo que ela ia se sacrificar.

Aconteceu tudo tão rápido. Quando o fogo amainou em volta deles as sombras não avançaram. Por um instante o Senhor Sombras pareceu protelar, uma vez que o poder da mulher de fogo estava ganhando altas proporções. Ela deixou cair o vestido bege ficando completamente nua, deixando a mostra um belo corpo, que em seguida foi sendo consumido pelas chamas até se transformar numa bola de fogo que se lançou contra Sombras.

Como num estopim de explosões as faíscas de fogo dançaram pelo ar atrás da fumaça que se dissipara. Ela havia ganhado o tempo que queria distraindo o Senhor Sombras, em seguida um pequena rajada de fogo acertou o espelho o fazendo se transformar naquele buraco negro que os tragara até ali.

Duo soube que Escarlate jamais retornaria quando uma imensa parede de fogo surgiu impedindo que o Senhor Sombra passasse pelo buraco negro.

O humano agarrou firme a cintura de seu amigo Ávila quando foi tragado pelo buraco negro. A última imagem que o jovem viu foi o vestido bege brilhante da moça o seguindo pela passagem do espelho que ia se fechando lentamente deixando para trás as chamas de Escarlate. Para sempre encerrada do outro lado do espelho.

Fechando seus olhos com força ele tocou sua ametista implorando para todos os deuses e santos que conhecia lhe trouxessem de volta para junto de Quatre e Trowa.

* * *

Mais uma vez eu agradeço a força...  
puts... estou mesmo bem surpresa com tanta demostração de carinho... eu acho que não mereço nada disso. Eu conversei com todos em particular e vcs sabem o que eu achei de todos os comentarios... Vcs são muito generosos...

Zilhoes de Beijos,

Hina


	7. Chapter 7

**Lembranças

* * *

**

**VI. O misterioso Centauro

* * *

**

O fogo ardia furioso. Duo sentia como se seu corpo estivesse sendo comido pelas chamas, fervendo suas carnes numa tortura violenta, felizmente aquilo era um sonho ruim.

-Escarlate! – Duo acordou assustado, completamente assustado.

-Você acordou finalmente. – um jovem estava ao lado dele o olhando muito preocupado. –Dormiu durante Três dias. Estava com tanta febre que eu achei que não ia suportar. – o jovem lhe sorriu.

Duo apenas o olhou piscando seus olhos grandes e roxos. O rapaz a sua frente lhe sorria de forma simples e sincera. Os cabeços negros como carvão emolduravam um rosto límpido de pele clara. Os olhos negros miúdos lhe fitavam com preocupação. Mas quem seria aquele garoto afinal?

-Eu não lembro como...

-Eu te achei no meio da floresta. – o rapaz respondeu o olhando intrigado. –Não sei há quanto tempo esteve lá, mas alguém ou alguma coisa esteve tomando conta de você, acaso tem idéia do que podia ser?

-Não faço idéia. – Duo gemeu pensativo. –Porque diz isso?

-O local que você estava... No pântano é tão perigoso que a única forma de ter ficado ali sozinho e desacordado e nada de mal lhe acontecesse seria apenas se durante o tempo todo algum ser estivesse te olhando, algum ser da qual os outros temessem.

-Eu não sei... – Duo segurou a cabeça estando confuso. Tudo que conseguia lembrar era de Escarlate queimando numa explosão de fogo, e depois nada mais. –Quem é você? – ele olhou o rapaz.

-Certo. Eu me chamo Wufei. Chang Wufei.

-Suponho que eu esteja na sua casa, Chang Wufei, mas eu preciso voltar para minha casa...

-Escute... – o rapaz tentou falar.

-Não. Escuta você. – Duo se alterou. – Isso é loucura, cara. Eles estão matando pessoas. Eu quero voltar para minha casa agora, chega disso. – o humano trêmulo falava.

-Escute. – Wufei o segurou pelos ombros vasculhando cuidadosamente os olhos grandes e confusos daquele rapaz bonito. –Escute, pequena ametista. Eu não tenho a chave para te mandar de volta para seu mundo. – ele explicou com paciência.

-Oh, Deus. Quem é você afinal? Como sabe sobre meu apelido? – Duo se desvencilhou das mãos do rapaz.

-Ametista, tudo nesse mundo é mágica. É tudo que posso te dizer por agora. – ele falou baixo se afastando do rapaz.

-São todos loucos isso sim. Todos vocês. – o humano desistiu de tentar entender aquele rapaz a sua frente, um completo desconhecido que Duo não sabia se podia contar.

-É um direito seu pensar assim. – o rapaz de cabelos negros replicou.

-Você pensaria também se estivesse no meu lugar.

-Certo, Ametista. – Wufei não insistiu, já havia percebido que não era sensato entrar em discussão com aquele humano temperamental. –Vou te levar para tomar um banho no pântano, você vai se sentir melhor. – Dizendo isso ele se levantou sorrindo.

O jovem humano não respondeu. Estava farto de tantas coisas fabulosas e mágicas, a única coisa que queria era dormir e acordar na sua cama macia do alojamento e descobrir que tudo isso não passara de um louco sonho.

* * *

A tarde caia quando em silêncios Wufei caminhou com Duo pela floresta.

Eles não trocaram palavras, afinal o humano estava confuso demais. Estava imundo ainda, desde que chegara naquele lugar maluco não tomava um banho. Wufei também não tinha as respostas que ele buscava, como, por exemplo, onde estavam Trowa, Quatre, Ávila, entre outras tantas.

Eles caminharam pela floresta de clima úmido, as folhas muito verdes e largas das árvores escondiam o céu azul daquela região.

Wufei deixara Duo em um imenso lago e se desculpara dizendo que ia caçar alguma coisa para comerem enquanto o rapaz podia tomar banho.

Assim o humano foi deixado sozinho ali, mas por um tempo não se moveu, estava encantado demais com aquele lugar, talvez em todo o mundo humano não houvesse lugar mais mágico. As águas eram cristalinas e exalavam um aroma de rosas muito gostoso, bem como a água fervilhava explodindo pequenas bolhas na superfície.

Duo sorriu retirando as roupas.

Ele caminhou lentamente para o lago tocando a água com a ponta dos pés e sentindo uma macia temperatura, tão morna e aconchegando.

Seu belo corpo de delicadas curvas andrógenas foi sendo encoberto pela água deliciosa até ele afundar nas águas, que somente agora ele entendeu ter uma propriedade tranqüilizante. Era como se os pesares e as dores, nada disso tivesse muita importância e por um breve tempo o garoto se divertiu brincando com as bolhas que emergiam da água tão distraído e inocente, seu sorriso brilhava calmo como desde que havia posto os pés naquele lugar ele não fazia.

O humano estava tão distraído vivendo aquele momento que não notara aquela sensação de sempre, de que tinha alguém o olhando por perto, o rondando. Mas havia por trás das folhas largas de um tom verde escuro um par de olhos intrigado.

Olhava para Duo, tentando desvendar mais sobre aquele humano ou talvez impressionado com a beleza, que ofuscava qualquer outro brilho daquele pântano.

Duo havia soltado os cabelos e boiava despreocupado na água, mas sua paz estava chegando ao fim. Alguma coisa pareceu se agitar no lago causando ondas que quebravam de uma vez por todas aquele cenário de paz. Era o fim da trégua.

O Humano tentou pôr os pés no chão, mas estranhamente aquele lago pareceu não ter mais chão de tão profundo que se tornara. Era magia.

As ondas aumentaram como se estivesse Duo em um mar e ele bateu com força as pernas e os braços tentando manter seu corpo na superfície.

-O que está havendo agora? – ele se perguntou assustado.

No meio do lago começou a emergir uma criatura que ele já conhecia bem. As sombras, sempre elas a escurecem um cenário tão belo. Será que o Senhor Sombras conseguiria acabar com a vida de um local tão belo como aquele também? Duo não esperou para saber. Ele nadou como pode para as margens sentindo o quão difícil havia se tornado se mover nas águas revoltas, num quase se afogar ele chegou até a margem tentando sair desesperadamente enquanto a água se movia furiosa querendo o arrastar para o meio onde agora se formava um redemoinho violento.

Duo pensou em usar a pedra em seu pescoço, mas já bastava a morte de Escarlate para ele entender que só devia mexer na jóia quando a tivesse dominado.

O redemoinho o puxava justo quando ele conseguira tocar as gramas nas margens.

-Wufei! – ele gritou vendo que seria tragado. –Wufei! Cadê você?

-Esqueça, criança. Hoje você será todo meu. – Senhor Sombras se materializava naquele eu corpo de fumaça no meio do lago.

-Não! – Duo gemia se debatendo nas margens lutando contra a força da água que o puxava para o centro do lago.

-Não foi difícil te seguir até aqui... – Sombras sorria debochado.

-Como? – o humano se segurava com todas as forças aos galhos e matos nas margens.

-É sempre tão fácil alcançar você. Com essa forma tola de confiar nas pessoas... Nem lhe ocorreu que Wufei pudesse te trair? – o demônio de fumaça falou.

-Como? Wufei.

-O que ele quer dizer, Ametista. É que eu o trouxe até aqui... A pedido dele. – Chang Wufei aparecera o olhando nas margens. Seu sorriso estava diferente, definitivamente não era a mesma pessoa que lhe ajudara, não era o mesmo sorriso de antes.

-Porque? Porque isso tudo? Porque não me matou logo?

-Não teria a mesma graça... Antes de te matar eu quero assistir sua dor. Sentir como é estar dentro de você te tomando para mim. – Sombras falou parando finalmente a tormenta nas águas, uma vez que Duo estava devidamente agarrado a um galho nas margens.

-Nunca. Isso nunca. – o garoto falou, mas sabia que pouco poderia fazer, estava nu ali no lago, seria com toda certeza usado para o prazer daquele monstro do mal.

-Venha. Vai ser melhor se colaborar. – Wufei estendeu a mão para o garoto. Não estava nos seus planos um estupro. Ele apenas pensava que o Senhor Sombras queria a pedra ametista e deixaria o humano seguir sem lhe machucar, mas o que dera para entender agora era que o corpo do humano era muito desejado.

-Fique longe... – Duo gritou o olhando feio.

-Chega de bobagens. – Sombras falou se dissipando e numa grande velocidade varreu as águas atravessando o lago.

Wufei não pode se mover por um breve instante. Ele abriu a boca para gritar, mas o som não veio, Sombras havia entrado dentro de si, pela boca.

-Ohhh, meu Deus. – Duo estava apenas olhando. Wufei fora tomando pelo poder das sombras.

-Esse idiota ainda tinha luz dentro de si, mas eu vou cuidar para que se apague definitivamente. – Sombras falou olhando para Duo. – Agora, minha pequenina ametista, eu tenho um corpo e é com ele que vou te possuir. – se aproximou com perigo. -Venha! – Com os olhos vidrados e um sorriso congelado nos lábios Senhor Sombras, agora no corpo de Wufei deu a mão a Duo.

E ele teria tocado Duo, mas se fez ouvir galopes apressados distantes, pesadas patas esmagavam as folhas secas ao chão, os galopes se tornaram cada vez mais próximos. Movendo-se como um tufão em meio às árvores, se movendo rápido com uma força descomunal que seria capaz de arrastar com o peito tudo que se metia na frente. Aos galopes vinha uma magnífica criatura.

O senhor Sombras no corpo de Wufei se voltou na direção do barulho, mas a coisa estava ali ao seu encalço e girando nas grossas patas dianteiras o acertou com extrema violência no peito jogando-o desacordado no lago.

-Venha, logo! – uma voz grave, mas muito confortável se dirigiu a Duo enquanto a mão grande lhe era estendida.

Duo levantou seus olhos violetas percorrendo a mão e o braço forte, seus olhos se chocaram com os olhos de seu salvador e ali pararam por um tempo incalculável, como se aquele mundo mágico tivesse parado por aquele instante. Aqueles olhos eram os mesmos que ele havia visto em suas visões, belos e vivos, de uma cor azul turquesa diferente. Que muito lembrava o céu de seu mundo quando estava para chover.

-Vamos! – ele voltou a insistir tomando a mão de Duo e o trazendo para fora das águas.

O toque, o contato com o corpo daquele ser fez o humano viajar numa história fabulosa de um povo centauro. Ele foi aos muitos lugares que aquele estranho já havia percorrido. De olhos fechados Duo mergulhou na alma do desconhecido, conhecendo sobre ele, mas havia uma barreira que a mente do jovem não ultrapassou e ele abriu os olhos sem entender. Seria magia o que protegia aquele estranho animal de seu dom? Ele não saberia responder.

-Um... Centauro! – Duo gemeu finalmente encantando. Abriu a boca algumas vezes, mas não saía som. Aquilo a sua frente era simplesmente a criatura mais magnífica que já havia visto. Os olhos podiam aprisionar a alma de quem olhasse, parecia querer apaixonar quem olhasse no fundo de seus olhos turquesa como o mar revolto.

Aquele estranho espécime era mesmo fantástico. A patas grossas de um bonito marrom chocolate muito brilhante compunham uma robusta metade cavalo na parte de baixo e em cima um dorso masculino de pele bronzeada e músculos graves fazia daquela criatura a mais bela forma daquele mundo estranho. O rosto lindo com aqueles olhos azuis fortes encerrados na pele macia e morena, os cabelos revoltos também de um marrom chocolate davam àquela face uma expressão selvagem. Aqueles olhos... Duo já os conhecia bem, era como se tivesse algo nos olhos daquele centauro fabuloso que pedia para sair a todo o momento.

-Mexa-se. Sombras não vai ficar nadando o tempo todo. – aquela voz tirou Duo de um estado de inércia. Ele estava completamente nu diante daquele estranho animal.

Por um tempo eles apenas se olharam. O centauro o olhou avaliador de uma forma quase afobada, ele mantinha seu rosto frio com seus olhos decididos a não expressar nenhum sentimento, mas o fato era que estava impressionado com a beleza do jovem humano. O corpo tão bonito e bem feito que inspirava a toca.

_-Como pode existir um humano tão bonito? Nem mesmo as bruxas conseguem lançar um feitiço de beleza como esse? Será que esse humano é algum habilidoso feiticeiro?_ – o centauro pensou silencioso avaliando o corpo do rapaz. –_Ele não parece um feiticeiro, e mais com esse corpo e esses olhos, esses cabelos._ – Os olhos do centauro pararam nos mamilos excitados por causa do choque térmico, notando como era apetitoso. Mas não podia se deter em um corpo bonito, afinal o perigo ainda estava ali, tão perto.

-Vamos, garoto! – ele falou firme com aquela sua voz grave.

-Ohh... – Duo pareceu acordar de um transe e se encolheu tentando cobrir o corpo, se virando no processo.

-Pelos deuses! – o centauro se exasperou dando um passo atrás. O menino estava de costas e foi inevitável para ele não se perder nas nádegas redondas de aparência perfeita. –Pelos deuses, menino vista logo suas roupas, ou eu vou... – dando mais uma passada para trás ele parou de falar, se continuasse diria algo que poria em risco sua frieza.

-Então... Olha para o outro lado. – Duo gemeu ainda escondendo as partes mais íntimas de seu corpo apetitoso.

-Como se eu já não tivesse visto tudo. – o animal soou impaciente girando o corpo eqüino. –Vista suas roupas, vou te tirar daqui. – ele avisou com urgência recobrando o controle e a frieza. Com a mesma urgência Duo vestiu as roupas, que mesmo sujas eram melhores que estar completamente nu diante daquela criatura.

-Eu... Queria... – Duo ia falar algo, mas foi cortando com rispidez.

-Não há tempo. – o centauro falou batendo com força as patas na terra fofa. Seus olhos preocupados vasculharam a água. Sem mais ele puxou o menino pelo braço o jogando sobre eu lombo. – Tente não cair. – falou frio acelerando.

Duo estava deitado de forma desengonçada curvado sobre o lombo daquele animal. Ele se segurou como pode enquanto o centauro ganhava uma velocidade perigosa demais, porém a criatura parecia saber o que fazia uma vez que muito hábil desviava de toras e folhas com espinhos.

Em pouco tempo haviam deixado para trás a floresta fechada, mas o centauro não parou, ao contrário, agora que estava em campo aberto acelerou o máximo que pode, o máximo que suas pernas de eqüino conseguiam trotar. Ele sabia que quanto mais longe fosse menos perigo corriam, ao menos por hora.

* * *

A noite estava quase caindo quando um tigre maior que seu tamanho normal parou no meio da clareira farejando.

-Ele esteve aqui. – Trowa falou de cima do animal vendo as pegadas fundas de eqüino no chão. – Eu ainda não sei que coisa está se movendo pela floresta, mas está deixando rastros. – ele completou apertando entre os dedos o cabo do arco.

-E você acha que essa coisa está com o Duo? – Ávila ordenou mentalmente que o tigre enfeitiçadoaumentando a velocidade depois da pergunta ao caçador. – E se estiver mesmo, só pode ser a serviço de Sombras. – ele completou preocupado.

-Mas, então será que ele ainda está bem? – Quatre cobriu a boca em sinônimo de preocupação. Duo podia estar morto numa hora daquelas. - Ele pode estar.. morto? -o loiro fechou os olhos trêmulo.

-Ainda não. Mesmo que Sombras esteja com a Pequena Ametista, não vai matá-lo. Não enquanto não o possuir. – Ávila explicou.

-Possuir o Duo? – Quatre quase gemeu.

-Isso. Ele vai estuprá-lo antes de matá-lo. –o guerreiro comandou mentalmente o tigre o apressando.

-Deuses. Isso é nojento. Ele faria isso com o pobre Duo? –o loirinho pareceria horrorizado.

-Sombras precisa manter relações com o Duo. Quando ele estiver dentro do garoto finalmente o poder da ametista estará anulado e adeus salvador. – Trowa explicou.

-Isso é horrível. – o loiro voltou a repetir. –E essa coisa, Trowa? Será a mesma que matou sua irmã? Então o que quer com Duo? - Quatre se segurou a cintura do caçador quando tigre saltou escapando da estrada inregular.

-Nem sabemos o que é isso. E Trowa, não sabemos nada sobre essa criatura, se está mesmo com Duo... O que quer... – Ávila foi sensato. – Conhece as regras da floresta como um caçador, não? – ele se voltou olhando por sobre o ombro para o caçador. – Respeitar as criaturas da floresta para ter a amizade delas. – ele falou importante.

-Nem temos motivos para achar que essa tal coisa está contra nós... – Quatre comentou ainda apertando a cintura dooutro rapaz.

-Então porque essa coisa esta seguindo Duo desde que ele pôs s pés nesse mundo? – Trowa se perguntou.

No tigre branco vinha Ávila montado na frente com sua lança encantada, Trowa e logo atrás Quatre que se segurava intimamente ao caçador.

Há três dias que aquele lamentável episódio da morte de Escarlate havia ocorrido. Duo conseguira enviar Ávila de volta para o mesmo lugar onde estavam Quatre e Trowa, mas ele por alguma razão fora parar bem distante, no pântano.

Não havia tempo a perder. Trowa definitivamente entendera que não podia abandonar o grupo por alguns motivos básicos. O primeiro deles agora era Quatre, depois Duo, que era um completo idiota, mas merecia ajuda. E por fim finalmente sua caçada parecia chegar ao fim, uma vez que o centauro estava rondando.

Assim, usando as habilidades de caçador de Trowa e os poderes mágicos de Ávila eles iam rompendo as distâncias na cola de Duo.

_-Vou te tirar das garras desse animal, Duo._ – Ávila jurou apertando nas mãos o vestido que fora de Escarlate e que agora estava mais opaco que nunca, uma vez que as estrelas estavam sumindo a cada dia.

* * *

Na floresta Wufei se arrastou. Ele caminhava trôpego como um zumbi. Seus olhos antes vivaz e meigo, agora eram globos opacos e sem expressão. Sua postura pendia, brancos pendurados, lábios flácidos.

Os animais de grande e pequeno porte tratavam de sair de seu caminho temendo cruzar com aquele ser. Era ninguém menos que Sombras que voltava para seu território abaixo da terra, mais uma vez vencido.

Mas não ia se dar por vencido.

* * *

Ahhh... (triste) esse ficou muito curtinho...

Beijos aos amigos,  
É muito gostoso está apaixonado.

Hina


	8. Chapter 8

**Lembranças

* * *

**

**VII. Heero Yui: O centurião da floresta

* * *

**

O cair da noite fez o céu parecer com encantador véu negro com milhares de pontos brilhantes. Muitos diziam com certeza que a noite naquele lugar era extremamente perigosa, porém tinham que admitir que era um espetáculo lindo da natureza mágica que regia aquele mundo de sonhos.

O centauro havia corrido durante toda à tarde sem parar para pensar aonde ia, ou o que faria. Ele apenas tentava levar o precioso humano para muito longe das garras de Sombras.

Quando finalmente escureceu o ele se dera conta de quão cansado estava e tinha que parar um pouco, pelo menos suas pernas não estavam mais querendo lhe obedecer.

-Maldita condição humana. – ele se queixou finalmente parando bruscamente.

Talvez não tivesse sido de propósito, mas o fato era que após a frenagem com um barulho fofo o corpo do humano foi ao chão. Ele havia se mantido em silêncio por algum tempo enquanto era carregado pelo centauro, mas sua curiosidade era imensa, e uma vez que não tinha sido alimentada por seu dom, ele passara a falar de forma rápida e agitada querendo desvendar os mistérios da alma daquele ser que lhe salvara a vida. Mas vendo que suas perguntas eram solenemente ignoradas ele se calara, e finalmente adormecera jogado ao lombo macio do ligeiro centauro.

-Aiihhh! – Duo gritou quando sentiu o impacto com o chão, talvez mais de susto do que de dor. – Se era para me matar de tanto susto porque não me deixou com Sombras? – ele gemeu chateado.

-Vocês humanos têm dois defeitos que eu abomino. – o centauro gemeu baixo com uma voz extremamente gélida.

-Ótimo. Quais são? – Duo se levantou acariciando a nádega dolorida.

-São muito escandalosos e muito frescos. – ele respondeu batendo com a pata ao chão. – Bem... – o centauro era orgulhoso demais. Ele olhou o humano do alto. – Eu não gosto de nada que se equilibre em duas pernas, principalmente se isso for um humano. – ele completou frio. Havia uma nota de rancor.

Duo olhou levantando uma sobrancelha daquela forma curiosa que ele sempre fazia. Ele havia sentido as emoções do centauro quando o tocara, mas as lembranças mais íntimas, os sentimentos mais profundos, isso Duo não havia conseguido ver. Era como se uma grande barreira fechasse os segredos dentro daquele ser magnífico.

-É como se tivesse alguma coisa fechada dentro de você e quer sair. – o humano observou lembrando que quando sonhara com aqueles olhos azul turquesa ele sentira a sensação bárbara de que alguma coisa clamava por liberdade. – Existe dor, medo, e rancor... Isso tudo é tão humano... – ele se aproximou muito impressionado.

-Cale essa boca estúpida. Humano. – O centauro recuou fugindo do toque. –Você não é o senhor da verdade, garoto.

- Eu posso tentar te ajudar. – Duo falou apressado. – Deixe-me saber mais sobre você. – ele completou.

-Olhe pra mim! – a pata chispou na terra e ele falou frio. –Veja que sou um centauro. Sou um ser mágico, cercado graça e fantasia, sou chamado por muitos de centurião da floresta, acha mesmo que eu vou me curvar a um humano? – ele perguntou imponente.

-Eu apenas acho que você precisa de ajuda. – Duo falou humilde.

-Dispenso sua opinião inútil de humano. – o centauro gemeu frio.

-Olha... Eu te senti desde o dia que cheguei lugar maluco. Eu vi seus olhos e ouvi os gritos de alguma coisa dentro de você... Eu posso tentar te ajudar... – o humano manteve seus belos e sinceros olhos pregados naquele ser a sua frente.

-Chega, humano. – a conversa estava encerrada.

-Ahh... – o menino abriu a boca para revidar, mas ele simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Seus olhos grandes piscaram confusos até que seus lábios se abrissem num sorriso meigo. – Você é engraçado quando perde a calma e perde essa frieza que tenta fingir que tem. – o menino sorriu.

-Humano. Vocês são os únicos que conseguem sorrir da própria desgraça. – ele revirou os olhos. – E não tente me dizer como eu penso. Eu sou um centauro.

-E você sabe muito sobre humanos, né? Eu acho que para um centauro você sabe muito sobre nós. – Duo levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Cale a boca. – as patas grandes dele atacaram a terra com fúria.

-Você podia ao menos me dizer quem é você. – Duo falou curioso.

-Porque não tenta adivinhar? – o centauro falou seco se movendo de forma graciosa.

-Eu não consegui. Ainda não entendo o motivo... – Duo o olhou.

-Magia. – ele explicou simples o motivo pela qual Duo não havia conseguido sentir a alma dele. –Não devia. Não somos amigos, parceiros, conhecidos, minha estadia ao seu lado, espero que seja breve. – o centauro falou simples. –Mas... Sou Heero. Heero Yui. – informou caminhando lentamente, girando o corpo. – Sou quem guarda essa parte da floresta.

-Olá, Heero. Bem é um nome bonito. Até parece coisa de humano. – o menino provocou.

-Não sou humano. – ele se apressou.

-Bem, eu sei... Mas é que é divertido te chatear. – ele sorriu. – E sabe que te olhando assim você é muito mais bonito que os humanos. – brincou como sempre divertido.

-Existem mais coisas que as aparências. – Heero falou se voltando para Duo com os olhos ameaçadores. –Somente idiotas olham aparência. – essas palavras quase foram cuspidas.

Duo não respondeu. Ele jamais julgava as pessoas pela visão externa, ele sabia muito bem que havia mais coisas dentro das pessoas do que fora. –Eu sei disso. – ele falou um pouco chateado com a forma dura com qual Heero lhe tratava.

Heero andou pela clareira onde estavam. Tudo parecia bem calmo por ali.

Duo se calou olhando o movimento gracioso do centauro. O peito de eqüino forte e musculoso e o busto de homem atraente. Aquilo devia ser um sonho, afinal aquele ser era cercado de uma mágica, estar ao lado de Heero significa poder sentir a natureza crua, sem ser mexida. Sentir o vigor dessa pureza...

A noite vinha firme quando Duo se deixou deitar na grama. Estava tremendo. Um vento frio soprava o fazendo se encolher e suspirar de forma penosa. A noite escura repleta de ruídos e movimentos nas matas, a fome, o frio e o abandono faziam aquele menino sentir falta do seu mundo.

-Se eu estivesse no meu mundo agora, estava vendo televisão, tomando um chocolate quente. – o garoto falou olhando para o céu.

-Humanos. – Heero comentou impaciente. –O que é televisão? – o centauro se aproximou se deitando de forma graciosa um pouco perto do humano.

O menino sorriu. –É uma espécie de caixa onde agente consegue ver as pessoas... – Duo falou tentando fazer Heero ter uma distante noção do que era uma televisão.

-Os humanos não têm a magia, mas tem inteligência. – Yui falou pela primeira vez com um tom de respeito. –Então essa tal televisão é uma espécie de caixa mágica. – ele falou sério.

-É... É mais ou menos isso. – o humano consentiu se encolhendo de frio.

-Está frio. – Heero falou baixo. Ele estava deitado ao chão. Suas patas dobradas com graça e sensualidade. O peito nu era um conjunto de músculos morenos. Em cada patas havia uma espécie de fitas. Presa do lado esquerdo do corpo eqüino estava uma espécie de bastão de aço pesado terminando numa esfera com picos afiados.

-Usa isso contra os inimigos? – Duo apontou para a peça.

-Isso? – Heero trouxe o bastão para perto do humano. – Para me defender. – ele informou entregando a Duo. O que queria afinal?

O garoto tocou o cabo da arma. Seu estomago saltou embrulhado na mesma hora, bem como o ar pareceu rarefeito e a visão nublou. Duo sentiu a cabeça girar e uma rajada de imagens e vozes passarem rasgando em sua mente. Uma manada de centauros fugia assustada, perseguidas pelas sombras. O som das patas contra a terra fofa, os gritos.

Havia sangue e uma criança centauro fugindo solitária pela floresta, deixando para trás a manada morta... Ele estava assustado, os olhos azul turquesa marcados por lágrimas.

-Chega! – Duo gritou conseguindo largar o cabo da arma. Ele olhou para Heero. Seus olhos violetas úmidos e esbulhados, os lábios tentando sorver ar. –Pelo amor de Deu! Que foi isso? – Duo tremia violentamente.

-Isso? Era apenas minha história. Usei esse tacape para crescer nessa floresta, lutando contra todo tipo de sorte. – Heero falou frio.

-Não... Não... – como havia sido forte aquela sensação. Pela primeira vez ele havia sabido da história de Heero e como era violenta e triste. Ele segurou a cabeça, seu estomago girava enjoado e ele golfou tentando por para fora algum líquido vomitando dolorosamente.

Vencido pelo esgotamento o humano praticamente desmaiara.

-Esse humano conseguiu me sentir. O único que se importou com minha maldita história de sofrimento. – ele comentou olhando Duo que agora dormia encolhido. –Essa criança humana tem o grande fardo de sentir as dores do mundo. – Heero olhou para o céu quase completamente oculto pelas folhas da floresta fechada. – Esse garoto... A pequena ametista é a chave para trazer-nos o salvador dos mundos. Diz à lenda que esse ser pode fazer milagres, talvez ele possa me ajudar a encontrar um sentido. – o centauro falou.

* * *

Fora daquela floresta, mais ao norte havia uma vila pequenina. Era lá que Wufei vivia. Fora o mesmo lugar que Duo acordou.

Quando Wufei chegou em casa escancarando a porta da cabana havia algumas velas acesas iluminando o pequeno ambiente.

-Fei! Deuses! Onde esteve? Cheguei ontem da caçada e não te encontrei. – um animado rapaz loiro se aproximou dele. Era alto, um cabelo loiro e liso lhe caia pelas costas. Os olhos azuis piscaram confusos. Wufei estava diferente. –O que houve com você? – ele perguntou.

-Humano! – Wufei falou com a mesma voz arrastada de Sombras. Seus olhos sem vida avaliaram com cuidado o rapaz a sua frente.

-Fei. Sou eu. Zechs! Fala comigo! – o loiro insistiu se aproximando. –Eu fiz alguma coisa? Não, porque antes de eu sair para caçar, estávamos muito bem, não lembra? Tivemos uma noite perfeita... – ele falava.

-Então quer dizer que eu e você? – aquilo que falava agora era ninguém que Sombras... –Somos amantes? – ele sorriu deformando o rosto de Wufei daquela forma estranha que seus lábios se abriam.

-Está brincando comigo de novo... – o loiro falou sorrindo também.

-Quem fica por baixo quando agente passa a noite juntos? – ele se aproximou encurralando o loiro.

-Wufei... – Zechs corou forte.

-Não importa... – Chang falou agarrando o loiro com força. – Que gracinha de amante. – Comentou o esmurrando com estrema força no estômago.

Zechs foi pego tão de surpresa que desmaiou na hora. Talvez tivesse sido melhor, porque Sombras o ia possuir naquela noite de uma forma agressiva demais.

* * *

O nascer do dia tinha um encantador tom de vida. Os animais matinais acordavam aos poucos agitando a floresta, bem como os noturnos se recolhiam para um descanso.

Os restos da fogueira que Heero havia feito quando Duo dormiu estava fumaçava.

Num canto estava o centauro deitado e agarrado a ele estava Duo num gostoso ressonar. Sua cabeça estava apoiada sobre o dorso de Yui.

Quando acordou Duo se viu largado de forma abusada sobre o centauro, que parecia dormir ainda. O humano se levantou devagar e com cuidado. Ele já havia reparado como aquele estranho ser fazia questão de se manter distante com aquela frieza. Se ele acordasse e o visse ali alojado sobre seu corpo não ia gostar.

-Não precisa te medo, eu não ia te machucar. – Heero se moveu finalmente.

-Desculpe... Eu... – Duo corou ligeiro sem encarar os olhos azuis do centauro.

-Minhas patas estão dormentes, mas fiquei com medo de você acordar se eu mudasse de posição... – Heero falou. –Afinal você precisava de um descanso depois de ter passado mal por minha causa ontem. – Ele se apressou a explicar.

-Obrigado. – Duo finalmente conseguiu agradecer. Desde que sua vida havia sido salva ainda não havia o feito. –Por tudo, Heero. – ele sorriu.

-Deixa pra lá. – Yui comentou. Ele desde que Duo havia conseguido lhe entender que estava sendo mais ameno com o garoto.

-Se você não tivesse chegado na hora eu estaria morto agora. – o humano falou desgostoso.

-Ele não teria te matado. – o centauro falou certo.

-Porque não? – o humano ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Porque sem você essa pedra em seu pescoço não passaria de um caco de vidro bonito. Por isso Sombras não acabou com você de uma vez por todas. Ele, assim como nós precisamos de você. – Heero informou.

-Mas...

-Sombras é bem mais forte do que pensa, criança. Se ele quisesse mesmo te matar teria feito quando mandou a mulher se fingir de esfinge, ou quando mandou o pássaro, ou o monstro de lama, ele em todas as chances pegou bem leve, porque ele precisa de você vivo.

-Heero. Eu não entendo.

-Deuses, não acredito nisso. Eles mandam um completo idiota como a ametista. – Yui girou os olhos de forma entediada.

-Heero... – Duo falou vencido. –Eu... Não faço parte de nada disso. Tente me entender. Eu estou mais confuso que tudo nesse fogo cruzado, estou tão perdido e assustado... Uma pessoa morreu por minha causa... – Duo falou humilde.

-Humanos. – Heero o olhou imaginando que teria que ser mais ameno com aquele doce garoto. –Eu sei o que é estar longe de casa. – ele falou mais solicito. – Desculpe-me. – o centauro pediu sincero.

Os olhos violeta de Duo se abriram num misto de satisfação e surpresa. Heero havia pedido desculpas.

- Sombras não te matou porque precisa de você vivo. Por isso ele precisava de um corpo físico para... – Heero olhou o menino. – Para te... Possuir, para te fazer dele. – explicou.

-Como? – o humano quase gritou. Era mesmo o que estava ouvindo? Aqueles monstros de fumaça queria transar com ele?

-Sombras quer copular com você, Duo. Quando ele estiver fisicamente dentro de você o seu dom vai conseguir sentir tudo que ele é... Quando ele ejacular dentro de você os poderes da ametista vão estar manchados pela marca do mal.

-Meu Deus. – Duo gemera corando furiosamente.

-A pedra é a chave que pode libertar o salvador desse mundo. Se a chave for corrompida pelo mal não tem salvador e a chave é você, meu caro. – Heero explicou.

-Heero. – Duo se aproximou. Apenas o fato de ser ver novamente tocado por Sombras lhe embrulhava o estômago. –Promete uma coisa? – ele lançou ao centauro um olhar meigo e desprotegido.

-Centauros não fazem promessas. – Yui falou, mas amenizou sua expressão. –Mas sendo para você, ametista, eu faço uma exceção. – terminou olhando para Duo esperando que o garoto lhe pedisse.

-Por favor. Eu imploro. Promete que não deixa ele me tocar? – Duo pediu. – Eu quero me entregar à pessoa que eu escolher... Quando chegar a hora certa. – os olhos violetas estavam agora úmidos.

-Humano... – o tom de Yui foi agora delicado. Ele pode notar que o jovem estava chorando.

-Desculpe... Eu não devia chorar. Mas... Meu Deus. Onde eu estou? Perdido aqui sozinho, com seres estranhos, com assassinos que tentam me matar e agora me violar... Droga... Estou ficando desesperado... – As lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto.

-Você não estar mais sozinho. – Heero não soube porque fez aquilo. Mas alguma coisa em Duo alimentava uma sensação de proteção. – Eu estou aqui com você agora... – ele falou tocando o rosto do menino secando uma lágrima e levando o dedo úmido à boca. – Suas lágrimas deviam ser como o mel... – o centauro falou simples.

-São salgadas, Heero. – o menino segurou as mãos do centauro o olhando profundamente nos olhos. –Todas as vezes que eu chorei eram apenas porque sentia muita dor. – Ele falou trazendo aquela mão grande até seu peito esquerdo, sobre o coração. – Aqui. – ele falou fechando os olhos de cílios longos ao sentir o toque daquela palma grande. Seus lábios afrouxaram docemente se abrindo, bem como sua expressão se tornou delicada.

-Duo... – Yui falou abaixando o tronco para aproximar o seu rosto, aproximar suas respirações. Uma confusão de sentimos voaram como borboletas dentro de Heero. Ele era um centauro, havia sempre um toque de orgulho por isso, mas agora diante do humano belo ele era só um coração sentindo vontade de provar o gosto da boca de alguém. Sem mais resistência Heero fechou os olhos também se aproximando, deixando que seus lábios se abrissem na medida certa para receber os menores de Duo.

Não aconteceu o beijo.

Um tigre branco passou correndo bem próximo a eles sumindo nas árvores. Isso fez Heero puxar Duo pela trança o jogando atrás de seu corpo maior e se mantendo em riste na sua postura de defesa, esperando que alguma coisa surgisse da direção que veio o tigre.

Duo automaticamente segurara a calda macia de Yui esperando apreensivo o que lhe atacaria dessa vez.

Heero engoliu em seco quando uma gota de suor escorreu de sua testa. Ele apertou com força o cabo de seu tacape. Ele era o centurião da floresta, seus sentidos apurados conseguiam saber quando havia um ser diferente no seu território, e tudo indicava que havia intrusos ali.

O clima tenso se manteve, até que de onde veio o tigre às folhas largas se movera. Yui se preparou, fosse lá o que fosse teria que se sair rápido demais. Não deixaria que levassem Duo.

* * *

Capítulo curtooo... Alguns errinhos, mas a revisão foi meio furada de novo... alguns probleminhas com vinho.. hehehehe, mas tudo sobre controle.

Bem, agradeço aos que estão acompanhando,

Bjs  
Hina.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lembranças

* * *

**

**VIII – Que segredos Heero esconde?

* * *

**

O centauro deu um passo atrás. O tacape seguro com firmeza entre as mãos grandes.

Seus sentidos conseguiam reconhecer qualquer coisa não fizesse parte da natureza daquela floresta, assim ele apurou os ouvidos e pode ouvir o delicado barulho da flecha cortando o ar, voando veloz em sua direção. Foi tudo uma questão de segundos.

Yui bateu com as patas ao chão rodopiando o corpo de forma rápida e elegante. Duo estava agarrado a sua calda, ele não esperava pela reação do centauro. Confuso o humano foi jogado para frente.

Tudo foi tão rápido, Duo não conseguiu processar o acontecido. Nem susto, medo ou dor. Apenas um vago momento onde seu corpo pareceu distante dos sentidos. Seus joelhos dobraram em seguida e ele apoiou as mãos no chão piscando os olhos que já perdiam o fogo.

-Duo! – Heero gritou preocupado. Havia sangue nas roupas do humano.

Trowa saira correndo das folhagens, reparando o quanto havia sido precipitado em disparar aquela flecha às cegas.

-Trowa! O que você fez? – Quatre gritou desesperado vendo que o amigo sangrava ao chão.

Ávila parou sem sabe o que fazer. Via Duo sangrar largado ao chão, Trowa ainda com o arco apontado. Seus olhos voaram para o outro lado, para o exato local onde o caçador apontava e viu algo que o fez tremer de excitação. Lá, parado estava um centauro. Imponente como as lendas contavam que eram.

-Um centauro! – Ávila exclamou admirado. – Eles geralmente nunca saem da floresta e nunca se envolvem em nada... Porque estava com Duo? – se perguntou.

-Ávila! O Duo! – Quatre gritou amparando o humano.

-Q-Quatre... O que houve? Eu fui... – Duo estava confuso. Havia uma dor fina abaixo das costelas e quando ele trouxe a mão diante dos olhos essa voltara vermelha do sangue quente que brotava do ferimento onde a flecha estava enterrada. –Quatre... Isso dói. – ele falou sentindo os olhos pesando. –Dói muito.

-Duo...

-Abaixe a arma, caçador!- Ávila finalmente tomara uma decisão. –Ele não vai te atacar se você não o atacar. Já basta o Duo está ferido aqui. – Ávila falou abaixando sua lança e correndo para junto do humano machucado.

-Não. – Trowa deu um passo à frente. Ele ia atirar. –Esperei muito tempo para fazer isso. Vingar a morte da minha irmã. Essa coisa a matou. – o caçador se adiantou.

Heero levantou seu tacape. Estava com raiva. Dentro de si um mar de emoções se revirava, via o sangue puro de Duo vazar sem necessidade. O humano tão doce que havia se comovido com seu sofrimento. O único que o havia tocado...

-Vou me vingar. – Trowa falou.

-Trowa! Não! – Quatre nada podia a fazer. Ele gritou para o rapaz, mas esse estava movido por sua sede de vingança que o cegava.

-Alguém precisa pará-lo e acho que é o centauro. – Ávila comentou se preocupando com Duo.

O centauro armou seu braço brandindo o tacape no ar disparando com toda velocidade contra o caçador. A flecha saiu como em câmera lenta na direção de Heero que vinha em disparada. Sua expressão era fria. Ele moveu o tronco levemente desviando por um triz. Olhando para trás viu quando ela se enterrou em um tronco.

Trowa perdera a chance matar seu oponente, e nada pode fazer para evitar que Yui viesse para cima de si com uma tempestade de força.

O golpe que o atingiu foi forte demais. Trowa sentiu como se suas costelas fossem pressionadas para dentro de seu corpo, tudo rápido, violento e dolorido.

Seu corpo foi projetado no ar girando com força e ele deixou passar pela garganta um grito agoniado de dor.

-Nãooo! – Quatre gritou também vendo o homem que amava ser arremessado no ar por um golpe fulminante de um centauro. E em seguida tombar no chão desfalecido.

-Deuses! – Ávila gemeu. –Trowa.

Heero girou as patas circundando o corpo de Trowa caído no chão. O caçador de moveu em dor e ele ergueu o tacape do ar, mirava a cabeça do homem ao chão vislumbrando o golpe de misericórdia.

-H-Heero... Por favor! Deixe-o viver... – Duo gemeu de forma sôfrega juntando suas últimas forças. O centauro pode ouvir aquela voz tão doce, agora carregada de dor e se voltou na direção do humano ferido.

Sues olhos se acharam por um momento e em seguida Heero abaixou o braço em sinônimo de paz. Duo lhe havia pedido isso, e com os olhos havia lhe dito que acreditava nele como um ser de bem.

_-Ele acredita em mim... –_ Yui pensou.

-Trowa! – Quatre correu em socorro do caçador.

-Esse desgraçado. Eu devo ter quebrado umas costelas. – ele gemeu em dor.

-Ao menos ele não matou você. Se ele fosse mesmo esse monstro que diz ele não teria tido misericórdia. – Quatre observou bem.

-Ávila. Ele é meu amigo. – Duo gemeu para seu protetor desmaiando de vez.

O guerreiro negro olhou para o centauro.

-Centurião, a ametista te considera um amigo. Existe algum motivo para isso? – de qualquer forma Ávila acreditava que o centauro era um amigo. Seus olhos diziam isso.

-Ele é o único que me entende. – Heero se aproximou. –O caçador vai ficar bem depois que manter algum descanso, talvez uma tala resolva a dor. Duo... – ele se abaixou ao chão dobrando suas patas e Ávila se afastou um pouco para deixá-lo com mais espaço. –Existe uma planta na floresta que é capaz de coagular um ferimento, pelo que conheço de humanos acho que não atingiu nenhum órgão, graças aos Deuses. – ele falava com preocupação, mas mantinha sem semblante rijo e calculista.

Ávila não ousou o interromper, mas era bem estranho que um centauro fosse tão civilizado, a ponto de manter uma conversa equilibrada e ainda mais informar que conhecia seres humanos. Naquele mundo todos sabiam da existência do mundo humano, mas poucos eram aqueles que conseguiam manter contato com eles, e os centauros particularmente, não os adoravam.

* * *

Trowa estava ferido demais para tentar atacar o centauro, porém ele ainda não havia desistido de sua idéia. Ajudado por Quatre e Ávila o caçador se arrastava como podia sentindo as costelas queimarem numa dor absurda. Queria logo poder sentar-se e relaxar um pouco, mas nada disso seria possível. A floresta era bem fechada e eles caminhavam a ermo sem saber se podiam mesmo confiar no centauro.

Heero ia a frente com Duo desmaiado sobre seu lombo. Seus passos eram lentos e cuidadosos, afinal o menino estava ferido.

Quando eles finalmente chegaram ao destino que Heero queria o Sol estava se pondo. Agora não havia mais a paisagem fechada da floresta, havia agora uma clareira muito ampla onde havia as ruínas de um antigo templo.

-Heero. Você vive aqui? – Ávila arregalou os olhos.

-Hn. Atrás das ruínas... – ele informou seguindo adiante.

O guerreiro nada falou, mas havia muitas coisas sobre esse centauro que não estavam certas, porém não era nem hora nem momento para questionar.

* * *

Enquanto isso na subterra Wufei caiu sobre os joelhos apoiando as palmas das mãos ao chão. Estava exausto como se todas as forças de seu corpo tivessem sido chupadas. Ele não lembrava como fora parar naquele lugar sombrio. Seu estômago remexeu com o cheiro do local, alguma coisa soava como podre por ali.

-Onde estou? – ele se perguntou.

-Na minha casa. – uma voz arrastada falou tão próximo que ele se assustou.

-Quem está ai?

-Eu sou o ser que habita nas sombras...

Wufei era um aldeão simples que havia tido a infelicidade de encontrar Duo, e isso atraira ninguém menos que o Senhor Sombras, apenas por isso estava ali agora, envolvido naquela confusão toda. Porque ajudara um completo desconhecido.

-Você foi bem útil, mas ainda vou precisar de você. Lembra do garoto que ajudou? O quero muito ele para mim. – o ser sombrio foi se formando na frente de Wufei e ele soube finalmente com quem estava conversando.

-Sinto muito, mas não posso lhe ajudar. Não tenho como.

-Esse seu corpo forte e bonito. Eu o quero emprestado. – Sombras explicou. –Mas como não me ajudaria de bom grado tive a sorte de encontrar um certo loiro. – ele parou propositalmente para olhar a reação do rapaz ao chão. –Muito gostoso... Difícil, mas gostoso. – brincou.

-O que está dizendo? O que fez com o Zechs? – agora o coração de Wufei parecia disparado a ponto de querer romper o peito. Se seu amante estivesse ferido, ou mesmo morto... –Deuses! O que fez com ele?

-Ainda vive, mas depende de você se ele vai ver o Sol amanhã. Se for um bom menino e me ajudar eu poupo a vida de seu vadio. O que acha? – Sombras sorriu.

-Não faça nada com ele... Você terá de mim o que quiser. – Wufei fechou as mãos com força teria que colaborar se quisesse seu belo amante em segurança.

-Hahahahahahaha... – Sombras gargalhou com gosto. Ele sempre conseguia o que queria. –Olhe adiante. – o monstro ergueu as mãos fazendo uma cortina de fumaça se dissipar e ali, estava Zechs desacordado.

-Zechs! – Wufei caminhou até o rapaz. Havia no centro da saleta uma tocha de fogo que mantinha o local iluminado. Wufei correu os dedos pelos cabelos tão macios do jovem, confirmando cada traço rico em beleza.

Sombras se materializou ao lado do rapaz adormecido e de forma provocante foi abrindo o manto negro que escondia aquele corpo magnífico de pele branca, mostrando ao outro rapaz o quanto seu amante estava ferido.

Havia marcas roxas por todas as partes. Mas o pior foi quando o manto foi aberto deixando expostas as coxas roliças do rapaz, e ali entre as pernas os ferimentos eram maiores, havia sangue seco, muitas marcas e um resquício de sêmen.

Wufei teve que se controlar. Seu estômago reclamou enojado com a cena. –Não. Zechs! – suas lágrimas de amargura escorregaram penosamente por seu rosto bonito. –Como eu pude me deixar dominar dessa forma? O que eu fiz? – Wufei amargou aquela dor tremenda. Ele e Zechs eram amantes há cinco anos, e o loiro era seu melhor amigo. Companheiro de todos os momentos. Tornava os dias do casal lago fácil e descontraído. Eles se amavam e se respeitavam.

Wufei vivia insistindo para trocarem de posição na cama, afinal ele tinha muita vontade de possuir seu amante, de estar dentro dele, mas Zechs se mostrava tão relutante dizendo que ainda não estava preparado, e Chang sempre tinha paciência esperando o tempo do namorado chegar, não ia forçar nada com ele, porém agora o via assim, tão machucado, tão frágil, tão... Usado.

-Eu não pude ter feito isso com ele! Tanto que esperei... E agora isso. – ele chorou amargando o gosto daquela dor. Sob o efeito de Sombras havia violentado e espancado o homem que amava e ainda mais, havia corrompido a confiança de seu relacionamento, uma vez que forçara Zechs a se entregar.

-Como foi difícil. De início ele não percebeu que não era você. Mas como você estava bem mais forte do que ele e o tratava com tanta violência... Acho que seu namoradinho é bem espertinho para entender que alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo... Mas eu tenho que te dizer como é bom tirar a virgindade de alguém... – Sombras sorriu sumindo no ar no exato momento que Wufei socava com raiva o naquele local que ele esteve.

Wufei foi deixado naquela sala. Estava tão fraco e mesmo se tivesse como, não podia fugir, uma vez que Zechs, seu belo amante estava preso naquele lugar. Derrotado ele se permitiu chorar sobre o corpo ferido de seu namorado.

* * *

De volta à floresta Heero havia conseguido a planta e feito o curativo em Duo, o problema todo era que o humano já havia perdido sangue demais e agora estava tão pálido quanto a neve, dormia febril numa cama improvisada nas ruínas que o centauro morava.

Trowa era outro que estava descansando. Ele não trocara palavras com ninguém, nem mesmo com Quatre que estava a seu lado. O caçador no mínimo estava relutante em acreditar que sua irmã fora morta por outra criatura senão o centauro, ou como se explicava as marcas, as pegadas de cavalos que havia por toda a parte onde o corpo de sua irmão fora achado? Ele ainda não tinha essas explicações.

Heero ficou com Duo o tempo todo. Sentado de forma elegante ele observava o jovem dormir.

Ávila apenas o observava. Havia ouvido sobre o povo centauro devastado por Sombras, mas sabia que eles eram agressivos e odiavam contato com outros seres, porém Heero tinha algo diferente, um olhar tão doce.

_-Ele é tão bonito... Talvez seja a mais magnífica criatura dessa floresta, mas porque sinto que ele esconde alguma coisa?_ – Ávila pensou olhando Heero.

-Não gosto que me observem. – Yui se voltou para porta onde o guerreiro estava parado.

-Estava só me questionando o que há de errado com você. Porque ajudou Duo contra Sombras, porque cuidou dele? Porque eu não consegui te enfeitiçar – ele falou confuso.

-Você é um místico, mas chega a ser tão curioso quando um humano... – Heero provocou.

-Não gosto de ter aliados misteriosos. – o guerreiro se aproximou.

-Não sou seu aliado, lembre-se disso, místico. Eu estou apenas com Duo... Quando isso tudo acabar pretendo nunca mais olhar na sua cara e nem na de ninguém aqui... Eu quero apenas que achem o salvador para ajudar nosso povo. – ele explicou.

-Vai querer se afastar de Duo também? – Ávila sabia que o jovem de trança havia tocado aquela o coração do centauro.

-Principalmente dele –Heero se apressou tentando aparentar sua frieza de sempre. – O fato de eu tê-lo salvado ou de ter atendido o pedido dele de não matar aquele caçador foi apenas uma boa fé para com um moribundo. – o centauro saiu do cômodo ganhando a noite estrelada.

Ávila sorriu o olhando pela janela das ruínas... É claro que mentia muito mal, havia alguma coisa que Yui escondia e que ele descobriria. Principalmente porque Heero vivia sozinho naquelas ruínas, que segundo a lenda serviram de moradia para ninguém menos que o salvador dos mundos. O místico acreditava que Yui sabia mais sobre aquela lenda do que qualquer um ali, uma vez que era o único descendente do povo centauro e esses seres eram sábios observadores da história e da magia.

_-Será que ele ficou no templo a espera do salvador? Então deve mesmo acreditar que ele virá. Resta saber como e onde e como Duo poderá trazê-lo._ – o guerreiro pensou preocupado olhando o belo centauro sumir sob o véu estrelado lá fora.

* * *

Quando Duo acordara na manhã seguinte estava bem melhor. Ainda sentia-se fraco e dolorido, mas estava sem febre.

-Ele esteve aqui durante toda à noite. – Ávila informou indicando que Heero estivera observando o sono de Duo.

-Eu sei. Eu o vi nos meus sonhos... – o humano sorriu.

-Este lugar é o tempo sagrado... Aqui se diz que são as ruínas da morada do salvador. Duo, você podia... – o guerreiro o olhou de forma esperançosa.

-Tocar nas paredes? – Duo o olhou tocando no chão. –Animais em busca de abrigo, magos e bruxas celebrando algumas espécies de cerimônias... Sacrifícios... Nada que possa indicar a presença do salvador. – ele falou frustrado.

-Entendo. – Ávila respondeu como num sussurro de desapontamento. – E o centauro? Eles conhecem muito sobre a história. Ele quis nos ajudar. É evidente que saiba alguma coisa sobre o salvador. – completou voltando a olhar para Duo.

-Pode ser, mas eu o toquei e há uma parte da alma dele que é protegida por alguma espécie de energia, eu não sei bem. As únicas coisas que consegui sobre ele é realmente seu passado.

-Pode ser apenas a magia natural que os centauros têm. Eu mesmo não consegui encantá-lo na floresta. Mas pode ser alguma coisa a mais... – Ávila comentou. –De qualquer forma vou tentar descobrir mais sobre ele.

-Ávila! – Duo o chamou. – Eu o toquei e o senti. Não foi ele quem matou a irmão do Trowa. Ele é uma boa criatura. – o humano afirmou.

-Pequena Ametista. – ele voltou a se aproximar de Duo tocando a ponta do nariz do garoto. –Eu não precisaria ter seus dons para saber disso. Os olhos de Heero mostram quem ele é.

-Fala isso com o Trowa. – Duo pediu ingênuo.

-Uhum. Vou falar. Mas agente só aceita aquilo que pode acreditar. – Ávila sorriu o deixando sozinho.

* * *

**Adendo:** Bom, devo estar conseguindo um lugar legal para postar as imagens dessa fic... estão bem legais, e é claro que a minha favorita é o centauro de peito nu.. rs

Beijos,

Hina


	10. Chapter 10

**Lembranças

* * *

**

**IX - O eclipse do amor  
Parte I

* * *

**

A cruzada por aquele mundo estranho tinha que continuar. Haviam já passado por cenários muito diversificados desde que começara aquela jornada. Porém não podiam ficar parados em um único lugar sabendo que estavam sendo perseguidos.

Heero olhou para o céu deixando passar por entre seus lábios um suspiro preocupado ao ver que a noite não havia ido embora. Ele decidiu que deviam abandonar o templo, não sabia aonde ir, apenas tinham que sair das ruínas antes que Sombras os achassem ali.

Ávila concordara e assim o grupo todo seguiu jornada.

O grupo agora era formado por Ávila, Trowa, Quatre, Duo e Heero. Seguiam atravessando o mar de pedras.

Duo olhava curioso para todos os lados e Ávila atuara como uma espécie de guia para o humano. Ele explicou que ali já fora um oceano há anos atrás, mas que havia secado quando uma rainha marinha fora amaldiçoada.

Heero seguia na frente batendo seus cascos contra as rochas, ele mantinha concentrado, apenas deixando que Duo soltasse as arraigadas declarações quando Ávila lhe contava alguma coisa. Yui o olhou por cima do ombro sorrindo de lado discretamente. Aquele humano era doce e divertido, era realmente diferente de qualquer outro naquele mundo.

-Não é nada bom isso. – o guerreiro negro falou parando e olhando o céu.

-Devemos parar? – Duo falou cansado e esperançoso.

-Não é isso. Nem começamos a andar. – ele olhou para Duo de forma desconfiada, aquele garoto reclamava bastante.

-Que pena. – o humano coçou os cabelos despontado.

-Está escuro ainda... – Quatre comentou.

-Esse é o problema. Isso é um eclipse sombrio. – Ávila falou apertando a lança entre os dedos. –E isso quer dizer que é um dia de nosso calendário onde os seres do mal estão mais fortes, inclusive Sombras. Ele pode usar a magia dele contra nós.

-Então seria bom nos escondermos. – Heero falou se voltando para o grupo.

-Essa é boa. Um centauro dando palpites. Como vamos nos esconder no meio de tantas pedras? Qualquer lugar será perigoso. – Trowa falou impaciente.

Os fatos havia o feito acreditar que o centauro não havia feito mal a sua irmã. Mas ainda assim odiava aquele ser com todas as forças que podia. Mas talvez fosse apenas a primeira impressão, talvez o fato de ter perdido para Heero e quase ter sido morto.

-Escute, caçador. – Ávila se metera no que seria uma confusão nada agradável. –Heero está conosco e graças aos Deuses que o temos do nosso lado. Os centauros estavam aqui antes de qualquer outra magia, eles conhecem nosso mundo como a palma de sua mão grande. Portanto, para mim o que Yui fala é quase uma ordem. – Ávila surpreendera a todos com aquela posição.

-Bem... Eu não conheço nada aqui e confio no Heero. Acho que confiaria minha vida a ele. –Duo falou com um tom poético encarando com seus olhos roxos os azuis do centauro.

-Bom, eu também confio nele. – Quatre falou simples.

-Certo. Vejo que sou voto vencido. –Trowa falou abaixando a cabeça. Estava se sentindo péssimo naquele grupo, todos pareciam cair às patas de Yui. –Então. Centauro aonde vamos nos esconder? – ele perguntou de forma amargurada.

-Hn. –Yui desviou dos olhos de Duo. – Acho que devemos nos manter sempre nas encostas. Seja o que estiver atrás de nós, se é que há algo, vai ser mais difícil nos atacar por trás das pedras. Se o fizer teremos tempo para nos proteger... – Heero falou com seu tom de orgulho e frieza. Ele sabia que era o mais preparado daquele grupo.

Assim sem mais objeções eles seguiram.

* * *

O céu estava escuro e um vento frio soprava. Duo parou cansado ao lado de Heero quando Ávila dissera ser uma boa hora para um descanso. Estavam em formação rochosa estranha, como picos altos e sombrios, um local perigoso com incontáveis abismos que dando uma impressão fantasmagórica ao local. Mais abaixo havia uma lagoa, talvez algum resquício de mar, o que comprovaria a teoria de Ávila de que ali já havia sido mar.

Todos estavam bem cansados, mas Heero não demonstrava nenhum sinal de esgotamento.

-Você nunca se cansa? – Duo se dirigiu ao centauro. Seu tom era sempre leve e descontraído.

-Às vezes. –Heero falou o olhando. Sua expressão fria era de quem parecia sempre estar calculando alguma coisa, como se vivesse fazendo um plano mental para um eventual contratempo, mas quando conversava com Duo seu semblante relaxava um pouco e Yui já chegava a acreditar que simpatizava com aquele humano. Na verdade havia desistido completamente de tentar ser frio com aquela jóia humana.

-Você podia me dá uma carona. – Duo talvez não devesse ser tão ousado, mas ele sorriu passando sua mão sobre as costas de Heero, sentindo a macieza daqueles pêlos.

Automaticamente a esse toque Yui retesou o corpo dando um passo atrás para evitar que aquele quase carinho seguisse em frente. Mas ele nada falou, apenas as palavras ficaram enganchadas na sua garganta e seus olhos arregalados encarando nervoso o rosto divertido do humano.

-Não faça isso! – Ávila puxou Duo pelo braço com estrema força o deixando sem nada entender.

-Mas... O que eu fiz? – Duo piscou seus olhos confusos.

-Centauros nunca carregam ninguém em suas costas, muito menos um humano e tão pouco gostam de carinho, Duo. – ele falou firme o soltando finalmente.

-Mas eu não fiz por mal... – o menino olhou de Ávila para Heero, ele não tinha feito por mal mesmo.

-Duo. Já chega! Ele não é o seu animal de estimação! – o guerreiro cortara o assunto. Seus olhos fervilhavam sobre Duo. –Deixe Heero em paz agora. – pediu chateado.

Duo olhou para Heero que nada falava e saiu correndo.

-Ele vai ficar bem. – Ávila suspirou.

-Hn. Eu não quero ser grosso, mas não preciso de ninguém me defendendo, principalmente de um humano inofensivo. –Heero falou batendo com as patas dianteiras no chão.

-Heero. Eu adoro o Duo. Desde o dia que ele chegou aqui eu, além de um protegido ganhei um amigo e esse é problema. Ganhar um amigo. – ele falou sério. – Duo consegue fazer todos se encantarem por ele, e isso é o grande problema. Ele consegue amainar aquilo que temos dentro de nós... Nosso lado selvagem.

-Ávila, onde quer chegar?

-Duo vai estragar você. Ele te acha fofinho, Yui. Você já viu um centauro fofinho? – o guerreiro manteve uma expressão dura no rosto e a voz ofensiva.

-Não seja dramático. Duo é só uma criança humana que está carente... – Heero falou corando.

-Ele não está carente. Escarlate chegou até Duo antes de ele vir para cá. Ela acompanhou a vida dele e eu também. Duo é carente. Ele é um garoto problemático que não tem mãe e sente muita falta do pai. Apenas não podemos deixar que ele nos amenize, o que estamos enfrentando é muito forte, Heero.

-Eu sei disso. Mas não adianta você se sacrificar por ele, se está fazendo apenas por causa da pedra que ele trás no pescoço. Eu faço por causa da pessoa que ele é. – Yui ia dar aquela conversa por encerrado, mas Ávila o segurou pelo braço. Eles se olharam com frieza por um breve momento.

Heero protelando se devia atacar aquele guerreiro pela ousadia de segurá-lo aquela forma e Ávila avaliando se devia entrar em conflito com alguém como Heero Yui.

Por sorte, ou mesmo inteligência, o mulato soltou o centauro e ambos parecerem desistir do duelo.

-Centauro, de todos os seres desse mundo vocês sempre foram os que mais me impressionaram. Sua força e determinação. Sua lealdade... Eu... Se não tivéssemos vivendo essa coisa toda... Eu penso que podia ser um bom companheiro para você. – ele falou.

Heero não acreditou. Estava levando uma cantada?

-Acho que você se esqueceu muito rápido de Natal. – Yui se desvencilhou respondeu com raiva.

-O que sabe sobre ele? – Ávila apenas o olhou.

-O suficiente para saber que ele era bom demais para você. Por essa sua falta da lealdade ao homem que te amava ele não te quis mais e por causa disso Sombras se aproximou dele...

-Como sabe tudo isso? – o guerreiro nunca soubera muito bem, o que ao certo Sombras teve com Natal no passado.

-Quando minha raça foi exterminada por aquele maldito Sombras, eu fugi sem rumo para a floresta. Natal me encontrou e me ajudou. Ele quem me levou para viver nas ruínas para que eu guardasse o templo, me informou da missão de proteger a ametista... – Heero o olhou com seus olhos frios. – Antes de proteger eu devia ser seu companheiro na difícil missão de encontrar o nosso salvador.

-Heero... eu não sabia.

-E para os centauros a lealdade é muito importante e eu sou leal ao Duo. Jamais vou traí-lo. – Yui falou deixando Ávila sozinho.

Mas quem havia pedido que ele traísse Duo? Ou será que ele estava mesmo entregue de corpo e alma àquele belo humano?

-Então consegui saber o que queria. Parte desse quebra-cabeça está sendo revelada. – o guerreiro falou baixo. – Ele estava esperando por Duo no templo. Natal sabia que íamos até lá... Agora resta saber qual a função de Heero nesse jogo.

* * *

Não longe dali estavam Quatre e Trowa. O Jovem loiro estava encolhido abraçado ao caçador. O frio daquele lugar lhe estava fazendo tremer.

-Sabe, _Tro._ Quando isso tudo acabar... E se acabar tudo bem eu queria parar e tentar viver. – Quatre falou sonhador. –Quero tentar aprender a usar os poderes que meu pai me deixou, quero entender mais nosso mundo... Ajudar as pessoas e os seres místicos...

-Acho que você vai estar ocupado demais para tentar viver, Quatre. – Trowa o cortou frio.

-Como assim?

-Nada. Eu quando estiver livre disso tudo vou embora... Sumir no mundo.

-Mas eu achei que se importasse. – Quatre o olhou com seus olhos arregalados.

-Escute. Eu não vou me apegar a ninguém. Não combina comigo aquela coisa dos reis em um lindo castelo com jardim... Eu sou um caçador. Um lobo solitário. – ele explicou.

-É uma pena, porque eu já te coloquei dentro do meu coração. Eu sei que não devia, mas estou apaixonado por você. Eu te amo, Trowa. E quando isso tudo acabar... – o loiro falou com sinceridade.

-Não espere por mim, Quatre. – ele falou se levantando.

Quatre apenas o olhou. Nada havia acontecido entre eles senão uma conversa amigável, uns carinhos mais íntimos, porém nada havia acontecido. O problema era que o jovem loiro já havia se apaixonado de uma forma tão mágica por aquele caçador e seria bem difícil removê-lo de seu peito.

* * *

Duo estava olhando o lago quando Yui se aproximou. O humano procurou não olhar para o outro, pois não queria que Heero o visse chorando. Odiava se visto quando chorava, alguma coisa por se sentir um bebê frágil. –_Homens não choram_. – ele pensou repetidas vezes como num mantra. Mas no fundo sabia que qualquer ser que tivesse o coração num carrego de sentimento chorava.

-Uma grande virtude um homem que sabe a hora de chorar, - Heero comentou olhando lago.

-Desculpe, Heero. Nada daquilo que o Ávila falou é verdade. Eu nunca teria a intenção de te magoar. – o humano falou temperando a garganta.

-Duo...

-Por favor, não fica bravo comigo. Eu não queria te insultar achando que você era um animal de estimação.

-Já basta dessa bobagem. – Heero o cortou. –Somo amigos... Isso é tudo. – ele falou.

Um centauro? Amigo de um humano? Era no mínimo inusitado, mas Duo com aquele seu olhar doce conseguira essa proeza.

-Obrigado. Heero. – Duo finalmente sorriu secando as lágrimas. –Nunca havia visto o Ávila daquela forma. – ele gemeu chateado.

-Ele não deve ter feito por mal, ele só não sabe como lidar com esse seu jeito de ser. Humanos usam muitos sentimentos, enquanto os seres desse nosso mundo usam muitas magias... Ávila apenas pode estar sem saber como lidar com você.

-Acha que pode ser mesmo isso?

-Acho que sim. Ele vai se acostumar com seu jeito... – como definir aquele garoto? – seu jeito apaixonante. – Yui falou agora olhando profundamente para Duo. Seus dedos grossos refizeram calmamente o contorno em formato de coração do rosto do humano.

-Heero... – Duo gemeu fechando os olhos de forma delicada, se entregando ao centauro.

Novamente seriam interrompidos. O chão tremeu e as águas surgiram revoltas.

-De novo não. – Duo gemeu quando Heero o empurrou para trás de si. Ele puxou seu tacape ficando em posição de ataque. Mas a coisa que saiu de dentro das águas era enorme e talvez a arma do centauro não adiantasse.

Heero engoliu em seco olhando para cima e recuando.

Era um monstro enorme. Sete horrendas cabeças desfiavam de seu corpo de pele seca e grossa num cinza sem vida, as patas grandes com garras afiadas crisparam nas rochas dando a criatura se aproximou.

Aquela coisa parecia definitivamente perigosa. Ela guinchou alto se aproximando de forma ameaçadora.

-Deus! Heero, que é isso? – Duo apertou a calda do centauro com medo.

Yui saltou para num galope quando o rabo daquela coisa bateu contra o chão de pedras deixando uma marca de violência. Uma das cabeças veio na direção de Duo, mas Heero conseguiu o puxar para junto de si com um braço e com o outro acertá-la com seu tacape com uma força estrema.

Duo se encolheu escondendo o rosto no peito forte do centauro quando esse atacara uma das cabeças do mostro espirrando um sangue viscoso e escuro para os lados.

-Uma hidra. Mas... Essas coisas não existem há muito tempo. – Yui falou erguendo o tacape novamente e acertando com mais força aquela mesma cabeça já atingida. Ganhou tempo quando ela pendeu vencida sendo arrastada ao chão pelo animal feroz que guinchou de dor. –Vamos passear. –Heero falou jogando Duo sobre suas costas e fugindo em largos galopes.

-Que foi isso? – Trowa os encontrou no caminho.

-Estamos sendo atacados, por uma hidra. – Heero informou as pressas quando a coisa veio desengonçada atrás deles.

-Como assim? Não existem hidras... – o caçador falara quando a coisa correu na direção deles. –De quem foi a idéia brilhante de se esconder aqui? – Trowa falou estando encurralado entre a hidra e um abismo.

-Droga. – Heero gemeu. Ele e Trowa nada podiam fazer. Estavam à beira de um abismo com uma fera a ameaçá-los. –Estamos com sérios problemas.

-Eu notei isso. Centauro. – Trowa falou mirando numa das cabeças e quando essa se aproximou de Heero ele a acertou. –E parece que ela quer nosso amiguinho humano para variar. – ele comentou depois que a outra cabeça pendeu vencida.

-Heero. – Duo gemeu saltando das costas de Yui.

-Tudo bem, Duo. – o centauro falou carinhoso protegendo o menino.

Trowa acabara de acertar outra cabeça. –Só faltam quatro... – ele falou quando o rabo veio em sua direção o acertando em cheio no peito o jogando contra um paredão de pedra.

-Trowa! – Duo gritou vendo o sangue do caçador manchar a parede.

-Ao menos não foi lançado no abismo. – Yui comentou, mas estava sem saída. Sua mente trabalhava a mil por hora, mas o que faria para proteger a criança humana daquela ameaça? Por sorte o monstro foi na direção de Trowa que jazia sangrando ao chão. Seria seu fim.

Mas para sua salvação uma fruta fora acertada contra a cabeça central que ameaçava o caçador.

A hidra levantou as cabeças restantes de forma ameaçadora olhando com seus olhos rasos e amarelos para seu atacante e viu Quatre de pé com a mão cheia de pequenas pedras.

-Quatre! – Trowa gemeu. –Fuja!

Era tarde, a hidra avançou sobre o garoto, mas Heero prevendo o pior correra com velocidade para socorrê-lo. Escapando de uma das cabeças o centauro empurrou o loiro para o chão o salvando de um golpe fatal, porém as presas da fera conseguiram rasgar o braço direito de Yui o fazendo gritar de dor.

O sangue de Heero pareceu deixar a hidra mais excitada ainda. Era um momento delicado. Ávila surgiu sobre as pedras, mas ali não havia nada que pudesse enfeitiçar, além do mais tinha que pensar rápido. Passou-lhe pela cabeça usar sua magia para tentar controlar aquela hidra tentando vencer o que quer que fosse que já a estivesse dominando. Mas quando erguera sua lança e rezara suas palavras sagradas nada aconteceu, era como se ele não conseguisse chegar na hidra. Era como se ela não existisse, mas era impossível isso, ela estava os atacando.

-Duo! – Ávila chamou o garoto enquanto lançava sua lança na única esperança de salvar Heero e Quatre. A hidra guinchou ao sentir a lança entrar em uma de suas cabeças. –Duo! Toque-a! – ele insistiu.

Era arriscado, mas era uma opção. O humano se aproximou fugindo da calda com espinho que serpenteava ao chão. Foi apenas um toque na pata da criatura e Duo pode viajar por sua história, mas para sua surpresa nada das grandes fábulas antigas que ele leu nas histórias humanas...

-Ela... Ela é uma pedra! – Duo gritou para Ávila. No momento seguinte Duo soube exatamente o que devia fazer. Um medo irrompeu em seu baixo ventre se espalhando como uma cólica por seu estômago. As lembranças da morte de Escarlate. E o que ela lhe dissera sobre não usar a ametista sem saber, mas era um momento delicado, seus amigos corriam perigo.

Assim ele soube que a hidra seria vencida pelo poder purificador do bem. Fechando os olhos ele tocou sua ametista com a ponta dos dedos enquanto com a outra mão tocava a pele escamenta da hidra.

Uma luz violeta brilhou no lugar de forma intensa. A hidra guinchou daquela forma horrenda movendo sua pata com força jogando Duo no abismo.

-Duo! – Heero gritou desesperado. –Não!

Finalmente o brilho ametista circundou a fera a consumindo deixando apenas pedras desmontadas ao chão junto com a lança de Ávila.

-Duo! – Ávila também gritou saltando das pedras correndo para o abismo, mas não havia nem sinal do humano. –Deuses, não pode ser. Ele não pode ter... – ele sentiu como se tivesse falhado.

O vento frio soprou no abismo enquanto o dia escuro seguia agora em um silêncio de morte.

* * *

-_Ahhh... obrigada pelas declarações carinhosas que vcs estão mandando... muito legal sair de umadeprê e receber esse tipo de coisa. _

_Tem uma galerinha q está dando uma baita ajuda e eu realmente fico agradecida. Tina, Persefone, etc...  
Bom... mas Kamil, nem sei o q te dizer... não tem problema manisfestar seu sentimento, só acho que não merece nenhuma de suas palavras, aki tem muita boa tbm... mas eu realmente fico muito feliz por suas palavras... valeu mesmo. De coração..._

_De coração para todos  
Obrigada,_

_Hina_


	11. Chapter 11

**Lembranças**

* * *

X - O eclipse do amor  
Parte II

* * *

Heero se deixou cair de joelhos. Era como se alguém, talvez uma mão tivesse arrebentado seu peito e removido seu coração e o jogado no abismo escuro sem fim. Ao menos era assim que sentia. Duo havia sido uma tímida luz no mundo negro dele, um fio de alegria onde só havia silêncio e frio.

-Nãaoo! – Heero gritou.

Ávila compartilhava aquele sentimento. Ele ficou olhando para o nada, como se esperando por uma resposta.

-Eu... Eu falhei? – finalmente o guerreiro se perguntou olhando para as próprias mãos. –Por minha culpa foi derramado o sangue puro da jóia ametista.

Quatre chorava baixo agora tendo um Trowa ferido em seus braços. Nenhum deles podia acreditar que Duo tivesse morrido. Era um tanto quando revoltante, sem ao menos achar o salvador.

Heero olhou para cima, na rocha, a mesma que Ávila havia estado. Seus olhos úmidos piscaram confusos, era Duo ali em cima.

-Duo! – ele gritou sem entender. O garoto havia caído no abismo, como era possível que estivesse ali?

-Graças a Deus! – Quatre se emocionou.

-Heero! – Duo desceu das pedras se jogando naqueles braços fortes de Yui na qual ele já adorava estar. –Eu consegui usar o poder da ametista. – ele anunciou.

-Mas...

-Eu consegui... Ávila! – Duo sorriu feliz. –Quando ela me acertou e eu caí acabei despertando o poder da ametista. Fiz tudo consciente e a pedra me transportou com segurança. – ele falou.

-Duo... Graças aos Deuses. Pelo salvador! – Ávila sorriu emocionado. O humano estava bem.

-Mas você está ferido... Ela te acertou. – Heero notou que Duo tinha um grosso filete de sangue escorrendo pela testa.

-Não se preocupe... Todos estamos muito feridos. – ele respondeu olhando para Quatre com um Trowa desacordado nos braços.

-Trowa... Não vai resistir. – o loiro sustentou o olhar ametista do amigo.

De fato. De todos, o que pior estado era o do caçador. Ele gemia em dor expelindo sangue pela boca. O golpe recebido fora tão violento que esmagara suas costelas e na seqüência os órgãos protegidos por ela. O jovem era muito resistente, essa era a única razão de ainda continuar vivo, porém seu sofrimento era muito grande.

-Pelo amor de Deus, faça alguma coisa! – Quatre estava agarrado a Trowa chorando muito. Ele olhava para Duo e para Heero e implorava que eles salvassem seu amado.

-Quatre... – Duo falou triste se abaixando e beijando o topo da cabeça loira do amigo... –Heero. – em seguida ele olhou para o centauro pedindo que ele ajudasse.

-Hn... Humanos. – Heero resmungou vendo que com aquele olhar de Duo conseguia dele qualquer coisa. –Existe uma bruxa no alto dessas colinas. Ávila deve saber disso. – ele pediu confirmação com os olhos para o guerreiro e seguiu depois que esse lhe olhou desconfiado. – Dizem que ela pode conceder um desejo.

-De jeito nenhum. – Ávila interrompera Yui. –Ir até a Drácona seria alterar nossa rota, estamos quase saindo do mar de pedras, não, definitivamente não. – o guerreiro falou feroz.

Drácona era uma bruxa que viva no alto daquele mar de pedra, segundo as lendas ela havia sido deixada para trás no alto daquela colina para vigiar a chegada do mal maior... Por isso estava lá. Mas ela aceitava usar sua magia em troca de pequenos favores, ou agrados, assim ficara conhecida por fornecer desejos em troca de um favor.

Heero sabia que o guerreiro tinha razão. As pessoas temiam aquela região. Ele olhou para Duo, mas esse mantinha aquele olhar determinado a dar a vida para salta o caçador, se fosse preciso.

-Heero, por favor. – Duo pediu sem retirar seus olhos dos do centauro.

-Certo. Nós vamos! – Yui confirmou.

Ávila tentara os impedir a todo custo, mas Duo e Quatre estavam dispostos a levar aquilo até as últimas conseqüências e uma coisa que o guerreiro ia aprender era que aquela dupla nunca desistia de uma idéia, por mais estúpida que essa fosse.

Assim eles seguiram em silêncio no escuro do dia pelo caminho de pedras.

Passaram um mau bocado para cruzar um estreito caminho de subida entre um abismo e uma chapada de rocha.

Heero teve séria dificuldade para se equilibrar ali, ele podia ser um exímio guerreiro e ter mil qualidades, mas aquela região não era propícia para sua locomoção, ainda mais trazia Trowa desacordado nas costas.

Em certo ponto o centauro escorregou na pata dianteira, conseguindo se equilibrar em seguida. Respirando fundo seguiu em frente. Duo vinha logo atrás dele e evitava olhar para baixo no abismo, se algum deles caísse o rapaz não sabia se conseguiria pensar rápido o suficiente e usar a pedra.

As coisas não estavam favoráveis, um vento forte soprava. Eles seguiram naquele caminho durante um tempo até Ávila que ia à frente avistar um terreno plano. Ele sorriu secando o suor do rosto. Suspirou aliviado quando pôs os pés em terra firme e em seguida tomou Trowa da montaria de Heero.

Duo já estava sendo ajudado por Heero que lhe dera a mão o guiando com cuidado, quando Quatre, que vinha logo atrás do humano se desequilibrou. Na ânsia de se salvar o loiro agarrou a única coisa que estava a seu alcance: a trança de Duo.

Heero sentiu as mãos de Duo escorregarem por entre seus dedos grossos. Mas uma vez o jovem humano estava em problemas e nada o centauro podia fazer.

O humano sentiu a cabeça pender em dor para trás quando Quatre o puxara. Estavam caindo.

-Duo! Use a pedra! – Ávila gritou.

Agora o jovem humano contava com o poder da ametista e sabia como usá-lo, mas conseguiria usar numa situação como essa? Ele tocou a pedra sumindo junto com o loiro no já conhecido tufão.

Ressurgiram na clareira mais adiante com segurança.

-Acho que ele aprendeu. –Ávila sorriu para Heero.

-Acho que sim. – O centauro comentou aliviado.

-Nunca mais puxe a minha trança! – Duo gritou com o loiro assim que estavam seguros em terra firme.

-Mas, eu ia cair... Desculpe. – Quatre falou triste. Ele sentia como se o tempo todo estivesse atrapalhando. Duo sim conseguia usar seus poderes de forma brilhante e salvar o dia mais uma vez. Quando ele tudo que havia conseguido fazer era transformar pedras em frutas. E ainda assim ninguém havia reparado nisso.

-Mas isso dói. – Duo amenizou a expressão vendo que seu amigo estava chateado.

-Desculpe... – Quatre voltou a insistir.

-Viu como é ruim puxar a calda dos outros? – Heero implicou baixinho quando passou pelo humano. –Vamos voltar a andar. A morada de Drácona está muito próxima. – ele comandou.

Era verdade. O palácio na qual vivia a famosa bruxa estava perto a julgar pelas notórias torres surgindo por trás das montanhas de pedra.

Quando finalmente chegaram à uma rampa Duo abriu a boca surpreso. Havia ali no amplo terreno um jardim de pedra. Era exatamente isso.

Havia estátuas de seres que Duo nunca havia visto na vida, as mais ousadas e diferentes formas, as plantas e flores, e pássaros e vida, uma vida linda, mas morta num cinza frio.

-Que gosto mais excêntrico. – Duo gemeu olhando uma espécie de planta que se ramificava com flores grandes, tudo feito em pedra.

-Garanto que ela não gosta nada dos jardins, nem da casa... – Heero comentou se antecipando até a entrada. A porta se abriu magicamente para o espanto do humano que passou logo após o centauro sem conseguir fechar a boca. De todos os lugares que o jovem havia ido naquele mundo, era esse talvez o mais impressionante. A riqueza e cuidado como tudo era feito. Era impossível que fossem apenas estátuas. Havia detalhes como os cabelos das criadas de pedra ao corredor que talvez nenhum artista no mundo conseguisse fazer.

_-É a mais pura magia._ – Duo pensou. –_Nesse mundo tudo é possível..._

Quando finalmente entraram na saleta uma mulher muito bonita os esperava parada ao centro. Ela sorriu jovial se aproximando. O corpo mantinha curvas perfeitas, os olhos grandes e expressivos eram verdes escuros, como a cor de musgo do uniforme de Duo.

-Soube que vinham. – ela falou sorrindo. –Mas temo nada poder fazer por vocês, pois o preço desse desejo é caro demais. – a bruxa falou sugestiva.

-Nosso amigo. – Ávila finalmente depositou Trowa numa pedra que simulava um altar.

A moça o olhou com cuidado e após suspirar os olhou em retorno.

-Seu amigo já está no caminho da passagem... Trazê-lo de volta não depende só de mim, mas de outras pessoas aqui nessa sala e principalmente da vontade desse homem de voltar. – ela falou.

-A passagem que ela diz... – Duo ergueu a sobrancelha, mas Ávila pediu que ele fizesse silêncio com um gesto do dedo indicador sobre os lábios. Afinal o humano já conhecia aquilo, ele já havia caminhado por ali, logo no início enquanto esteve sonhando com aquele cemitério, aquela era a passagem. –A passagem para um outro mundo desconhecido. – Duo gemeu sabendo que Trowa deveria estar sofrendo muito.

-Então... – Drácona ia falando quando Duo a interrompeu num quase susto.

-Por favor, o tire daquele lugar horrível. – o humano gritou a olhando com súplica.

-Drácona, perdão. Ele não faz por mal. – Ávila se antecipou.

-Não. Deixe-o vir até mim. – a bruxa falou. –Esse é o humano? A criança que vem nos mostrar o salvador? – Drácona o avaliou com cuidado. –Sua beleza me impressiona, sua pureza também.

Por um tempo ela avaliou os rostos naquela sala. Gostara de Duo, os olhos dele lhe mostravam uma verdade e simplicidade fora do normal. Podia pedi-lo como pagamento pela salvação do caçador.

-Acha que seria muito pedir a pequena ametista como pagamento? – Drácona sorriu se dirigindo a Heero.

Ele não soube o que dizer. Porque ela lhe dirigiu essa pergunta? Ele olhou para todos terminando nos olhos de Duo e teve a certeza que jamais o ofereceria a ninguém.

-Se esse for preço... Eu não pago. – o centauro falou frio.

-Eu já esperava por isso. – a bruxa sorriu fitando Heero com tanta intensidade que parecia conhecer algo que ninguém mais sabia. Seus olhos verdes vasculharam o recinto parando sobre Quatre. –E você? Daria qualquer coisa por esse homem, não? – ela falou em tom de desafio.

-Minha própria vida. – Quatre não pestanejou.

Heero o ia impedir. Sabia o que ela estava fazendo. A bruxa sabia que Quatre amava Trowa, podia ler nos olhos dele, não era justo pedir algo absurdo sabendo que ele daria. Ávila o tocou no ombro.

-Quatre deve decidir. – o guerreiro falou para o centauro que concordou. –Lembra-se! Só podemos oferecer aquilo que é nosso, por isso Quatre não pode por em risco a vida de Duo. – ele informou deixando Heero desconfiado.

Porque então Drácona lhe pedira Duo? Acaso o humano lhe pertencia?

-Eu posso tentar trazê-lo de volta... Trazê-lo do caminho, mas está disposto a pagar meu preço? – a bruxa insistiu com o Quatre.

-Já disse que sim. – o loiro sustentou o olhar.

-Ensine-me o segredo da vida, Quatre. – ela pediu. – Ensine-me a fazer brotar das mãos a vida, tornar pedra em vida. – os olhos cor de musgo brilharam e Quatre achou que era justo.

-Somente assim eu poderei trazer de volta a vida que se tornou pedra em meu palácio.

Ávila não se meteu, mas a lenda não contava assim. Segundo os antigos uma deusa fora amaldiçoada. E a um toque seu tudo se tornava pedra. A moça gostava de se lavar nas águas do mar de pedras o que secara o mar o tornando aquele vale pelo qual passaram, assim ela também havia transformado o palácio de Drácona em uma passagem por ali, e segundo a lenda, somente quando essa deusa morresse o encanto se quebrava. Mas ele não se meteu. Quatre devia tomar sua decisão.

* * *

-Desculpem os erros  
-O capítulo ficou curtinho, porque a depressão puxou meu pé... nossa, eu acho que me descuidei. Estava indo tão bem que ganhei confiança e descuidei dela, me pegou de jeito, mas já vai passar.

Beijos,

Hina


	12. Chapter 12

**Lembranças

* * *

**

**XI - O eclipse do amor  
Parte III

* * *

**

Havia uma decisão a ser tomada e todos naquela sala esperavam ansiosos por isso.

Quatre olhou para cada um ali, em seguida moveu a cabeça num menear. Ele ia a ensinar a custo da vida de Trowa.

Duo quis protestar, mas Ávila o segurou delicadamente pelo braço. Não era hora de agir humanamente com emoção. Aquele pode era de Quatre e ele tinha que decidir, bem como o que ele sentia pelo caçador era só dele e somente a ele cabia o que fazer.

-Lembre-se. – Ávila falou junto ao ouvido de Duo. – Natal disse que muitos não terminariam essa missão? –

-Ele... Vai ficar? – o menino falou débil, quase infantil. Sem querer acreditar que perderia o amigo.

-Vem comigo, Duo. – Heero estava mesmo diferente. O desamparo do jovem humano tocou seu coração de uma forma dolorosa. O garoto estava preste a chorar quando Yui o abraçou de forma protetora o trazendo para se aquecer em seu peito nu. –Tudo bem. Ele vai ficar bem. – o centauro falou mexendo na franja do menino enquanto o levava para fora do palácio de pedra. Estava escuro lá fora, ainda sob o efeito do eclipse.

-Você fica, Ávila. Será minha testemunha. – Drácona pediu ao guerreiro.

Numa cena teatral ela pôs as mãos no peito de Trowa, seus olhos saíram de órbita como se viajassem por algum outro mundo. Ela tremeu levemente pronunciando algumas palavras que nem Quatre nem Ávila souberam dizer ao certo. De instantâneo ela parou abrindo os olhos agora sem córneas, apenas dois orbes brancos como um gigante holofote. Seus lábios rígidos e os dentes trincados passaram a deixar escorrer uma fina espuma como numa cólera assustadora.

Era como ela estivesse fazendo uma grande força. Quem era aquela bruxa afinal? Quem era aquela mulher que conseguia parar o rumo de uma alma ao inferno, quem era ela?

Passado algum tempo Drácona caiu de joelhos muito cansada. –Está feito. – ela falou num sopro. Trowa ganhara cor e vida novamente.

* * *

Lá fora Heero e Duo caminharam. Estaca escuro ainda, um dia sem luz.  
Não trocaram palavras. Pelos jardins de pedra eles passaram mudos. Mais adiante havia uma tímida fonte onde uma estátua de busto feminino se banhava nas águas cristalinas. Ali os passos fortes do centauro pararam e Duo o olhou.

-Heero. – ele se voltou para o centauro. –Será que um dia vou voltar para casa? – estava triste e cansado.

-Não sei, Duo. – Yui falou simples olhando as águas da fonte. –Sinceramente? – ele arriscou um olhar para o humano, mas voltou a encarar as águas.

-Sim. Sinceramente. – o trançado o encorajou.

-Eu não queria que você voltasse. – falou como se fosse simples. E como faria para retornar sua vida de solitário se aquela criança humana fosse embora? Queria muito que a alegria de Duo perdurasse para sempre em sua vida, porém sabia que o jovem teria que voltar para casa um dia, isso se conseguisse sobreviver a toda aquela perseguição.

-Heero... – Duo o olhou agora com seus olhos violetas escancarados. O que o seu amigo queria dizer com aquilo?

-Esqueça isso. – Yui falou em um tom de censura e vergonha ao mesmo tempo. Não devia ter sido tolo a dizer tal coisa àquele humano, cuja única função era proteger a vida até que ele lhe mostrasse quem era o escolhido.

-Espera. – Duo o segurou pelo braço decidido. –Que está havendo entre nós? Desde quando nós somos assim um com o outro? De onde nos conhecemos? – eram perguntas para as quais não havia repostas, ao menos por hora.

-Vamos voltar para o palácio. – Heero o empurrou delicadamente saindo.

Duo o vou se afastar trotando de forma elegante com sua calda felpuda balançando de forma displicente. O trançado suspirou o seguindo de volta ao palácio pela penumbra do dia.

* * *

Lá dentro Heero recebeu um abraço de Quatre assim que chegou. Um abraço demorado, como se simulasse uma despedida. O centauro se separou dele momentos depois e seus olhos se encontraram.

-O que foi isso? – Heero perguntou.

-Um abraço amigo. É um pedido de desculpas por alguma coisa. É também um adeus e um pedido mais íntimo: cuide muito bem do Duo. – o loiro sorriu.

-Mas, porque? – Yui o olhou. Depois viu Trowa respirando de forma mais forte e a cor lhe voltando para o rosto, então entendera que o milagre havia sido realizado.

-De hoje em diante eu não sigo mais com vocês. Vou ficar e ajudar Drácona a melhorar esse lugar. – ele sorriu agora se dirigindo aos demais. –Vocês nem notaram que eu comecei a despertar os poderes que meu pai me deu. – Quatre sorriu divertido até seus olhos encontrarem os violeta de Duo.

Parado a um canto, triste.

-Quatre. – Duo finalmente falou. –Eu não quero que você fique. – ele pediu bem triste.

-Oh, Duo. – Quatre sorriu docemente se aproximando com delicadeza tocando o rosto do amigo. –Eu queria que você ficasse comigo, mas não pode ser assim. – ele sorriu. –Você segue e avisa ao Trowa que eu o amo, tá? E quando acabar isso tudo você pede pra ele vir me visitar de vez em quando? – os olhos azuis e grandes do loiro estavam marejados de lágrimas.

-Deus. Eu queria tanto ficar com você. – o humano fez uma cara triste de quem estava segurando o choro e o loiro achou lindo e infantil.

-Duo. A pequena ametista do nosso povo. – ele falou tocando o rosto do amigo com orgulho. – Sei que é uma responsabilidade muito grande, mas você deve seguir com os demais e encontrar o nosso salvador. – o loiro o beijou na testa com carinho. – Os deuses ficarão com você. – Quatre falou triste. Seus olhos se despediram do amigo, encerrando sua participação naquela jornada e na vida de Duo.

O humano nada falou. Os olhos disseram mais que as palavras poderiam fazer. A situação de agora era a mesma de que acordar muito bem e imaginar o desenrolar de um mundo pela frente de repente perder algo importante. A saída de Quatre ia abalar a ametista, uma vez que aquele loiro lhe dera o ombro amigo quando só restava o vazio.

Quando finalmente deixaram para trás o palácio de pedras Ávila levara consigo Trowa, que aos poucos ia se recuperando, e Duo seguia em silêncio muito abatido sob o olhar tenso e preocupado de Heero.

Drácona os olhou ir embora ao lado de Quatre, acompanhando eles se perderem de vista na formação rochosa.

* * *

Caminharam ainda naquele cenário por algum tempo onde nenhum deles trocou palavras. A equipe havia sentido a perda do loiro. Heero caminhava agora à frente sendo o mais perseverante, ele era o que estava os mantendo firmes, mas até quando? Quando Duo começaria a desmoronar? Estava com fome e cansado, com medo, sendo ameaçado em um mundo estranho longe de seu lar e deus amigos... Agora perdera Quatre. De fato era algo bem duro para um garoto que não passava de uma criança.

-Heero. Estamos todos cansados. – Ávila emparelhou com o centauro.

-Hn. – Yui olhou por sobre o ombro para Duo que vinha abatido demais. –Tem razão. – ele concordou.

-Certo. Paramos um pouco. E vê se fica com o Duo. Ele confia em você, tente animá-lo. – o guerreiro falou.

Assim foi feito e em pouco tempo eles estavam parando junto a algumas pedras altas. Estavam deixando o vale de pedras, mas ainda se escondia por ali muito perigo que exigia uma atenção impar de todos eles.

Yui se se se encostou a uma das pedras sem tirar os olhos frios e pensativos do rapaz cabisbaixo a sua frente. Ele teve a vontade de tomar Duo com suas mãos grandes e o sacolejar com força. Chamá-lo à razão... Ainda havia uma luta.

Foi isso que o centauro fez em seguida. –Duo. – ele chamou se aproximando.

O humano estava de ombros baixos. Tão vencido e perdido.

-Duo! – Yui chamou novamente bem mais energético.

-Que foi agora, Heero? Que mais vocês querem de mim? – aqueles olhos de um violeta úmido encararam o centauro.

Heero entendeu engolindo um bolo incômodo na garganta. Duo tinha razão. Ele havia sido lançado naquele lugar estranho e sido de um dia para o outro obrigado a assumir uma responsabilidade que não fazia parte de suas crenças. Era exigir demais dele, mas não podia deixar que ele se abatesse daquele jeito.

-Escute. Lá fora! – agora Heero estava tão perto, falava com um vigor. –Olhe pra mim, Duo. Eu disse que lá fora! – ele apontou para as montanhas longes dali. –Tem gente querendo sua cabeça. Metade desse lugar pagaria para ter sua cabeça e eles não vão querer saber se você parou para descansar ou chorar a perda de alguém... – Yui falou tomando uma arfada de ar com força.

-Eu... – as lágrimas começaram a brotar daqueles olhos humanos, puros e ingênuos. –É fácil para você falar. Não teve que sentir o mesmo que eu. Não sabe o que é sentir uma pessoa que você ama morrer, sentir a dor e o desespero dessa pessoa na hora da morte, Yui! Você sabe que é isso? – Duo gritou com as lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos agora deliberadamente.

-Pessoas morrem, Duo. – ele respondeu muito frio.

-Que seja! Mas já teve que estar de terceira pessoa da morte de alguém que você ama? Tem noção do que é sentir a vida dessa pessoa escorrer por seus dedos como água que vai pelo ralo e você nada poder fazer? – o menino chorou, falava de sua mãe. Duo havia perdido coisa demais e não queria mais. –Acaso já amou alguém de verdade? – o humano perguntou imaginado que Heero era frio demais para alguém que havia perdido toda a família de forma brutal.

-Droga! Eu sei que foi duro, mas deixe para trás. Seu dom te possibilitou a salvar tantas outras pessoas. Porque tem que ficar pensando nas que você não conseguiu? – Heero também alterou a voz. Não era típico seu, mas Duo precisava entender que muitas vezes um dom pode ser um fardo pesado demais. É necessário estar preparado para saber usá-lo da melhor forma possível.

-Eu nunca salvei ninguém. – o humano gemeu baixo e ferido, engasgado por uma culpa que lhe roia por dentro. Nunca havia conseguido usar aquilo para trazer de volta alguém que amava. Até o exato momento aquele dom havia sido apenas um fardo.

-Duo... – Heero falou abaixando a voz para um sussurro agora. – A resposta é sim. – o centauro falou manso. Seus olhos estavam serenos, gostosos de se mergulhar e se deixar perder em paz e calma. Os dedos longos tocaram o queixo do jovem fazendo que seus olhos se encontrassem.

Os olhos podiam ser o ponto mais forte de uma pessoa, seja ele humano ou não. Heero acreditava nisso como um centauro, os olhos eram o espelho da alma. Eles tinham a funcionalidade de mostrar tudo que alguém podia sentir.

Foi o que fez. Não era bom com palavras humanas por isso deixou que seus olhos azuis passassem a Duo uma força e calma.

-Heero... – Duo gemeu sem nunca quebrar o contato. O que Heero lhe deu com esse olhar valeu mais que muitas frases humanas... E ele não precisaria ter aquele dom de sentir para saber que naquele momento o centauro estava lhe mostrando o que era amar de fato.

Duo naquele momento curto experimentou a sensação mais maravilhosa do mundo. Talvez para ele aquele breve instante valesse mais que toda a eternidade. Era para viver aquele momento que o ser humano lutava tanto, para olhar nos olhos de uma pessoa e saber, e sentir e entender, que seja como for, aquela pessoa vai estar sempre ali. Isso era amor, o mais bruto e puro amo.

Os olhos se fecharam lentos. Agora sim, aquele beijo ia acontecer. As mãos de Yui tocaram com carinho o rosto de Duo o trazendo para aquele beijo. Uma breve espera onde eles experimentaram uma sensação excitante de borbulhar no estômago, um calor subindo pelas entranhas... Ia acontecer o beijo.

Mas não aconteceu. Ao contrário Duo sentiu um gancho o afastando brutamente de Heero e ele foi jogado com força ao chão. Quando abriu seus olhos viu com pavor uma estranha e desajeitada criatura lutar com Heero. Mas aquilo fosse o que fosse era mais forte.

As patas grossas terminadas em garras chisparam no chão. As asas grandes lembravam morcegos acertaram o centauro com muita força o fazendo cair. Os movimentos da criatura era desengonçados, mas fortes, os músculos sobressaiam sua pele escura.

Havia sangue. Sangue de Heero.

-Não... – Duo se levantou, mas que chance teria?

O monstro o olhou por um breve momento. Os olhos grandes e amarelos tomavam seu rosto feio e negro de narinas largas. Ele bufou enfurecido mostrando os dentes pontiagudos para o humano.

Duo nem soube o que lhe acertou. Talvez a asa, apenas se viu ser arremessado contra a rocha caindo vencido e machucado. Em seguida viu aquela coisa grande e desajeitada colher Heero nos braços e voar pelos céus.

Nesse momento Ávila chegou erguendo sua lança e pedindo aos seus deuses o poder de usar uma criatura de seu mundo para o bem. Assim do céu cresceu um pássaro cinza.

-Meu amigo! Traga Heero! – Ávila pediu ao pássaro, mas temia não ser capaz, afinal uma ave não conseguiria lutar contra aquele monstro.

Duo e o guerreiro foram espectadores de uma breve luta no céu. O pássaro de Ávila se debateu contra aquela coisa, mas não durou muito, com uma das pastas o estranho monstro a atirou pelos céus a fazendo cair em queda livre.

-Não! – Ávila caiu de joelhos sentindo que sua magia fora desfeita. O passaro foi perdendo o tamanho até sumir em uma mancha vermelha no chão. –Não! – ele gritou pedindo perdão aos deuses por arriscar a vida de uma criatura inocente. –falhei com minha obrigação de proteger essas criaturas. Mais uma vez falhei. –se culpou prostrado ao chão.

-Heero! – Duo olhou desesperado o pequeno ponto que se tornara o monstro alado levando Yui. Sem pensar o trançado tocou sua ametista. Lágrimas desesperadas voaram de seus olhos quando ele os fechou com força esperando ser sugado pelo tufão, mas um momento depois notara que continuava deitado ao chão ferido. E Heero havia sumido de vez no horizonte. –A ametista? – Duo gemeu sem entende o motivo de não conseguir controlá-la.

Por um tempo eles não trocaram palavras. Ávila ficou ao chão de joelhos e Duo ai caído sentindo as costelas arderem em dor a cada sugada de ar, ele olhou para o local onde esteve com Yui, quase se beijaram, havia tanto sangue ali agora. O sangue que Heero Yui derramara para proteger Duo daquela coisa. Uma raiva apalpou o estomago de Duo, quase querendo sair por suas entranhas. Ele queria proteger Heero.

-Para onde aquela coisa o levou? – Duo se levantou enxugando as lágrimas com raiva.

-Duo? – Ávila o olhou sem entender. –Não quer ir atrás daquilo?

-Eu vou. Heero arriscou a vida por mim... – o humano encarou seu amigo.

-Aquilo era uma gárgula. Essas criaturas habitam os picos antigos. Dizem que tem um ninho delas lá. Fica muito acima de onde estamos, escalando as últimas montanhas do vale de pedra... Mas Duo. – o guerreiro se levantou olhando o humano. –Ninguém nunca voltou de lá. – anunciou

-Que vão fazer com ele? – o jovem perguntou fazendo uma careta ao sentir a dor aguda quando respirava.

-Não sei. Não se sabe muito sobre essas criaturas... Seus costumes. Parece que às vezes eles pegam algum ser para se alimentarem, mas não sei se vão fazer isso ao Heero... – o guerreio falou pensativo.

-Podem querer qualquer coisa... – Duo comentou.

-Talvez estejam querendo atrair a ametista. E se você for até lá... – Ávila talvez fosse pedir que Duo desistisse da idéia de ir atrás de Heero, mas o olhar do humano dizia que ele ia atrás do centauro onde quer que fosse. E Ávila sabia que Duo e Heero haviam despertado laços diferentes de amizade e respeitava isso. –Se você acha que vale apena arriscar sua vida por isso... – deu de ombros.

-Eu tenho certeza que vale apena. – Duo falou seguro. –Mostre-me onde encontro essas criatura. – ele pediu.

-Vou com você... – falou sorrindo. Voltando para as rochas pôs Trowa nas costas. –Vamos? – sorriu confiante para Duo.

Assim saíram. O humano estava ferido, mas ia atrás de Heero. Pelo que ele falou, pelo que ele lhe mostrara tinha que ir atrás dele. Pelo amor que sentiu naqueles olhos.

Ávila com Trowa nas costas apenas observou Duo. Tinha que admirar aquela atitude. Talvez se tivesse tido certeza do que sentia por Natal, estivessem juntos numa hora dessas. Por isso ia fazer o que pudesse para ajudar Duo a encontrar Heero.

Duo seguia trôpego com as mãos sobre as costelas. Havia tanta dor ali, mas Heero era mais importante. Afinal o centauro estava ferido e desmaiado nas garras daquela criatura. O humano sabia que Yui era forte demais, porem sentia uma vontade de protegê-lo, de cuidar dele. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, embora ainda não soubesse o que faria quando chegasse lá no ninho.

Era apenas estranho que a pedra não tivesse reagido ao toque de Duo. O que isso significava? Eles não sabiam ainda. Seguiram na subida até os picos antigos onde o perigo os esperava.

* * *

O amor enaltesse as pessoas de uma forma mágica. Duo aprendeu issohoje.  
Pena que tantas pessoas vivam um avida interira e nunca saibam dessa propriedade do amor.

Agradecendo a todos os comentários... Eu relmente estou feliz com as palavras de todos. Muito obrigada com coração.

_Vamos levar nosso Yaoi para o mundo!_

Hina


	13. Chapter 13

**Lembranças

* * *

**

XII. O sacrifício: Onde haja trevas que eu traga a luz

* * *

Duo seguiu na frente, rompia as barreiras de seu próprio limite a cada passo. Uma dor violenta lhe afundava nas costelas toda vez que respirava, mas tinha que seguir.

Ávila vinha logo atrás trazendo Trowa em suas costas, o guerreiro apenas observava como Duo estava decidido, e como isso era ótimo, afinal o humano precisava despertar essa capacidade de coragem e liderança.

Eles caminharam por um tempo incontável, talvez horas naquele afinco de alcançar o topo da montanha.

* * *

Enquanto isso no palácio de Drácona Quatre olhou o cenário de pedra pela janela. Seus olhos tristes se voltaram para a mulher que estava a sua frente. 

-Vamos. – ela falou rígida e o loiro a achou diferente de antes. Os olhos estavam mais agressivos.

-Aonde? – ele perguntou inseguro.

-Fazer uma breve visita para um velho amigo. – ela sorriu o acertando um poderoso feixe de raios.

Quando finalmente acordou Quatre estava em outro cenário. Quando Drácona lhe pedira para ficar com ela e lhe ensinar os segredos de seu poder ele acreditou mesmo que pudesse ajudá-la a trazer a vida novamente a seu mundo de pedra. Mas agora entendia que o mundo dela era uma farsa. Ela havia lhe trazido a Sub-terra, a morada das sombras.

Ele olhou em volta. O clima era fechado. O odor de mofo era quase putrefato e pairava no ar uma sensação de infelicidade muito grande.

-Essa é a casa do senhor Sombras. – Drácona informou erguendo os braços, tochas afixadas a parede se acederam e o loiro pode ver que a sua frente o que havia era uma criatura de pele quase cinza com um sorriso medonho que mais lembrava um rasgo. A pele estava enrugada em muitas partes.

-Quem é você? – ele temeu a resposta.

-Tenho vários nomes. Tantas facetas. Por isso, jovem mago, me chame de Enigma. – ela sorriu. –Somente eu poderia trazer de volta alguém do inferno. Eu que guardo as sagradas portas do inferno posso ter esse controle.

-Como fui ingênuo... Devia ter sabido. – ele se puniu. Mas se estava ali alguma coisa lhe seria pedida. Não daria de forma alguma.

-O eclipse das trevas está no fim. Hoje antes que o Sol se ponha eu terei meu corpo definitivo. – uma voz arrastada se espalhou pelo local. Um jovem de cabelos negros saiu das trevas sorrindo vitorioso numa expressão assustadora, vidrada. –Hoje ao fim do eclipse esse corpo será pare sempre meu, por isso, jovem, está aqui hoje. Usará seu poder para o mal, fará nascer dentro desse corpo às raízes que me eternizará como carne. – Sombras possuindo Wufei falou.

-Nunca. Nunca – Quatre gemeu sem ter muito que fazer. Não havia aprendido com Natal a usar os punhos, ou mesmo armas. Seu mestre e pai sempre dissera que a maior arma de um homem era seu coração e sua luz de espírito, o único problema era Quatre não sabia o que fazer com isso agora contra aquele inimigo.

-Você é igual a seu pai, moleque. Se ele tivesse colaborado não precisava ter morrido e nem precisávamos ter chegado a tanto. – Sombras falou sonhador. –Foi para usar a meu favor os poderes dele que eu me aproximei, mas ele nunca confiou em mim o suficiente. – falou. –Enviei minha serva fiel, Enigma, para roubar aquele poder, mas ela não podia entender a luz por ser das trevas... arhhh... Mas tanta coisa poderia ter sido evitada.

-Do que está falando? – o loiro estreitou os olhos.

-Idiota. Da vinda da Ametista, a chave do nosso mundo. Se eu tivesse forte o suficiente podia tê-la achado e ela teria me dito onde achar o salvador. Antes que seu mestre e Escarlate a enviassem para o mundo dos humanos. – ele falou. –Onde já seu viu enviar nossa chave para os humanos?

-Eles só fizeram isso porque aqui tinham muitos como você atrás do poder da chave para seu uso pessoal. Eles defenderam a Ametista o mandando para os humanos. – Quatre defendeu.

-Tolice. Eles quase o mataram... Aqueles humanos nunca o compreenderam. Nunca tiveram como entender o quanto o garoto era diferente. – Sombras acusou. –Já eu... Eu defenderia nosso mundo do conquistador. Mas não... Não. Natal achava que eu não agia de forma correta... Aquele sonhador nunca concordou comigo em nada. – ele falou.

Quatre abriu a boca algumas vezes, mas o som se recusou a sair voando pelos ares. Então o temido senhor Sombras, que vivia em busca da Ametista, queria apenas defender o mundo deles, como qualquer outro guardião? Mas porque matou Natal? Porque queria matar Duo? Porque era aliado do conquistador?

Estranhamente Quatre viu seu pensamento voar diante de seus olhos como uma lembrança saudosa de seu mestre Natal.

_-Quatre. Quatre olhe as estrelas... Cada constelação forma um desenho lindo e diferente. Cada uma tem um significado e uma função, mas olhando daqui de baixo todas parecem ter a mesma função e apenas um único desenho. O manto estrelado que Deus criou para enfeitar a noite. – seu mestre lhe disse isso há anos atrás quando os dois observavam o céu estrelado. _

_-O que o senhor quer dizer, mestre? – Quatre era só um garotinho naquela época._

_-Que nenhuma verdade é absoluta. Todos temos nossas verdades. Basta saber olhar com os olhos dos outros. Do ponto de vista de uma constelação ela é completamente diferente da outra, mas do nosso ponto de vista são todas uma coisa só. Às vezes nem todos são maus e nem todos são bons. Às vezes nem há inimigos apenas as situações nos colocam em lados opostos a outras pessoas. – Natal sorriu. _

O loiro voltou à realidade daquela caverna abafada e putrefata. Sombras estava lá o olhando.

-Natal me preparou para esse encontro com você. – Quatre falou finalmente.

-Imagino que sim. Então? – ele esperava uma resposta. –Posso contar com você para me ajudar a vencer o conquistador? Vai me tornar esse corpo? – ele perguntou.

Se Sombras tivesse um corpo no passado ele teria agido sozinho na sua gana, jamais precisaria da magia de Natal. Mas como nunca conseguiu um corpo havia se arrastado nas trevas, e quando sentiu que o perigo estava próximo fez a única coisa que alguém das sombras faria: aliar-se ao inimigo e depois tentar destruí-lo. Mas e depois? Depois que ele destruísse o conquistador dos mundos e se apossasse de todos os milhares de lugares que a esse ser pertencia? Depois disso nem mesmo o salvador conseguiria refreá-lo.

Natal podia ter lhe dado vida em um corpo, mas nunca o fez, talvez tivesse a plena noção que aquele ser não merecia um corpo físico. Talvez existissem mesmo criaturas tão pequeninas que jamais saberia entender se sentisse como as demais. Como Sombras conseguiria entender a lógica do amor, tão simples em partes e em outras, a mais complexa das operações. Como ele conseguiria entender o que se passa no coração de um homem ou de uma mulher quando esses olham no fundo dos olhos da pessoa amada?

Não. Sombras não saberia entender isso... Ele ansiava sentir, porém jamais conseguiria entender.

-Você não entende o quanto vou ser forte se puder ter esse corpo. Eu almejo sentir... – ele falou teatral batendo no peito. –Eu quero um coração batendo aqui. – completou

-Eu sei o que quer. – Quatre sorriu. –Destruir o conquistador e em seguida o salvador. Quer o poder só para você. Assim como almejava a Ametista. Por isso Duo teve que ser mandado ao mundo dos humanos, longe de suas garras. – o loiro se aproximou. – Agora diz que quer sentir? Você teve boas oportunidades de sentir coisas boas, mas nunca quis, porque sempre esteve afundado em trevas. – ele falou em um tom poético. – Não é preciso ter um coração para sentir amor e compaixão. Isso está na alma, na essência. Esse corpo que você ocupa... Porque não tentou aprender com ele?

-Aprender? – Sombras não entendeu.

-Amar é a mais simples prova de bondade. Quando se ama se protege... Mesmo que isso nos custe a vida. – Quatre falou.

-Eu imaginei. Natal criou sua imagem e semelhança. – ele sorriu vendo que o loiro não estava colaborando. –Mas já que vou precisar de você. E infelizmente vou precisar muito. Eu lhe proponho o mesmo que propus a seu pai. Fique ao meu lado, eu lhe farei senhor do meu universo. – propus num ultimo esforço.

-Nunca. – Quatre falou com raiva. –Nosso pior inimigo sempre foi você. – o loiro falou se aproximando cada vê mais. –Embora você acredite que está completamente certo, como meu mestre me disse no passado, é uma questão de ótica.

-Entendo... – o mago estava convicto. Não o ajudaria.

-Seu pai teria feito o mesmo. – Sombras falou se movendo rápido demais para que Quatre pudesse notar.

Lá fora o vento soprava enquanto o dia ia vindo à tona, a luz novamente engolindo as trevas. O eclipse estava indo embora, mas Sombras não perderia essa chance. Rápido demais ele se moveu se lançando contra Quatre.

-O coração da vida. – Sombras gemeu quando atravessou com força o peito do jovem loiro.

A dor latente tomou os pensamentos do mago jovem. Bem como sua vida passou como um raio diante de seus olhos azuis. Borrões de lembranças imbuídas na dor. Novamente o sorriso de seu mestre e pai e as palavras dele o preparando para aquele momento.

_-Bem ou mal. Certo ou errado. O que é real? No universo, Quatre pouca coisa é real. A bondade não é uma lição que eu possa lhe ensinar, ela é uma virtude e não há como explicar porque uns a tem e outro não. Pequeno aluno, se você for bom na sua essência jamais será tocado pelo mal. _

_-Mestre. _

_-Quatre onde houver luz haverá sombras. Uma não pode viver sem a outra. Só existe sombra onde há luz. Por isso lembre-se. Sempre que as sombras estiverem bem perto deixe que ela lhe toque... Sua luz imensa pode transformar a luz dela. – Natal sorriu._

A imagem de seu belo mestre lhe sorrindo foi perdendo a nuance até desaparecer de vez e o jovem ser ver na dor daquele acontecimento.

Estaria tudo acabado? Com um golpe fulminante Sombras havia tocado o coração de Quatre, o guardião do segredo da prosperidade. Por um instante foi como se o tempo parasse, como todo o movimento do mundo fosse interrompido por um breve momento. Como se a escuridão chupasse toda vida e luz daquele mundo. Em seguida aconteceu exatamente o contrário. De dentro do corpo de Wufei começou a sair uma forte luz, quente viva.

Ele se afastou de Quatre que estava sorrindo embora toda a dor.

-Co-como? – aterrorizado ele olhou em tornou vendo que seu mundo de trevas estava clareando. – Como? – gritou se encolhendo.

-Você tocou a fonte de luz. E a luz dentro de você se expandiu. – Quatre sorriu caindo. –Esteja feito... Cumpri minha parte nessa jornada. – ele fechou os olhos sabendo que seu sacrifício havia selado também a participação de Sombras na história de seu mundo mágico.

Enigma que apenas era expectadora olhou assustada para a luz que agora crescia ao redor do corpo de Wufei. Ela teria feito alguma coisa, mas a luz se alastrou rápida como um farol, ofuscando qualquer outra coisa, cegando e matando as sombras. Tomada também pela luz Enigma explodiu no ar assim como tudo ao redor... Evaporando numa energia luminosa.

Naquela ampla região a terra tremeu e se abriu deixando passar uma luz que se confundiu com o claro do dia novo que nascia. Um dia menos escuro e mais cheio de esperanças.

* * *

Ávila e Duo seguiam na subida para os picos, mas pararam olhando para o horizonte ao longe onde um tufão luminoso se dissipava no ar. Eles se olharam pesarosos sem entender os motivos... Mas sentindo que sua jornada ficava menos rica e mais grave. 

-O sacrifício, pequena Ametista. É a maior virtude que se pode ter... – o guerreiro sorriu com lágrima nos olhos seguindo em frente. – Quatre sabia disso. – sorriu olhando para o céu.

-É seu sei disso também. A maior prova de amor que pode existir. – Duo gemeu tocando a cruz estampada no seu paletó. –No meu mundo... Essa é maior prova de amor que pode existir. – repetiu enxugando as lágrimas e correndo atrás de Ávila.

Sombras almejava o poder, queria a Ametista, a chave do seu mundo para usar em deleite próprio. Porém havia escolhido as armas erradas para alcançar tal feito e pagara caro por isso. Natal havia preparado seu filho para um duelo contras as trevas. Um duelo se vencedor aparente.

Muitos já haviam partido na jornada, estavam perto do fim. Ou do começo.

* * *

Triste e triste e triste... mas tinha que ser.  
Chegando à reta final. Paciência, amigos!

Beijos sinceros,

Hina


	14. Chapter 14

**Lembranças

* * *

**

**XIII – Sem a luz dos seus olhos

* * *

**

Ávila decidira parar depois de horas de subida nas trilhas irregulares. Duo suava bastante e engolia a custo os gemidos de dor.

Ele estava muito cansado e dolorido, mas não ousou abrir a boca para deixar passar uma reclamação sequer.

O guerreiro se sentou ao chão depositando Trowa com cuidado. _–Sumiu._ – ele pensou quando notou que o vestido de Escarlate, que lhe mostrava as estrelas restantes havia desaparecido na sua cintura, onde estava amarrado.

-Descanse um pouco, criança. Eu vou manter guarda. – o guerreiro anunciou sem nada comentar sobre o vestido. Aquilo só poderia dizer que os dias de seu mundo estavam contados.

Duo não o contrariou, afinal cada pedacinho de seu corpo implorava por descanso.

Assim que ele se encostou por ali ao chão adormeceu e de imediato foi tragado para um mundo anestesiado de sonhos.

_Caminhava por uma clareira sob a luz das estrelas quando avistou Heero caído ao longe, estava ferido. Era tão real, um sonho daqueles que quase se pode sentir a pele e o cheiro da outra pessoa. Duo se antecipou até o centauro ferido vendo que havia uma flecha em seu peito. O humano o abraçou com os olhos em lágrimas, seria aquilo uma prévia de uma despedida?_

_Duo não queria que fosse, ele sorriu fraco com as lágrimas banhando o seu belo rosto e entrelaçando seus dedos aos grossos de Heero. _

_Finalmente juntos se olharam com devoção. Seus olhos já se buscavam naturalmente como um rio que busca o mar, como um filho que retorna ao lar. Sempre. _

_Yui sorriu fraco, mas feliz. De repente o anjo de olhos roxos estava ali e parecia tão seu. E Duo pareceu lhe dizer que era só seu com aqueles olhos lindos. _

_Eles se beijaram finalmente e numa riqueza de sentidos. Como um sonho belo e aveludado e bom sonho de felicidade. _

_Duo fechou os olhos para sentir aquele beijo, aquela boca do centauro tão belo. Naquele beijo o humano soube que pertencia a Heero, simples, ele era de Heero Yui. Como um capricho da natureza a serviço das vontades de Yui. _

_Soube naquele momento que queria muito pertencer de corpo e alma aquele centauro. Pela sua cabeça passou detalhes de como faria para ser dele, como fisicamente seria possível se tratando de um centauro e um humano?_

_-Apenas será, Duo. Deixe que a magia do nosso mundo aconteça. – Yui falou sorrindo quando eles se separaram. _

O humano acordou num sobre-salto. –Heero! – um gritou seco irrompeu pelos ares assim como o soprar do vento selvagem.

A ametista brilhava de forma insistente, quase enfurecida. Ela era a chave daquele mundo. Ela era a única capaz de encontrar o salvador e Duo seria a única criatura no mundo capaz de entender o salvador, quando eles o achassem.

Ele se levantou confuso. O sonho que teve. Heero o beijando, pedindo que deixasse a mágica acontecer.

-Eu o amo. – o humano constatou impressionado. Esteve sentindo aquilo desde o dia que o vira, desde o dia que o tocou e que o sentiu. Como fui burro em não entender que estava amando. –Eu pertenço a ele... Preciso libertá-lo dele mesmo.

Duo agora sabia que sua ametista podia lhe levar até o portal final. A saída e a entrada daquela que lugar.

(---)

No alto dos picos Heero despertou com uma ligeira impressão que a voz de Duo havia chamado por seu nome, como se fosse um grito seco assoprando dentro de sua mente.

Os olhos azuis turquesa vasculharam aquele local estranho em busca de Duo, mas não havia ninguém ali. E ali não havia nada, absolutamente nada. Vida alguma, nem mesmo a gárgula que o havia levado.

Ele tentou se mover, mas estava preso. As patas, os pulsos... Mas porque? Um pânico se acedeu nas entranhas do centauro. Sempre fora livre correndo pela floresta, não podia se acostumar com as amarras, com um cativeiro. O sangue de Yui começou a esquentar e ele a se mover com força numa tola tentativa de buscar a liberdade e ir atrás de Duo. Estivera a um ponto de beijá-lo quando foi atacado.

-Duo! – Heero gritou agoniado.

-Tenha, calma. – uma voz feminina soou próximo dele.

-Quem? – mas não havia ninguém ali, ou havia. –Quem é? – ele falou trêmulo. Era um centauro e podia sentir a energia que estava rodando aquele lugar. Era diferente de magia, tão forte e violenta que podia arrebatar tudo que eles conheciam em pouco tempo.

-Nesse mundo vocês me conhecem como o conquistar. – a voz feminina falou.

Heero ficou mudo. Sua cabeça girou alucinadamente. Aquela criatura era temida desde os primórdios, desde a criação de seu povo, e, no entanto estava ali agora... O que significava isso?

Ele piscou os olhos azuis, mas não falou palavras, suspeitava que não podia falar, nem pensar, e por um breve momento esquecera-se de respirar numa inércia completa de seu corpo.

-Você não consegue entender... – o vento soprou forte e na frente de Yui surgiu uma mulher, vestida com o mesmo traje que cobria o corpo de Escarlate. O vestido bege que tinha o brilho das estrelas... –Gostou? – ela se voltou para ele se mostrando. O vestido antes brilhoso se moldava no corpo dela, porém opaco. Quase todas as estrelas haviam se apagado.

-Como? – foi tudo que o centauro conseguiu emitir e ela sorriu se aproximando sensualmente.

-Estive observando seu mundo durante anos eternos. Um mundo difícil de entender, Yui. Um mundo de magia, onde tantas coisas estranhas são possíveis. Estiveram sob minha visão durante muitos anos.

-Qual o motivo disso tudo? Porque não nos atacou antes.

-Aqui me chamam de o conquistador, por que eu conquisto os mundos, jovem. Para isso preciso entendê-lo... Senti-lo. – ela sorriu. Era uma mulher, linda por sinal. A pele clara e macia, os cabelos lisos e loiros, os olhos tão fortes e expressivos de um azul pálido, os lábios sorriam em sinônimo de satisfação. –Heero Yui, como quer salvar seu mundo se não o entende? – ela perguntou.

Heero mais uma vez não entendeu. Ele estava tão confuso.

-O salvador do mundo. Foi você que me interessou nesse lugar. Um ser que detinha toda a magia desse lugar. Impressionante. Esse poder, Yui é a essência pura desse mundo, quando eu o senti fui atraído.

-Mas...

-Os antigos magos sabiam que eu vinha, por isso esconderam o poder absoluto do mundo deles. Estive procurando por muito tempo e estava aqui, debaixo do meu nariz. Escondido dentro de um centauro... Claro. Os centauros estão nas mitologias, nas estrelas, são conhecedores do conhecimento profundo, ótimos observadores.

-Pelos Deuses. Do que está falando? – Yui sentia sua cabeça girar.

-Os sábios antigos esconderam o salvador na figura de um centauro, você. Cercado de magia, ninguém conseguia ver o que estava dentro de você. Teria sido quase impossível lhe encontrar...

-Como? Como pode ser... – Heero nunca havia se sentido como o salvador, nunca havia tido esse poder todo que aquela bela mulher dizia.

-A ametista me mostrou você. Ele foi o único capaz de te encontrar. A ametista me trouxe até você. – a mulher loira se aproximou lenta, penetrante.

-Duo... – Heero gemeu a olhando em desafio.

-A ametista despertou aquilo que estava preso dentro de você. Você se apaixonou, Heero. E isso, essa grande força que você direcionou àquele garoto me atraiu. E agora você está aqui nas minhas mãos. – ela sorriu acariciando o rosto de Yui.

-Então vai me matar? – ele a olhou com raiva. Não ia sucumbir, Se tivesse mesmo que ser o fim seria com honra.

-hahahahaha... Ainda não. Você é a vida desse lugar... E ainda está preso dentro desse corpo de centauro. Eu preciso da chave. A chave que vai te libertar... Eu quero essa força para mim. – ela falou. Seus olhos brilhavam em ansiedade.

Aquela criatura havia percorrido os mundos atrás do grande poder do deus daquele lugar, mas Heero continuava preso dentro de si e só a chave podia libertá-lo. A ametista.

-Se você o tocar... – Yui gemeu com raiva.

-Quem? A Ametista? É só um maldito objeto, Yui. Apenas será usado para te libertar e depois voltará à natureza... Entenda, de uma vez por todas que você é a única coisa importante aqui, o resto, é apenas força da natureza, energia mágica criada para seu deleite, tudo que há a sua volta, foi criado em torno de você. Para ajudá-lo... Não é diferente com a Ametista. – ela explicou com calma.

-Duo...

-Quando eu soube que os sábios haviam encerrado o poder máximo numa prisão e que haviam criado uma chave, eu fiz o mais esperto a fazer, procurar pela chave. Achei Sombras, que estava disposto a me ajudar... Mas o idiota falhou. Por isso Natal e Escarlate enviaram a Ametista para longe.

-Duo...

-Sim, ele foi mandado para o mundo dos humanos, e lá ficaria até necessitarem do poder dele para lhe encontrar. Foi uma vida tenebrosa... Longe de casa, os seres humanos não o compreendiam... Mas ele logo estará aqui com você.

* * *

Ávila parou em certo ponto. Estava quase chegando ao topo. Duo não estava bem. Ele parecia confuso, tonto... Como se estivesse ouvindo vozes, e de fato estava. Era como se Heero lhe chamasse... E ele precisava ir.

Trowa finalmente acordou. Confuso demais e novamente eles pararam.

-Duo. Onde está o Quatre? – o caçador perguntou confuso.

-Amigo. – Duo se abaixou tocando o rosto do caçador. –Ele está... Na natureza agora... Nos observando e nos dando força para chegarmos até o fim... – Duo tentou sorrir, mas falhou.

-Que merda, está dizendo? – Trowa o interrompeu nervoso. –Ele não morreu. Não! – o caçador gritou empurrando Duo.

O jovem humano teria ido atrás do caçador, mas um vento correu agressivo pelo local.

Ávila puxou o humano para junto de si, sentindo que aquilo era energia pura. Energia maléfica. Trowa também se deteve, talvez mais tarde pudesse entender como seu Quatre havia sido morto, mas agora o mais importante era se defender, porque a coisa que se aproximava não era do bem.

Os três se reuniram tensos. O vento cresceu furioso, como um tufão de energia bem diante de seus olhos espantados até ganhar a forma de uma mulher muito bonita. Ninguém teve muito tempo para reação, o vento aumentou capaz de arrastá-los.

-Duo! – Ávila fincou sua lança ao chão evitando ser tragado, mas Duo acabara sendo carregado para longe.

A mesma gárgula que levara Heero surgiu. Duo ainda tentou se livrar, mas como o faria? Sem outra opção ele foi arrastado pelos céus pela fera até sumir por cima das pedras.

-Vocês, dois não me têm mais serventia. – a mulher sorriu se dirigindo a Ávila e Trowa – Precisava de vocês apenas para proteger a ametista até ela me mostrar o salvador. Mostrar-me Yui, o centauro. – ela sorriu.

-Como? Heero? – Trowa não deixaria barato. Quem quer que fosse aquela mulher ia pagar.

Ele ergueu seu arco e evitando que ela escapasse atirou a acertando.

A flecha atravessou o ombro da mulher, mas não havia sangue, nem aparentemente havia dor.

-Inseto. – ela gemeu arrancando a flecha. –Eu usei você. Devorei o corpo da sua irmãzinha enquanto ela implorava e você tão idiota nunca desconfiou. Eu a matei.

-O que? Mas... Eu achei que tivesse sido o centauro. – débil ele falou.

-Eu precisava de um bom caçador atrás de um centauro. Eu já desconfiava que o salvador de vocês se escondia num desses seres.

-Me usou para caçar o centauro? – Trowa estava trêmulo.

-Foi tão simples. Eu a devorei e depois simulei as pegadas do centauro... Você foi um idiota fácil demais para... – o conquistador, não conseguiu falar, Trowa havia partido para cima dele, mas o que ele poderia fazer contra um ser tão poderoso?

Talvez na ânsia por vingar o sangue de sua inocente irmã ele nem tenha se dado conta que ao correr na direção do conquistador, havia corrido na direção a morte.

Foi rápido e talvez indolor para o bravo e digno caçador. Ele não chegou a tocar o corpo feminino do conquistador, explodira no ar, como consumido por dentro por alguma força.

-Não! – Ávila gritou. Todos haviam sido mortos... Por um sonho. Ninguém podia fazer mais nada a não ser Heero. O guerreiro correu na direção da mulher loira. –Está nas suas mãos, Heero! – ele gritou antes de ter o mesmo destino de Trowa. Sumindo no ar numa explosão.

-Tolos... Os sentimentos de você os destruíram. – a bela mulher falou com pena. Seus dedos finos se fecharam contra a flecha em suas mãos. –Talvez impor dor a humano faça o poder do centauro surgir. – ela voou subindo veloz para o topo da imensa montanha.

* * *

Duo foi jogado aos pés de Heero. O centauro estava preso.

-Duo, me solta! – Yui gritou.

Sem pensar Duo tentou desesperado romper as correntes que prendiam as patas e pulsos do outro, mas era magia que o prendia.

O conquistador surgiu bem atrás dele, sempre com aquele sorriso nos lábios.

-Duo! – Yui tentou avisá-lo, mas foi inútil.

O humano não teve tempo de processar os fatos, a mulher atrás de si se moveu tão rápida, como um feixe de luz o segurando muito forte pelos fartos cabelos.

-Agora, liberte-o. – ela exigiu afundando a flecha de Trowa no ombro esquerdo de Duo.

-Ahhh! – ele gritou com a dor de suas carnes sendo rasgadas.

-Deixe-o em paz! – Heero gritou vendo Duo sofrer nas mãos daquela mulher. Mas o que ele podia fazer? Estava amarrado.

-Heero! – tão apavorado o humano gemia com seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Que está havendo? Quem é essa mulher?

-Eu vou lhe mostrar quem sou eu, Pequena Ametista. – ela falou abrindo com fúria o paletó e camisa do uniforme dele deixando a mostra à pele alva. – Guarde bem... Meu nome, jóia. – ela gemeu baixo tocando o pescoço morno e macio de Duo com seus dedos.

A mulher o havia tocado. Os olhos violetas de Duo saltaram em dor, giraram sem órbita. Sem controle o corpo humano do rapaz passou a tremer de forma compulsiva. As imagens corriam sua cabeça, lhe deixando as mais cruciais sensações. Aquela coisa já havia varrido tantos mundos, tantos universos... Duo era pequeno para entender algo praticamente infinito. Seu corpo não estava pronto para isso... Nas mãos dela ele estava conhecendo tantas estranhas sensações que como um humano jamais saberia que existia, era demais, seu corpo estava beirando o limite.

-Duoo! – Heero observava espantado. Duo estava preste a sucumbir.

Seu corpo estava em colapso e ele passou a sangrar. Pelo nariz, boca, qualquer cavidade... Estava tendo uma convulsão...

-Heero... – o menino gemeu num esforço derradeiro. Mas Heero não deixaria que ele se fosse, nunca.

-Não! – Yui gritou em fúria e esse grito pareceu libertar as amarras que prendia sua alma, as barreiras que cercavam seu poder infinito. E quando ele abriu os olhos estava livre.

-Duo. – o centauro deu um passo à frente. O pequeno humano estava no chão, aos pés do conquistador.

Eles se estudaram por um tempo. Medindo forças. Os frios olhos azuis turquesa contra os azuis amenos da mulher. Mas Yui estava furioso demais. Fechando os punhos com raiva ele usou uma força que não sabia que tinha para jogar aquela loira longe, a fazendo cair num baque seco contra as pedras.

-H-Heero – Duo gemeu... A ametista estava brilhando quando o centauro abaixou junto ao humano lhe arrancando a flecha com pesar e dor.

-Idiota! Liberte seu poder... – a mulher gemeu se levantando. –Eu quero todo o seu poder, não foi para isso que viajei tantos mundos! – ela berrou com raiva. Havia descoberto que para Heero Yui a coisa mais importante agora era Duo e se o ameaçasse talvez, para defender o amado, Yui pudesse se libertar de uma vez por todas. –Eu quero... Esse poder ela ergueu os braços a terra tremeu violentamente.

-Meu Deus! – Duo abraçou com força o centauro.

-Que todos os elementos venham a mim! – a criatura gritou. Sua forma feminina envolta em poder foi se tornando uma espécie de demônio, desconcertado ao caminhar. O olhar furioso completamente branco encerrado numa pele grossa e negra. –Eu vou matar esse planeja. Vou sugar essa magia. – a criatura bateu as asas medonhas voando como um jato na direção de Heero e Duo.

A colisão não aconteceu. Duo fechou os olhos com força. A pedra pendurada em seu pescoço voltou a funcionar, como se estando perto de Heero aquele poder se intensificasse. Brilhou com intensidade e ele a tocou. O mundo girou veloz ao redor deles e os dois voaram nos ares sumindo. Pura mágica.

-Maldição... Fugiram. – aquilo que agora mais lembrava um demônio girou a cabeça chifruda apanhando a flecha com o sangue da ametista. A estranha criatura arrastou as garras ao chão voado desconcertada em seguida. –Sei onde estão, não iam longe. – com uma torrente violenta a criatura voava, levando consigo o que encontrava pela frente, deixando um rastro de destruição. As florestas pela qual passavam se consumiam em fogo e explosões.

* * *

O poder da ametista não os levou muito longe e agora que o conquistador dos mundos havia se instalado naquele planeta mágico, não havia lugar para se esconder.

-Abra os olhos. – Heero pediu a Duo. Estavam viajando rápido por alguma estranha dimensão. O humano não sabia aonde iam parar... Nunca tinha o controle sobre isso, mas agora abraçado ao centauro ele sentia-se tão seguro, como uma ave migratória que finalmente consegue achar seu lugar... A volta para casa.

-Heero... Eu sonhei com você... Não quero me separar nunca...

-Ametista, me liberte. – ele pediu abraçado a Duo. Seus olhos azuis encerrados nos violetas do humano. Tão certos e fortes e seguros e apaixonados.

-Eu... Amo você. Heero. – Duo falou sendo guiado para junto do rosto de Heero e como no seu sonho eles se beijaram.

Foi como se por aquele breve momento o mundo pudesse parar. O tufão a sua volta se silenciou. O beijo foi longo, quente e úmido e gostoso. Tantas sensações verdadeiras... Uma pessoa podia passar a vida toda esperando por algo como aquilo e se sentir satisfeita com aquele breve momento. Tão puro e forte e real.

Heero sentiu-se leve com o toque daquela língua quente dentro de sua boca. Era como se fogos de artifícios tivessem explodido dentro de seu estômago. Ele abriu os olhos completamente estarrecido. Havia vivido o melhor momento de sua vida, era fato. Duo era macio e quente, era um companheiro para sua jornada solitária. O amigo que descobrira.

Teria se entregado aquele momento. Queria fazer amor com Duo, mas não podia, não enquanto a ameaça do conquistador pairasse sobre suas cabeças e agora Yui entendia que tinha que salvar seu mundo, salvar seu amor.

Ele apertou a cintura de Duo com força separando seus lábios. Por um breve momento se olharam. Cada um vitorioso com o gosto do beijo na boca.

-Aqui! – Heero gritou quando viu passar uma porta. Ia levá-lo exatamente onde queria e Duo apenas se deixou levar. Agora Yui sabia o que fazia, afinal ele agora, conhecia aquele lugar como se fosse a palma da própria mão.

O humano se apertou mais ainda ao salvador, era seguro ali junto dele. Estava tão fraco e ferido. Ele fechou os olhos se entregando a Yui de bom grado.

Eles surgiram no ar flutuando, girando lentamente até chegarem ao chão.

Quando os pés de Duo tocaram a terra firme após ele rodopiar pelos ares abraçado ao peito de Heero ele olhou em volta, estavam no templo.

-Estamos na minha casa... – Yui falou firme o soltando.

O humano piscou sem dizer palavras, talvez estivesse tão admirado que não conseguia se pronunciar. Heero caminhava sobre duas pernas... Era um humano? Onde estava o centauro.

Ele caminhou de forma imponente. Agora vestia um mande trabalhado e elegante. Ao seu passar as ruínas iam se tornando em belas instalações. Era como se o tempo e o descuido nunca tivessem atuado por ali. Na verdade era a magia que restaurava o lugar.

-Minha magia sempre manteve esse planeta todo... Esse templo. – Yui falou parando no meio do salão principal notando as paredes, tudo a seu redor se modificar. –Uma vez que estive tanto tempo preso. Tudo ficou por estar... – ele completou.

-Você... Não era um centauro.

-Era apenas uma prisão. Somente um ser como um centauro podia segurar tamanho poder... Era pura magia de contenção, Duo. Mas você me libertou por completo quando... Quando me fez entender que a única magia que move o mundo, todos os mundos. O meu mundo o seu mundo... É o amor. – ele se virou para o rapaz.

-Heero... – aqueles olhos grandes do jovem piscaram úmidos. Ele sabia disso. O amor era a única coisa capaz de fazer mundo e pessoas melhores.

-Eu amo você, Ametista. E você se sacrificou tanto por mim. Foi mandado para o mundo dos humanos, para se esconder, sofreu tanto lá. Sendo incompreendido, mas agora jamais iremos nos separar... Eu prometo. – Heero estava belo e confiante.

-Heero. – uma lágrima caiu rolando pelo rosto do rapaz de longa trança.

-Duo, Ametista. A chave dos mundos. Aceita se casar comigo? – Heero se aproximou estando realmente emocionado. Talvez não fosse uma boa hora para um pedido de casamento, mas era urgente demais, ele tinha que se certificar que valeria apena lutar contra o conquistador, venceria por Duo. – Aceita? Se casar e ser feliz para sempre, como nos contos de fadas dos humanos?

-Aceito. – Duo sorriu o abraçando, mas seus lábios não chegaram a seu tocar. Uma explosão fez o templo tremer. Pelo teto irrompeu o estranho demônio.

-A faceta mais horrenda do conquistador. – Heero gemeu passando Duo para trás de si, o protegendo com seu corpo.

-Vejo... Que se libertou. Quanto tempo esperava por isso... E se eu soubesse que você só estava precisando tirar o atraso... – o demônio se moveu daquela forma estranha, desengonçada, ameaçadora.

-Cale essa boca, seu feioso. Respeite a minha casa, o meu mundo. – Heero falou.

-Vim aqui tomar seu mundo.

-Não vai levar nada daqui. – Heero gemeu frio quando uma bola de energia o acertou, e ele foi jogado contra uma das paredes do templo com força. A criatura se moveu rapidamente o golpeando e o tirando do caminho.

-Ainda é pouco. Tem muito mais poder para ser libertado. – o demônio falou quando ergueu Duo pelo pescoço. O garoto era a chave que libertava o poder de Heero.

-Duo... – Yui teria tentado livrar o humano, mas sua passagem foi interrompida por labaredas de fogo o fazendo recuar um passo atrás. Mas ele era o "dono" daquele lugar. Dominava qualquer coisa que fosse criada ali dentro. Fechando os olhos o fogo de apagou sob seu julgo.

-É tão pouco. – o demônio gritou girando com força chocando o corpo de Duo contra a parede.

Foi com assombro que Yui viu a mancha de sangue deixada pelo corpo do humano quando esse escorregou inanimado para o chão.

-Não! – a dor que sentiu de ver sua linda criança humana ser machucada daquela forma, de uma forma que o corpo frágil jamais podia suportar arrebatou seu coração. A raiva o cegou ele se viu tomado por uma força esplendida. Fora de qualquer limite.

Não havia palavras... Heero correu para cima do demônio e os dois mediram forças. Num choque violento.

As mãos entrelaçadas mediam forças, raios e choques de energia sobravam para todos os lados. Os olhos de Heero foram sendo tomados de um azul turquesa. A cor viva foi dominando todo o seu globo ocular e ele tremeu ligeiramente trincando os dentes, as imagens de Duo percorrendo sua cabeça... Duo... Sangrando... Sofrendo... Sorrindo lindamente como só ele conseguia fazer.

As mãos de Yui se fecharam sobre as do demônio as esmagando com raiva.

-Finalmente o poder supremo se levanta... – o demônio gemeu. –Eu estou perdendo... Era certo que estava sendo derrotado. Yui estava usando toda sua força contra o demônio que usara tocar na sua pessoa amada.

-

O mundo mágico entrou em parafuso. Os elementos sendo mexidos... As florestas sendo engolidas por terremotos, as vilas lambidas por maremotos gigantes e línguas de fogo escapando dos vulcões.

Era como se aquele mundo pudesse sentir o mesmo que Heero. E nesse momento ele sentia uma raiva incontida.

Ele girou o corpo arremessando para cima o demônio. O conquistador se viu voando contra as paredes subindo destruindo o teto.

-Morra! – Heero gritou erguendo as mãos para o corpo alado que vinha agora contra o chão e alguma coisa como uma explosão estourou o corpo da criatura nos ares.

Cansado demais... Heero se ajoelhou. Lá fora a fúria pareceu se amainar um pouco.

-Duo... – ele se arrastou até o corpo do humano. –Fala comigo. Lembra que eu te pedi em casamento? Você aceitou... Não pode ir embora sem ser meu... – lágrimas brotaram dos olhos azuis de Heero. Lá fora o tempo se fechou, assim como o estado emocional que estava habitando Yui nesse momento. A chuva passou a cair pesada, assim que suas lágrimas passaram a escorrer.

-Eu... Já sou seu, Heero. – Duo abriu os olhos sorrindo.

-Duo. – um sopro de alivio tomou o salvador.

-Faça nascer um Sol lá fora. – Duo gemeu sorrindo. Eu vou ficar bem. – Completou.

-Um Sol?

-Uhum... O Sol no mundo dos humanos simboliza, entre outras coisas a esperança. –Duo sorriu tocando o rosto de Yui.

-Esperança. No nosso futuro? – Heero sorriu.

-Sim... Nosso amor inabalável e eterno. – Duo completou.

-Seremos felizes, Duo. Eu lhe prometi isso. – Heero sorriu ajudando o jovem a se sentar. –Eu amo, você, Ametista. – ele falou emocionado.

Os raios de Sol nasceram quando o céu se abriu na alegria do dia.

Do outro lado caída ao chão estava a mulher bela. A loira vestida com o mesmo vestido de Escarlate se ergueu, mas o vestido estava luminoso agora... Todos os brilhos no seu devido lugar. Heero estava agora em sintonia plena com seu mundo. Tudo estava equilibrado e harmonioso.

-Perdi. Minha faceta mais horrenda foi facilmente derrotada. – ela gemeu. –Ele é o ser mais forte que já conheci. É arriscado deixá-lo vivo, mas uma vez que não posso matá-lo, vou encerrá-lo novamente na prisão... – seus poderes arrastaram a flecha suja com o sangue de Duo até ela. – Tanto trabalho para libertá-lo, mas precisa ser mantido sob controle para o bem do universo.

De pé ela apontou como se segurasse um arco invisível na direção do casal distraído.

-Adeus...

-Heero! – Duo ainda teve tempo de gritar antes que o disparo se aproximasse.

Talvez o sonho de felicidade não pudesse existir para os dois, embora tivesse se prometido que seriam muito felizes. E talvez até o fossem, mas em mundos separados.

Duo não pensou. Ele amava Heero muito. Sem pensar empurrou Yui se jogando na frente dele, recebendo o golpe.

A ametista que ele trazia no pescoço foi atingida quando a flecha se enterrou em seu peito, desfragmentando a jóia em minúsculas partes.

-Nãaoo! – Heero gritou.

-De fato perdi... – a moça loira sumiu no ar, deixando apenas o vestido brilhante.

O conquistador dos mundos tinha muitas faces. Nesse dia ele perdera duas vezes para Heero Yui. Como a face mais horrenda e como a face mais bela... Assim decidira partir para outros mundos, havia tantos ainda para serem conquistados, e ele sabia que enquanto o ser chamado Heero Yui fosse vivo jamais se apossaria daquele mundo.

-Duo. – Heero desesperado observou a vida sendo sugada do menino em seus braços.

-Eu... Sinto muito. – Duo gemeu fraco.

-Não. – Porque diabos Yui não conseguia curar o garoto que amava? Afinal ele podia tudo, ou não?

-No mundo de onde vim... ahhh... – o jovem tossiu.

-Não fale.

-O sacrifício é a maior prova de amor que alguém... Pode dar a... Outra pessoa. –Duo estava chorando. –Eu amei muito você. Muito mesmo.

-Eu também...

-Adeus... – Os olhos violetas perderam vida...

Heero sentiu seu coração parar naquele momento. O corpo de Duo foi perdendo a consistência até se tornar uma pequena luz e sumir no ar...

Heero chorou. Assim como seu planeta chorou.

Mas Duo havia deixado tantas coisas boas. Heero havia tido em um momento, quando o beijou a maior felicidade do mundo... Isso valia apena. Por tudo. Ele havia beijado a pessoa que amava.

Ele por isso, por saber que foi amado com todas as forças que alguém consegue fazer tinha força para seguir em frente, certo do pensamento que um sai ele e Duos se veriam novamente.

Assim acabou a ametista. Trancando para sempre a porta entre o mundo dos humanos e o mundo mágico de Heero Yui.

* * *

Um ano depois

Um homem estava sentando numa poltrona ao lado de um leito. Seu semblante era cansado, quase desgastado. Ele esteve ali todos os fins semana, observando o jovem adormecido na cama.

-Senhor Maxwell. – a enfermeira entrou no quarto. –O senhor não acha melhor ir para casa... E voltar amanhã? Seu filho vai estar bem.

-Hoje faz um ano, que ele desmaiou quando foi para aquela excussão no museu. Desde então nunca mais vi os olhos dele... Tem uma cor linda. – O homem falou triste.

Ele se levantou hesitante como que se esperando um milagre.

-O jovem Duo é mesmo muito belo. – ela sorriu.

Um ano depois o milagre acontecia. Duo estava na cama... Mas seu pensamento estava longe, em outro lugar. Ele se levantou de subido, assustado.

-Duo! – O pai transbordou em alegria.

-Pai! – Duo o abraçou com força, feliz.

-Filho...

-Pai... E o Heero?

-Quem?

Duo se calou. O pai não sabia quem era Heero Yui. Mas Duo sorriu. Ele sabia que Heero havia arranjado uma forma de viajar até seu mundo humano... Eles se encontrariam em breve. Quando menos esperasse. O jovem Duo sorriu feliz.

* * *

Beijinhos,

Hina


	15. Chapter 15

**Lembranças

* * *

**

**XIV – Fim ou recomeço?

* * *

**

Duo estava feliz é claro. Havia voltado para casa. Ou talvez nunca tenha ido de fato há lugar algum? E se fosse tudo um sonho?  
E se Heero Yui fosse um sonho? Se aquele mundo, onde tudo parecia possível fosse um sonho? O certo era que naquele momento Duo Maxwell, um adolescente de 16 anos não conseguiria saber o que era real ou fantasia nesse momento.

A sua cabeça pesava, seu pai havia ido para casa, afinal era já tarde da noite. Uma enfermeira bondosa entrou no quarto sorrindo. Era a hora dos remédios.

-Olá, Jovem... Hora do remédio. – a moça sorriu.

-Tem certeza que precisa? Eu estou bem. – Duo gemeu olhando o conteúdo da bandeja.

-Você vai dormir melhor. – ela sorriu tomando o braço alvo o rapaz e lhe injetando a droga.

Ele viu quando a porta se fechou e o quarto caiu em um forte silêncio convidando o sono. Seus olhos pesaram levemente quando sua cabeça se aconchegou no travesseiro macio.

* * *

Longe dali

Heero Yui agora sentado no alto da colina em seu templo podia ver como finalmente as coisas caminhavam bem, sem ameaças. Aquele seu mundo estava lindo, mudado para algo melhor, ele agora como o Deus supremo ficava contente com isso.

Sentado na alta colina ele pensava em quanto tempo havia se passado. A subterra já não existia mais e seu poder havia reestruturado tudo a sua volta.  
Wufei e Zechs estavam vivos e felizes, agora ajudavam Heero comandando o crescimento de uma vila onde antes ficava a morada do senhor Sombras.

Outro que o poder do salvador havia trazido a vida era Quatre, que agora também o ajudava arquitetando as formas de naturalizar o planeta, uma vez que o rapaz loiro estava muito entendido no manejo dos poderes que Natal havia lhe deixado, bom, a vida de Natal havia mesmo sido esvaída e agora ele, junto com escarlate eram as mais belas estrelas no céu, o vestido já não existia mais, uma vez que Heero decidiu que o lugar de estralas eram brilhando no manto belo do céu.

Trowa também tivera a chance de voltar à vida, mas não permaneceu ao lado de Yui, ele decidiu viajar pelos mundos atrás do conquistador, mas sempre voltava para ver Quatre.

O vento soprou e Heero olhou para o céu, para o horizonte, de todas as pessoas a única que havia perdido de vez era Duo. Não podia simplesmente usar sua força sobre um corpo físico que estava na terra... Não podia fazer muito pelo garoto, a não ser sentir saudades.

-De novo? – Ávila se aproximou, ele agora era o braço direito de Yui, e seu protetor pessoal.

-Apenas pensando... – Heero resmungou.

-Ele... Deve estar bem. – o guerreiro falou.

-Então porque nunca veio me visitar? – Yui se levantou chateado.

-Heero. Espera! – o guerreiro ainda tentou, mas Heero amava Duo e isso era doloroso. Amar e saber que se é amado, mas estar distantes da pessoa... –Eles tinham tanto carinho a se darem... – Ávila comentou pensando como estaria Duo.

* * *

Na Terra. Duo havia voltado a sua vida habitual, mas quando saiu da enfermaria descobrira que conservava os estranhos dons, e tão igual à antes não estava sabendo como lidar com isso. Não queria sentir as dores dos outros. Porque ele não podia ser um garoto normal? Aliado a tudo isso havia a saudade arrebatadora de Heero e dos amigos que fizera naquele estranho mundo. 

Ele estava diferente agora. Seus olhos violetas já não tinham o mesmo brilho que antes. Jaziam vidrados em algum ponto, quando não opacos e suplicantes.

Já passavam das dez horas da noite quando o garoto trançado chegou em casa naquele dia.

-Duo? Meu Deus! – o pai lhe recebeu à porta. Estava trêmulo de tanta preocupação. –Numa cidade como essa você me sai às sete da manhã para ir a escola e só volta agora, sem me dar um maldito telefonema? – o pai gritou nervoso.

-Eu... Esqueci. – Duo falou bobo e fraco, sem por seus olhos nos do pai.

-Espera! – o homem alto e jovem estava cansado dos problemas com o filho. Ele o tomou com vigor pelo braço. –Onde você esteve? Porque não atendeu o celular? – o pai gritou.

-Eu... Estava por ai. – Duo o olhou brevemente. –Eu não tenho mais celular. – falou simples. –Agora, me solta. Por favor! Estou exausto. – gemeu.

-Duo. Filho. Você nunca mentiu pra mim antes. O que está havendo? Para quem deu seu celular? – era uma série de perguntas sem resposta. Vencido ele soltou o braço do rapaz que saiu correndo para o quarto. Teve até o ímpeto de ia atrás, mas uma mulher o parou o olhando de forma benevolente.

-Treize. Deixe-o. – ela gemeu.

-Já não sei mais o que fazer com ele. Desde que teve aquela ausência lá no museu e ficou em coma que ele não é o mesmo. Une, eu sinto que estou perdendo meu filho. – ele falou vencido.

-Tente ter mais paciência. O Duo é um bom menino...

-Bom, menino? Ele passa os dias trancado no quarto, some de vez em quando, não temos um dialogo sequer. Eu realmente não sei quem é esse estranho que vive na minha casa! – ele gritou chateado.

No quarto Duo chorava encolhido ao canto da parede, com uma trouxinha, no chão frio. Ouvia os gritos de seu pai.

Se ao menos Heero estivesse ali... Mas já fazia tanto tempo. E agora rapaz eraum líder em seu mundo, já nem devia se lembrar de um humano idiota.

Chorando Duo abriu a mochila e retirou uma pequena caixinha. Ali estava a resposta para o que o menino fizera com o celular. Estava naquela caixinha que ele abriu e engoliu com ânsia três ou quatro pílulas. Insatisfeito ele tomou todo o conteúdo.

---

Um novo dia podia trazer uma nova chance para Treize se aproximar de seu filho. O homem alto e jovem de cabelos curtos num caramelo atraente entrou no quarto buscando por seu filho... Mas não o viu sobre a cama. Estreitando os olhos ele viu o menino largado ao chão.

Seu coração falhou numa batida, Duo estava largado no chão.

-Não! – Treize correu até o garoto com um imenso pesar. – Porque criança? Porque? – abraçou aquele corpo mole do pobre filho. –É minha culpa... Minha culpa... – ele chorou.

* * *

No mundo que Duo ajudara a salvar tempos atrás Heero estava sozinho em silêncio às margens gramadas e floridas de um lago de águas verdes musgo. 

Suas vestes claras arrastavam sobre a grama quando um coelho se aproximou ganhando um breve carinho de Heero.

Ele era a imagem da desolação total. Mantinha seu mundo com pulso forte, mas o sorriso já não lhe era claro e os olhos de um forte azul turquesa soavam como tristes. Ele queria Duo, por mais impossível que aquilo pudesse parecer.

-Heero? – Trowa se aproximou. Sentando calmamente ao lado do quase Deus.

-Não sabia que tinha voltado. – Yui comentou sem lhe dar muita importância.

-Cheguei hoje de um lugar interessante para você...

-É? – Yui saltou o animal felpudoeesse se afastou indo cheirar as flores.

-Se eu falar naterra dos humanos, faz diferença? – Trowa comentou distraído.

-Duo? – os olhos azuis se acenderam em um instante.

-Sinto, mas a ameaça paira sobre esse lugar. O conquistador levou Duo consigo e dentro de pouco tempo o corpoda criança ametistana Terra vai se destruir... – Trowa explicou sempre com cautela.

-O que o conquistador quer afinal? Porque logo o Duo?

-Não está claro ainda o queele quer, Yui. Mas está com o Duo. Tudo indica que é você quem ele busca. Usar a criança humana é a forma mais fácil de te atingir. Acho que... – Trowa o olhou. – Acho que o conquistador aprendeu alguma coisa... Acho que aprendeu a amar.

-Como disse? – Yui o encarou sem entender.

-Ele está apaixonado por você, Heero. Ao menos foi o que ouvi nas minhas peregrinações. Pretender matar Duo e ficar com você. – Trowa comentou. – Às vezes me perguntou senão é uma mulher. – ele sorriu da graça que não tinha lá muita graça.

-Eu amo o Duomais que tudo, e só descanso quando o trouxer com vida e saúde, ou para o pai dele na Terra ou para meus braços me ajudando a governar esse lugar.

-Certo. E os outros? – o caçador perguntou.

-Eu vou sozinho, Trowa. Não posso arriscar perder meu mundo. Quando eu sair isso se tornará um caos completo. Vou precisar ser rápido para salvar o Duo e voltar... Os demais devem ficar aqui e manter o clima e as instabilidades que correrão quando eu estiver distante. – Heero falou se levantando. Ele olhou para o horizonte.

-Duo, Minha vida. Vou salva-lo.

* * *

tsc.tsc.tsc... 

À pedidos... segue a saga com direito a final feliz... Tá bom assim? (beijos)

De coração. A força de vocês é quente e verdadeira. Valeu.

Hina


End file.
